DIE
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ela fez uma promessa de que o faria voltar do Véu. Ela só não imaginava que algo viria com ele.
1. Prólogo

Nome: Die

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Long

Gênero: Romance/Angst

Classificação: NC17

Foco: Sirius/Hermione

**N.A.:** _Outra Dark-Fic com o shipper Sirius/Hermione. Não, não será uma Kill Me, apesar de que espero ultrapassar todas as barreiras que tive escrevendo Kill Me, temendo que ficasse muito forte. Sim, nessa fic terá sangue, morte, sexo e outras coisas assim._

_Obrigadinha Trice por betar, e comentar e a Dona Tai, que é fodona e consegue me deixar doente com os comentários lindos e pedindo por mais capítulos!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

**Prólogo**

Gotas de sangue escorreram da navalha, trilhando o caminho que ele fazia. Os gritos ecoavam dentro do corredor, apesar de que todas as portas estavam fechadas. Os olhos cinza esquadrinhavam o chão, as paredes limpas e o teto branco. Seu sorriso há muito extinto, agora aparecia, apenas em um canto. Ele poderia realmente sorrir, estava a fazer um excelente trabalho.

Outro grito, ela implorava. Parou no corredor, virando-se e levantando a navalha, o sangue escorrendo para sua mão, agora. O sorriso sumira, exatamente como o resto do corredor. Fitou a fumaça à sua frente, apenas um negro atrás da fumaça branca como se alguém estivesse a fazer uma pequena fogueira ali, no meio do corredor.

Grito. Virou-se outra vez, fitando o outro lado do corredor, que já também não existia. Era apenas fumaça também. O negro o engoliu, rodando seu corpo na estranha fumaça. E ela sussurrava, dizia-lhe coisas. Pegava-o pela mão, e ele temeu que pegassem a navalha para lhe ferirem, lhe roubar seu trabalho de cortar os corpos das moças.

Subiu a mão e percebeu que a navalha também sumira, virava fumaça. Toda a fumaça agora lhe rodava, o girava, o empurrava e puxava. Ela sussurrava, lhe dizia que ele tinha que matar, recuperar a navalha, cortar mais alguns corpos, matar mais e mais. Fechou os olhos cinza, sem observar mais nada, apenas escutando os sussurros e agora os gritos que ecoavam ao fundo.

-Me desculpe.

Aquilo não fora um grito, aquilo não fora um sussurro. Aquela voz não era conhecida, não era a que ele escutava. Porém, a fumaça branca lhe puxou, lhe rodeou com mais força, voltando a sussurrar com força em seu ouvido e chamando-o, dizendo que ele teria a navalha de volta, que ele poderia matar mais e mais. O sangue lhe impulsionava e Sirius sabia que precisava daquilo.

* * *

_continua..._


	2. Capítulo 1

**N.A.: **_Pessoas lindas que comentaram, que colocaram a fic no alerta só pelo Prólogo, vocês fizeram essa autora uma pessoa imensamente feliz._

_Espero que gostem do capítulo 1 e que continuem lendo e comentando._

_Lembrem-se, é uma dark-fic, então será forte. Não digo que o capítulo um já é forte, mas os próximos podem chocar um pouco, tenha certeza de que quer ler e continue._

_Trice, obrigada por betar essa fic, amo-te._

_Boa Leitura, pessoas!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 1**

Já estava sentada na frente daquela prateleira há quase oito dias. Tudo estava ao seu redor, livros, pergaminhos, canecas, pratos, casacos e sapatos. Já estava dentro daquela biblioteca, em Grimmauld Place, a casa vazia, desde que a Guerra acabara. Ela estava ali, procurando um modo de trazer Sirius de volta. Desde que Harry vencera a Guerra, ela tinha acesso à sala onde vira Sirius desaparecer. E o amigo pedira, dizendo que talvez somente ela fosse se importar e saber como trazer o padrinho dele de volta.

Desde que vira dentro dos olhos verdes de Harry que o moreno nunca seria realmente completo enquanto não houvesse realmente se esgotado todas as formas de tentar trazer Sirius de volta. E ela prometeu fazer tudo que estava ao seu alcance. E quem conhecia Hermione sabia que ela nunca fazia nada pela metade. Esse assunto não seria diferente.

Não parou de pesquisar desde que ouvira Harry lhe pedir isso, já se fazendo quase um ano. Ela achara poucas coisas sobre o Véu. Na verdade, dentro da biblioteca dos Black achara mais coisas do que o Ministério a permitira ver. Ali descobrira que o Véu tratava-se de um tipo de portal, onde pessoas que se aproximavam eram sugadas. Aparentemente os pesadelos das pessoas tornavam-se reais ali dentro, apesar de que a pessoa que passava, tinha plena certeza do que estava acontecendo.

Porém, não havia indicação de como se haviam conseguido essa informação, pois todos sabiam que uma vez dentro do Véu, não se voltava. Mas então, a informação viera de onde? E se alguém voltou, como conseguiu? Existia algum tipo de feitiço ou magia que conseguiria trazer as pessoas que caíram no Véu, de volta?

Passou os dedos por sobre os olhos fechados, observando após no relógio de pulso que já eram quase duas horas da manhã. Respirou fundo e recostou-se, o bloco de notas no colo. Observou sua própria letra, as perguntas que conseguira responder, as pequenas informações que recolhera, e no meio, rabiscado várias vezes por cima, apenas afirmando a questão: como sair?

Balançou a cabeça, frustrada. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que existiam tão poucos registros sobre o Véu. Na verdade, estava indignada com o Ministério por não terem registros sobre um artefato que eles tinham. Era uma afronta ninguém até hoje, ter pesquisado a fundo o Véu. Na verdade, ela quase tinha certeza de que as pessoas temiam demais o Véu para fazerem algo a respeito.

Levantou-se, indo na direção da cozinha, para deixar os pratos e copos, lançaria um feitiço para que se lavassem, e então tomaria um banho, dormiria algumas horas e voltaria para continuar. Não era possível que fosse passar mais um dia sem conseguir nenhuma pista nova. Apagou todas as velas da cozinha, apagando também as da biblioteca e do corredor, quando voltou para subir e chegar ao quarto que estava. Mione não sabia bem porque, mas escolhera o antigo quarto de Regulus para ser o seu.

Claro que poderia ter escolhido qualquer outro, mesmo os de hóspedes. Mas não, quando mudara-se para Grimmauld Place fora aquele quarto que lhe chamara a atenção. Não pelo jeito de parecer mais quente e convidativo, apesar de realmente parecer. Mas pelo modo como tudo ali lembrava seu próprio quarto. O modo organizado, os livros na mesa, as penas enfileiradas. Mesmo com tudo que fizeram na procura pela Horcruxes pela casa, aquele quarto ainda ficara arrumado. E após limpá-lo rigorosamente Hermione soube que deveria ficar ali.

Entrou no quarto, colocando sua varinha e o casaco que vestira naquela noite em uma cadeira, indo para a cômoda que estava do outro lado do quarto, abrindo-a e puxando um pijama qualquer. Estava cansada, tomaria um banho, lavaria o cabelo, o secaria com magia, como sempre fazia, e dormiria algumas horas. Estava decidida a ir ao Ministério no dia seguinte, buscar algumas informações no próprio Véu. Para ela era impossível que não se tivesse informação alguma lá mesmo, nas pedras que o cercavam, ou até mesmo no próprio Véu.

Entrou no banheiro do segundo andar sem nem ao menos olhar para cima. Já havia decorado aquela casa, às vezes, andava sem precisar de luz, e não sofria nenhuma batida ou caía em algum lugar. Apenas decorara de tanto tempo ficar dentro dela, pesquisando e desejando encontrar um fim para aquela situação que acabava silenciosamente com Harry. Despiu-se e entrou debaixo do jato de água, primeiro fria, depois morna e só então quente.

Sabia que tomar banho quente como aquele não lhe faria bem para a pele, mas Hermione deixara de cuidar de si há um ano atrás, desde que começara a ficar escondida dentro das paredes de Grimmauld Place. Os cabelos já não tinham corte, mas isso também não importava, viviam presos em um coque firme para que não a atrapalhassem. As unhas só eram cortadas, a morena já não se importava em fazê-las. Na verdade, Hermione esquecera de si para viver apenas em função de achar uma saída para trazer Sirius Black do Véu.

Começou a esfregar os cabelos e pensou em como tudo poderia ser mais simples se amanhã quando chegasse no Ministério ela fosse avisada que Sirius fora achado caído perto do Véu, vivo e totalmente ciente de como sair de lá. Porém, sabia que esse tipo de sonho não era uma boa coisa de se ter. Sirius não voltaria espontaneamente do Véu. Não, alguém teria que ajudá-lo, tirá-lo de lá. E esse alguém seria Hermione. Porque ela prometera a Harry, ela prometera fazer tudo que podia para trazê-lo de volta. E a morena tinha certeza que em algum momento acharia a resposta e eles o trariam de volta.

Tirou o sabão dos cabelos, e terminou o banho, saindo e secando-se. Percebeu que havia deixado a varinha no quarto, teria que secar os cabelos lá. Vestiu-se e foi até o espelho, acionando a luz que havia instalado ali. A imagem refletida estava inteiramente embaçada pelo vapor do banho. Passou a mão pelo espelho sentindo várias gotas de água escorrerem por suas costas. Foi então que observando a parte do vapor que sua mão havia limpado que Hermione entendeu.

Seus passos correndo escada a baixo ecoaram por toda a velha casa, que rangeu como se estivesse realmente incomodada. As portas da biblioteca estavam abertas e Mione jogou-se de joelhos no chão, procurando por um livro sobre almas e espíritos. Ela ainda estava com a idéia em mente, e quase não acreditava que realmente tivesse deixado aquilo passar batido. Achou o livro que queria, gotas escorrendo de seus cabelos e pingando nos pergaminhos jogados no chão.

Depois ela pensaria nisso, no momento ela tinha que achar aquele texto em que vira a frase que possivelmente a levaria a tirar Sirius do Véu. Folheou furiosamente o livro, quase arrancando as páginas, e então seus dedos acharam a frase que queria, e seus olhos chocolate cravaram em todas as letras, foi quase impossível não ler a frase no meio da página, em voz alta:

-"E aquele que teve a alma roubada, ou retirada sem permissão, pode voltar, se outra alma lhe oferecer a mão."

* * *

Não conseguiu dormir, ficou folheando o livro atrás de mais informação, ou se poderia ter deixado escapar alguma informação sobre usar aquele tipo de magia no Véu. Mas não encontrou nada. Nada informava como poderia usar aquilo no Véu, se é que poderia. Quando finalmente fechou o livro, a frase cravada em sua memória, olhou para a janela e viu que o sol começava a nascer. Foi até o andar de cima, escolheu a primeira roupa que veio a sua mente.

Não importava que roupa usasse, e muito menos o horário. Acordaria Harry, Ginny, Ron, todos que pudesse e os chamaria para irem ao Ministério. Ela tentaria trazer Sirius de volta, e seria melhor ter segurança para fazer algo assim. Por um momento pensou no que iria fazer, e sentiu-se muito bem. Se dessa vez desse certo, Hermione seria uma das pessoas mais felizes no mundo. As pessoas que não entendiam o que Harry sentia, não conseguiam perceber que ele ainda sentia, dentro dele, que o padrinho estava vivo. E Hermione sentia isso, mesmo que fracamente. Era como se Sirius pudesse dizer a eles que estava esperando por ajuda, que estava querendo ser salvo.

Trocou-se e prendeu o cabelo bem firme em um coque, pois os fios secaram naturalmente e estavam tão revoltos que pareciam ainda mais rebeldes do que quando crescia. Pegou sua varinha, o casaco e desceu novamente, indo até a cozinha e já imaginando a casa habitada por Sirius novamente. Claro, ele com certeza gostaria de se desfazer de Grimmauld Place, mas Hermione o convenceria do contrário.

Afinal, ela precisava de algum lugar para viver, e ele gostaria de morar com Harry, apesar de que agora o moreno tinha a própria casa e Luna morava com ele. Procurou pela cozinha quase sem luz alguma, pelo pó do café e sua caneca, faria um café antes de acordar todas as pessoas às cinco e meia da manhã. Respirou fundo, pensando em como todos os anos de Guerra passaram rápidos, mas aquele ano pesquisando sobre o Véu parecera se arrastar.

Claro, ela aceitara fazer aquilo, mas parecia que o tempo não passara. Ainda parecia que tinha dezoito anos, ainda parecia que Harry estava escondendo-se de Voldemort e tudo ainda era caos e morte. Mas então, tudo acabou, as famílias despedaçadas acharam um jeito de continuar sem alguns entes queridos e os grupos de amigos seguiram em frente. Ela seguira em frente, mesmo com a morte de seus pais. Ela agora estava sozinha, somente tendo Harry e Ron como companheiros e família.

Não que pudesse tê-los para sempre. Ron finalmente realizara o tão querido sonho de jogar Quidditch, e Harry estava morando com a noiva, Luna. Essa sim fora uma surpresa para todas as pessoas, ninguém esperava que o moreno fosse ficar com outra pessoa que não Ginny. Mas nem mesmo a ruiva se surpreendera com a decisão dele. Na verdade, ela tinha mais certeza que Harry, de que ele acabaria com a loira.

O aroma forte do café inundou a cozinha e logo as lembranças da época da Guerra tornaram-se imagens esbranquiçadas na cozinha. Pessoas passavam por todo lado, conversavam tomando café da manhã que Molly Weasley fizera. As pessoas eram apenas imagens, lembranças, mas ela conseguia ouvi-las, conseguia sentir o calor que elas tinham. E era bom ter pessoas a seu redor, ouvir a confusão, que antes a deixava com dor de cabeça.

Hermione sentia falta dessa vida, mas não sentia falta da Guerra. Na verdade, ela sentia falta de todos os que morreram e sempre estiveram a seu lado. Mesmo aqueles que ela só soube que estavam realmente do seu lado, quando já estavam mortos. Snape sempre estaria na memória dela pelo que fizera, pois sem ele, essa Guerra não terminaria. E ela lembrava-se com carinho de Dumbledore, o diretor que tanto fizera e tivera um terrível fim. E Sirius. O moreno tivera tão pouco tempo para fazer algo pela Ordem, que ela sentia pena dele.

Mas agora, se ele voltasse, tudo seria diferente. Ele não precisaria se esconder, fugir, temer ser pego e voltar a ser trancafiado em Azkaban. Snape o inocentara também, tendo a confissão de Peter em sua memória. Hermione ficara indignada quando o Ministério desconfiou de tal lembrança de Snape, mas como todas as outras eram verdadeiras, eles acabaram por considerar essa. O perdão foi dado a Sirius, e ele era novamente um homem livre. Mas o moreno ainda estava no Véu, e aquilo apenas impulsionou ainda mais Harry ao pedir para ela que procurasse um modo de tirá-lo de lá.

Tomou seu café e saiu da casa, pegando o livro na biblioteca e avisando aos amigos pela lareira de que deveriam encontrá-la no Ministério, no saguão. Ela apenas disse que poderia ter a resposta para trazer Sirius. Não seria uma boa idéia dizer que tinha a solução, pois só saberia o que fazer quando chegasse ao Véu, e caso isso não desse certo, ela não gostaria de desanimar Harry mais uma vez. Aparatou em um beco perto do Ministério, o dia ainda estava começando e poucas pessoas passavam nas ruas. Entrou na cabine telefônica e apertou os números corretos, descendo e sumindo por debaixo da calçada.

Ela poderia ter se assustado com a movimentação dentro do Ministério, mas não estranhou nem um pouco que as pessoas já tivessem começado o dia. Ali o tempo realmente parecia funcionar de outra forma. Saiu de dentro da cabine, fechando a porta e dirigindo-se a uma das pilastras do outro lado do saguão. Esperaria ali que todos chegassem, e contaria à eles o que descobrira, seguindo então para a sala do Véu. Que Merlin estivesse ao lado deles hoje.

* * *

Harry estava observando como as pessoas estavam dispostas dentro da sala do Véu. Fora um verdadeiro martírio para o moreno conseguir colocá-los lá dentro, tivera que usar sua influência como o herói do mundo bruxo para conseguir que ele e mais cinco pessoas entrassem na sala naquele horário da manhã.

Claro, odiava fazer aquilo, mas fora preciso e agora que estavam ali, varinhas levantadas, todos temiam que talvez fosse preciso mais segurança do que somente seis pessoas de vinte anos. Harry era o que estava mais perto de Hermione, que encontrava-se ajoelhada na frente do Véu. Os poucos fios soltos do cabelo da morena moviam-se no ar, tamanha a proximidade que ela estava do Véu. Neville e Luna estavam perto de Harry, porém mais atrás dele, prontos para acertar qualquer coisa que escapasse do moreno.

Ginny e Ron estavam do outro lado do Véu, não queriam que nada desse um jeito de escapar pelo outro lado e ninguém estivesse vigiando. Hermione observava como as palavras estavam dispostas no livro. Talvez, e só talvez, houvesse algum tipo pegadinha no modo como a frase deveria ser interpretada. Porém, ela não conseguia ver outro modo de interpretar a frase se não do modo como ela estava escrita. E então era isso, aquele era o momento. Sabia bem que algo poderia dar errado, por isso deixava tudo explicado em um caderno em Grimmauld Place. Caso algo desse errado e ela morresse ou fosse parar dentro do Véu, eles teriam como continuar a pesquisa de onde ela havia parado.

Levantou os olhos do livro, deixando-o de lado e mordendo o lábio inferior Hermione inclinou o corpo apenas alguns milímetros, sentindo que algo mudava. Agora todos conseguiam ver o fino Véu que ali existia, todos tiveram mortes em sua vida, e agora era quase estranho que antes não tivessem visto nada. Por um momento apenas observou, o medo tomando conta de si. Mas ela sabia que se deixasse o medo apossar-se de sua mente, ela não conseguiria salvar Sirius. Estava tão convicta de que aquilo daria certo que foi em frente.

-E aquele que teve a alma roubada, ou retirada sem permissão, pode voltar, se outra alma lhe oferecer a mão. – sua mão atravessou o Véu, e ela esticou um pouco mais o braço. Harry a segurou pela cintura, com medo de que a amiga fosse para o Véu. – Sirius.

Por alguns segundos tudo foi silêncio. Nem mesmo as vozes que sussurravam no Véu eram ouvidas. E então gritos. Gritos ecoaram por toda a parte, pareciam pessoas em constante agonia, como que feridas brutalmente. E Harry apontou a varinha para o Véu, vendo que todos os outros faziam o mesmo. Aquilo já tinha ido longe demais, era perigoso demais.

Fez pressão com seu braço puxando o corpo da morena para longe do Véu, mas algo parecia ter segurado o braço dela do outro lado. Ron gritava que não via o braço de Hermione do lado que ele estava, mas Harry sabia que o braço dela estava até o cotovelo dentro do Véu, ele estava vendo.

-Me puxa! – Hermione gritou e Neville jogou-se atrás de Harry, puxando o amigo e ajudando-o a puxar a morena.

Luna que ficara com a varinha em riste pronta para acertar qualquer coisa que passasse do Véu junto com o braço da amiga, perdeu todo o ar dos pulmões. Segurando o braço de Hermione um homem saiu do Véu, e caiu na frente deles. Sua pele estava coberta de sangue, seus cabelos pingavam o líquido escarlate. E quando Harry, Hermione e Neville conseguiram olhar para frente, mesmo que ainda no chão, eles viram.

O homem levantou os olhos do chão e as íris cinza de Sirius Black brilharam vermelhas.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. Capítulo 2

**N.A.:** _Agradecendo ao povo, vocês fizeram de mim uma autora super feliz._

_**Tai:** Você é minha consultora de dark-fics número 1, espero que continue comentando nessa fic insana._

_**Gabby:** Sempre fico alegre quando você comenta, sério. Comente sempre e espero que goste desse capítulo._

_**Dinha:** Amore, amo quando você comenta, adoro seus comentários longos. Então, é dark-fic, mas tem romance e angst de monte. ahuahauhaua Espero que goste e comente._

_Agradecendo a Trice, perfeitosa, que está betando essa fic. Agradeço a Maya, essa Luna é assim por que ela me fez vê-la por outro prisma._

_Agradeço também as pessoas que colocaram a fic no alerta, e não forma poucas, mas ficaria muito mais empolgada em escrevê-la mais e mais, se mais pessoas comentassem._

_Boa Leitura, pessoas!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 2**

Luna estava sentada olhando para a parede do outro lado da sala de espera do St. Mungus. Harry e Hermione estavam junto de Sirius enquanto o moreno fazia uma bateria intensiva de exames. Ela ainda tinha a imagem certa de Sirius saindo do Véu, o sangue escorrendo do corpo nu, os cabelos ensopados de sangue, que pingavam para onde ele olhasse. E ela teve certeza de que o moreno ficara preso no tempo, Sirius não envelhecera nem um dia dentro do Véu.

Neville estava a seu lado, lendo uma matéria sobre Herbologia, mas Luna não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse Sirius. A imagem dele coberto de sangue a perseguiria por muito tempo, aquilo simplesmente não era normal. Claro, ela nunca conhecera ninguém que voltou do Véu, nem nunca soubera de nada assim, mas sabia que aquilo não estava certo. Era a certeza que tinha, a intuição que sua mãe lhe deixara de herança.

Viu Ginny voltando para dentro do hospital. A ruiva decidiu que ela iria contar os outros as boas novas, e fora para A Toca antes que alguém conseguisse dizer algo. Ron estava no Ministério tentando acalmar os ânimos de todos que viram Harry Potter e os amigos saírem com alguém ensangüentado da sala do Véu. Com certeza todos saberiam depois que se tratava de Sirius Black, mas no momento não era necessário aquela confusão toda.

Luna observou como a ruiva parecia preocupada, mas que disfarçava, sorrindo forçadamente. A loira gostava quando as pessoas ao redor dela pensavam que ela sempre estava em outro planeta pensando em qualquer outra coisa, era mais fácil de observá-los, de ver a verdadeira forma deles. E Ginny estava tão preocupada quanto ela. Ela não poderia ficar triste, Harry recuperara o pardinho que lhe tiraram dele. Mas por outro lado, Luna sentia que aquele que saira do Véu, de algum modo não era Sirius Black.

Entretanto, enquanto não pudesse provar, ela teria que aceitar, e continuar com seu jeito de observar as coisas. Pois tinha quase que certeza de que Sirius Black daria algum indicio que comprovaria o que ela estava pensando. Luna só não tinha idéia de como ela estava certa.

* * *

Harry estava encostado na parede dos fundos do quarto, Hermione ao seu lado. Ao lado da maca, dois médicos faziam vários testes com Sirius. Ambas as varinhas subiam e desciam o corpo deitado dele, algumas vezes os médicos diziam algum feitiço e paravam em um lugar em particular. Já se faziam duas horas que estavam examinando o moreno.

Após chegarem ao hospital e explicarem aos dois médicos quem o homem ensangüentado era e de onde ele retornara, os homens de jaleco o mandaram para o banho, para que pudessem ver onde eram os machucados. Porém, todo aquele sangue ficou sem explicação, Sirius não tinha nenhum machucado, e aquele sangue não parecia lhe pertencer. Hermione foi tratada por uma das enfermeiras que viu o estado que estava seu braço, coberto de sangue.

Mesmo que a morena tivesse negado e dito que o sangue era de Sirius, a enfermeira a levou a uma sala, lavando seu braço e vendo marcas de unhas no meio de seu antebraço. Hermione não havia sentido que Sirius tinha lhe segurado com tamanha força, mas então via cinco meias luas cravadas com força em sua pele, o seu próprio sangue brotando dos ferimentos. Ela simplesmente sorriu, não estava sentindo nada a não ser felicidade e alívio. Achar Sirius fora seu foco no último ano, e tê-lo alcançado parecia que era uma verdadeira Guerra vencida. A enfermeira fez os curativos e ela voltou para perto de Harry, agora seguindo-o para dentro da sala onde fariam os exames em Sirius.

Um dos médicos olhou por cima do ombro, observando os dois jovens parados, braços cruzados, esperando por respostas. E quando fez isso, os olhos cinza de Sirius observou Hermione e Harry, e o moreno sorriu, girando os olhos em tédio. Harry deu risada, Hermione limitou-se a sorrir apenas. Claro que era Sirius, claro que conseguia ver claramente que ele estava bem, mas era necessário que ele passasse pela bateria de exames. Algo poderia ter vindo com ele, ou ele poderia ter machucado algo dentro do corpo e eles poderiam descobrir sem os exames, tarde demais.

-É ele. – Harry disse, os olhos fixos no padrinho como se desviasse as íris verdes, ele fosse sumir.

-Eu sei, Harry. – Hermione respondeu e sorriu para o amigo. Via que até mesmo o modo como o moreno olhava para o homem na maca era diferente. Ficou ainda mais satisfeita consigo mesma.

-E tudo isso por sua causa. – o moreno jogou os braços ao redor do corpo da garota, que assustada apenas deixou uma exclamação escapar.

Um abraço quente. Era o único modo como Hermione conseguia descrever como era aquele abraço de Harry. O abraço que dizia tudo que ele queria dizer e talvez não fosse conseguir. Um abraço que era de amor, de agradecimento, de força. Era tudo, porque Harry sentia tudo nesse momento. Ficaram alguns segundos daquele jeito, até que Harry a soltou e voltaram a se encostar na parede, esperando que os exames terminassem.

-Acha que ele vai ficar em Grimmauld Place? – o moreno perguntou.

-Não sei. Mas seria bom se ele não se desfizesse da casa. É minha casa também. – inclinou a cabeça pensativa. Se Sirius decidisse que queria outra casa e iria se livra de Grimmauld Place, Hermione estava encrencada.

-Pode ser que ele venda pra você.

-E eu pagaria como? – virou o rosto para o amigo, uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Com certeza ele nunca venderia pelo preço que vale.

-Harry, não quero comprar a casa da Família Black. – disse decidida. – E tem mais, Sirius ainda terá muito que se habituar por aqui antes de tomar decisões como essa. – afirmou a morena. – Até lá, consigo convencê-lo de não a vender.

-Acha que consegue?

Hermione virou-se completamente para o amigo, cruzando os braços e fitando-o em desafio, era realmente uma afronta o que ele havia dito naquele momento.

-Eu o trouxe do Véu, Harry. Acha mesmo que não consigo convencê-lo de não vender a casa?

O moreno deu uma risada baixa, abaixando a cabeça e a balançando. Levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo e viu Hermione voltar a ficar de frente para a cama. Um dos médicos guardava a varinha e vinha na direção deles. Ambos ficaram apreensivos.

-E então? – disse Harry antes mesmo que o médico conseguisse parar perto deles.

-Não encontramos nenhum ferimento, ele apenas está um pouco desidratado, nada que descanso e muita água não resolvam. – Harry sorriu abertamente e andou na direção do padrinho sem esperar que o médico terminasse. – Há mais uma coisa. – os olhos chocolates de Hermione fitaram os olhos negros do médico. – Ele tem plena idéia de onde esteve e do que lhe aconteceu durante esses anos. Mas não tem idéia de que se passaram realmente anos.

-Devemos contar?

-Sim, aos poucos. – orientou o médico. – E levem-no a alguém com quem ele possa conversar, talvez seja melhor.

Hermione assentiu e foi na direção da maca, o outro médico já havia se afastado e Harry estava sentado em um dos lados, ele e Sirius trocavam algumas palavras. Ela tinha certeza que assim que sugerisse algum psicólogo ou psiquiatra Sirius daria risada e se recusaria a ir, mesmo que sua mente estivesse um caos. Porém, lidaria com aquilo depois, quando saíssem do St. Mungus, no momento a morena estava extremamente mais interessada em ouvir tudo que Sirius tinha para contar sobre dentro do Véu.

Sentou-se do outro lado da maca vendo que os olhos cinza de Sirius colavam-se aos seus e então um arrepio forte subiu por sua espinha. Algo estava errado, algo estava extremamente errado. Quando sentiu a mão dele segurar sua direita, a sensação pareceu desaparecer e o coração da morena desacelerou, mas a impressão não saiu da mente dela. Viu o modo como ele sorria, como se estivesse tentando acalmá-la. E Hermione percebeu que talvez estivesse extremamente cansada e que estivesse ficando louca. Segurou a mão dele entre as suas, sorrindo de volta, vendo que Harry observava a ambos.

-Você só está aqui, Sirius, por causa da Mione.

-Eu sei. – Sirius disse e Hermione sentiu um alívio ao ouvir a voz dele. Era como ouvir uma antiga canção que lhe fazia muito bem.

-Não é verdade, Sirius, eu pesquisei muito...

-Eu ouvi você. – o homem a cortou e fez com que os dois jovens o fitassem sem entender o que ele havia dito. – Ouvi sua voz pedindo desculpas por não conseguir me ajudar. E hoje você me chamou.

Os olhos da morena estavam presos aos de Sirius, e aquilo simplesmente não parecia ser possível. Ele realmente a ouvira antes, em uma das vezes em que ela fora na sala do Véu, pesquisar, arranjar um jeito de tirá-lo de lá. Mas então, se ele a ouvira antes, porque não conseguiu sair?

-Por que não saiu antes?

-Ela não me deixava. – as palavras de Sirius foram seguidas por uma sombra escura que se passou por seus olhos, e tanto Harry quanto Hermione viram isso.

-Ela quem Sirius?

-Não sei o nome dela. Mas ela sussurrava muitas coisas pra mim. – explicou soltando a mão das mãos de Hermione, ajeitando-se o mais sentado que conseguia na maca.

-Sussurrava que tipo de coisas?

A pergunta de Harry fez Sirius fechar os olhos, como se concentrando para lembrar exatamente da voz e das coisas que ela dizia para ele. Então era como se não conseguisse lembrar, como se tivesse sido apagado da mente dele. Nem ao menos o tom sussurrado Sirius conseguia se recordar. Abriu os olhos, fitando os olhos verdes do sobrinho ao seu lado.

-Não me lembro do que ela dizia.

-Mas lembra de algo. – a morena afirmou e ganhou a atenção dos olhos cinza.

-Sim. – ele sorriu de lado, evitando realmente sorrir. Parecia estranho que sua boca quisesse sorrir quando as imagens que voltaram em sua mente eram tão horríveis. – Do sangue, dos corpos, dos gritos, dos olhos das mulheres, tudo.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo, Hermione apenas analisando o rosto do homem que a fitava também. Era estranho ver que conforme Sirius dissera aquelas coisas, os lábios dele tenham curvado para cima, como que sorrindo. Era estranho o modo como a sombra estava ainda mais presente nos olhos dele, e que as pupilas estavam dilatadas. Lembrava-se piamente de Sirius caindo no Véu, o modo como ele ainda estava com barba, como os cabelos batiam pouco abaixo do ombro, e como ele estava magro, mas conservava o porte forte.

E o Sirius que estava à frente dela estava igual, como se não houvesse passado nenhum dia. Aquilo poderia ser um efeito do Véu, não deixar que o tempo passasse, prendendo a pessoa eternamente lá dentro. Mas então, Sirius parecia saber que ficara lá muito tempo, parecia que tinha idéia de que deveria ter envelhecido muitos anos, mas nada acontecera. Tinha algo errado ali, ela tinha certeza. Mas não saberia dizer o que. Apenas pesquisando e observando ainda mais Sirius, ela teria certeza.

-Provavelmente terá alta amanhã. – Harry olhou para a amiga do outro lado da maca. – Onde quer ficar?

-Harry! – Hermione o repreendeu, ela sabia que Harry tentaria fazer Sirius ficar com ele, mas ela tinha certeza de que o melhor seria ele ficar em Grimmauld Place. – Sirius vai para a casa dele.

-Você não sabe se é isso que ele quer. – o moreno ficou emburrado, e Sirius riu.

-No momento, nem ele nem você sabem bem o que querem. – ela disse isso sorrindo e olhando de um para o outro. – Sirius ficará na casa dele até se recuperar, depois verá onde ficará.

-A garota tem razão, Harry. – o padrinho disse e piscou para o moreno, virando-se para Hermione, que sorria de forma vitoriosa para Harry. – E você está em Grimmauld Place? Vai cuidar de mim?

O sorriso malicioso que o moreno lançou a Hermione, a fez apenas ficar um pouco envergonhada, nada que ela já não estivesse acostumada com os Gêmeos e Bill Weasley, quando esse mais velho era solteiro.

-Sim, Sirius. Na verdade, moro em sua casa. – mordeu o lábio inferior, talvez ele não gostasse dessa idéia. Mas Sirius continuou sorrindo.

-Oh, isso é que é notícia boa. – Harry riu e Hermione cruzou os braços e semicerrou os olhos. – Saio do Véu e ainda tenho uma enfermeira particular. Não preciso de muito mais coisas.

-Cale-se. – Hermione disse envergonhada, mas sorrindo. Os três continuaram a conversar, enquanto uma certa loira segurava um livro no colo, observando com atenção as letras que ouviu sua amiga recitar para trazer o homem do Véu.

Percebera que havia algo antes daquele texto que ninguém, nem mesmo Harry vira. Aquilo traria problemas.

* * *

_continua..._


	4. Capítulo 3

**N.A.:** _Pessoas lindas, vocês comentaram. _

_Dinha, Hell's e Gabby que bom que gostaram, fico feliz, de verdade. Aqui a situação já começa a ficar mais tensa. ;D_

_Espero que gostem e comentem. E quem leu a fic e não comentou, please, comentem._

_Trice, amo-te por betar a fic!_

_Boa Leitura, pessoas!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 3**

Hermione deu risada quando Sirius reclamou entrando na antiga casa dos Black. Era quase como se ela já tivesse uma prévia de como seriam seus próximos dias, ele reclamando o tempo todo, querendo que todos o ajudassem a tacar fogo nos quadros e em mais algumas mobílias. Fechou a porta atrás de si, Harry ao lado do padrinho ajudando-o a ir até a sala, sentar-se em um dos sofás.

Os médicos deixaram bem especificado que Sirius estava com alguns hematomas, e que sentira algumas dores, que deveria tomar líquidos e descansar. Claro, nenhuma das recomendações seria seguida, ela sabia. Mas sozinha com ele ali, talvez conseguisse que ele tomasse água, e não somente Firewhisky como ele já pedira.

Decidiu que poderia deixar os dois sozinhos enquanto preparava algo para comerem, tendo a certeza de que os outros viriam e Molly traria comida também. Entrou na cozinha, observando o cômodo escuro, vendo que somente a luz fraca do dia entrava pelas frestas de uma janela não muito grande ao fundo. O cheiro de seu café ainda ficou preso dentro do cômodo, e aquilo a alegrou. Decidiu que faria café e alguma coisa para comerem. Levantou a varinha, girando-a e fazendo com que todas as velas se acendessem. O café começou a ser feito sozinho, e alguns pratos sairam do armário.

Enquanto isso na sala, Harry arrumava Sirius no sofá, ouvindo reclamar de dores nas costelas. O mais novo sentou-se ao lado do mais velho, observando-o como se quisesse lhe perguntar milhares de coisas, mas não achasse que fosse certo. Sirius percebeu isso e deu risada.

-O que quer saber?

-Tudo. – a ansiedade inundou a voz de Harry.

-_Tudo_. – Sirius pareceu pensativo por um momento, apenas algumas imagens voltavam em sua mente agora. – Me lembro de sangue, Harry. Muito sangue. Me lembro de sentir dor. – a voz de Sirius sumiu, e ele fez ainda mais força para se lembrar, mas parecia que quanto mais pensava mais as lembranças escapavam.

-Não se canse, Sirius. – Harry disse, tocando o ombro do padrinho. – Ainda vamos ter muito tempo pra conversar.

Sirius piscou para o sobrinho, ouvindo a porta da frente se abrir e várias vozes começarem a inundar o silêncio que estava Grimmauld Place. Aos poucos a família Weasley e algumas pessoas da Ordem entraram na sala, todas ficavam surpresas ao verem Sirius, era como se a notícia não pudesse ser real. Das vinte pessoas que chegaram, todas queriam falar ao mesmo tempo com o moreno, querendo saber como era do outro lado do Véu, o que acontecera, como ele não mudara nada. Sirius desviava das perguntas, apenas sorrindo daquele seu jeito malicioso e lançando pequenas frases maldosas, mas que fazia com que todos dessem risada. Como sempre fizera.

Luna ficou afastada da multidão de pessoas, apenas observando como todos se moviam ao redor de Sirius. Até mesmo Harry estava vivendo em função do padrinho, desde que esse retornara. Porém, a loira via. Ela conseguia ver por detrás das iris cinza que algo estava diferente, aquele Sirius era tão diferente, tão estranho. Não que Luna tivesse tido a oportunidade de realmente conhecer Sirius. Entretanto a loira via algo estranho, como se uma sombra conseguia se mostrar atrás de Sirius, uma sombra que fazia com que ela ficasse extremamente desconfiada.

Virou-se, seguindo para a cozinha, onde ouvira Harry dizer que Hermione estava. Empurrou a porta e entrou, vendo a morena parada perto da pia, uma caneca de café quente nas mãos. Nos primeiros segundos, a morena pareceu não perceber que Luna estava ali, mas então seus olhos chocolate se colaram na loira, e ela sorriu, oferecendo café. Luna recusou, mas sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, observando como o rosto da outra voltava ao estado sério de antes.

-Não seria estranho se ele não fosse Sirius Black? – Luna perguntou com sua voz sonhadora, olhando para a janela ao fundo do cômodo. Os olhos de Hermione se desviaram da própria caneca e focaram-se nos olhos azuis sonhadores de Luna. Por um momento estranhou a proximidade de seus pensamentos com a pergunta da outra mulher.

-Como assim, Luna? – bebeu um gole do café, sentindo o líquido quente escorrer por sua língua, queimando-a levemente.

-O Véu. – explicou acalmando sua própria voz ainda mais. – Pode ter mudado Sirius.

-Por que pensa assim?

Luna apenas sorriu, voltando sua atenção para a janela no fundo do cômodo. Hermione não entendeu aquela frase da loira, mas ao mesmo tempo sua própria mente pensava coisas parecidas. Ela vira como Sirius falara as coisas sobre o Véu, como aquela sensação de medo e de que algo estava errado a pegara de surpresa. Mas o que poderia ser? Até o presente momento nenhum médico, nem mesmo o especialista em casos estranhos do St. Mungus encontrou algo de errado em Sirius. Mas então, mesmo assim, eles poderiam ter deixado algo passar?

Enquanto Hermione pensava nas possibilidades de que algo dera errado e algo voltara do Véu junto de Sirius, Luna a observava de canto de olho, vendo como a amiga ficara pensativa. Ela tinha certeza de que não era possível que somente ela vira algo de estranho em Sirius, e aparentemente, Hermione vira a mesma coisa. A morena ficou extremamente pensativa por alguns minutos, mas então, Molly Weasley entrou pela porta da cozinha, Ginny vindo logo atrás dela.

Logo todo o cômodo estava cheio de conversas e as pessoas já se preparavam para sentarem-se e começarem a comer. Harry e Remus trouxeram Sirius da sala, colocando-o sentado na ponta da mesa. Antes de começarem, Harry fez um brinde a volta do padrinho, todos levantaram os copos ou garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, e brindaram. Luna, na hora do brinde, deixou seus olhos correrem pela mesa até acharem Mione, que por alguma razão fitavam os seus. Elas, agora, tinham algo em comum na mente.

* * *

As pessoas demoraram certo tempo para irem embora, e quando finalmente Sirius conseguiu fazer com que o deixassem em silêncio por dez minutos, respirou fundo. Desde que voltara do Véu, Sirius só tivera momentos sozinho quando estava dormindo. E mesmo nesses momentos, era como se alguém estivesse ali do seu lado, sussurrando coisas que ele não entendia em seu ouvido.

Encostou as costas na cadeira da cozinha, observando a porta que dava no corredor e então na sala, do outro lado do cômodo. Aquela porta estava fechada. Seus olhos a fitavam com tamanha intensidade, que realmente parecia que via algo através dela. Mas então, o silêncio quebrou-se outra vez.

_Sirius._

Virou a cabeça para o lado, alguém poderia ter ficado na cozinha e ele não viu. Mas não havia ninguém. Passou a mão por sobre o rosto, afastando os cabelos dos olhos. Estava cansado, queria deitar, descansar, dormir o máximo que pudesse. Ainda tinha tantas coisas para entender, tantas coisas que deveria assimilar que era impossível que quisessem que ele fizesse isso em apenas um dia. Em uma noite barulhenta.

_Sirius._

Abriu os olhos, vendo sangue na mesa. Era apenas algumas gotas. Gotas escarlates bem a sua frente, gotas recentes. Observou atentamente as gotas na madeira, vendo que mais uma juntava-se as outras, vindo do teto. Subiu seus olhos de metal para o teto, observando o que lá havia. No começo, o moreno não entendeu bem o que tinha no teto. Era estranho, como se ele estivesse no lugar errado, como se ele estivesse no teto.

Mirando-o, exatamente da mesma maneira como ele mirava o teto, estava uma moça. O que Sirius não estava entendendo era como ela havia ido parar ali. A moça estava presa ao teto, tiras de couro seguravam seu corpo no teto da cozinha. As tiras suportavam seu peso, presas no teto com pregos. Uma tira a segurava pela testa, outra pelos seios, outra nas coxas e outra nos pés. O corpo dela estava inteiramente descoberto, completamente nu.

Sirius mirou o corpo, os olhos dela se abrindo cada vez mais, como se ela estivesse assustada. A boca tentava abrir, mas parecia que estava colada. Então, o moreno mirou seus cabelos, cabelos que pareciam cair como cascata por cima da cabeça dela. Então, a reconheceu. Ginny Weasley. Os olhos dela se fecharam e ao mesmo tempo cortes apareceram por toda a pele clara dela.

Cortes largos, fundos, possibilitando Sirius ver o sangue sair em abundância. E os cortes ficaram maiores, cada vez maiores, como se a faca que a cortava fosse crescendo na mão invisível que a feria. Os olhos da ruiva abriam e fechavam, como se gritassem de dor pela boca colada. O moreno quis fazer algo, tirá-la daquela agonia, mas não conseguia se mover, era como se algo o segurasse ali.

O sangue que saia do corpo da ruiva caia na mesa, manchando-a. E quando a tampa de madeira estava coberta, o sangue escorreu para o chão, caindo nas cadeiras que antes estavam as pessoas que vieram vê-lo. Sirius sentiu sangue escorrer por suas pernas, mas mesmo assim seus olhos não se desviavam da figura no teto. Parecia que a ruiva ainda gritava, e debatia-se, mas já perdendo as forças.

Foi quando Sirius viu que ela fechava os olhos com força, o corpo ficando tenso e os cabelos mexeram-se, como se alguém estivesse passando a mão pelos fios. Então, ele viu. Sirius viu o brilho de algo atingir a garganta da ruiva e cortá-la. A fenda que se abriu, fez Sirius se levantar da cadeira, a madeira batendo com força no chão.

-Não. – não fora um grito, Sirius não sabia se conseguiria gritar ainda. Porém, sua voz e a cadeira caindo chamaram a atenção de Hermione, que estava na sala, pegando alguns pratos e copos que ficaram por lá.

Quando morena chegou na cozinha apressada, empurrando a porta com força, fazendo barulho, Sirius a fitou, desviando seus olhos da cena que se passava no teto. Hermione o observou, vendo que Sirius estava estranho, as pupilas estavam dilatadas, as mãos fechadas em punhos e então viu, ele estava excitado. Virou o rosto para outro lado, indo na direção da pia para deixar a louça se lavar.

-O que houve, Sirius?

O moreno a fitou como se ela fosse cega por ter perguntado aquilo. A cozinha estava coberta de sangue e Ginny Weasley estava presa no teto, morta. Então, quando voltou a olhar para cima, nada. Era apenas o teto de sua velha casa. Nenhum corpo, nenhum sangue, nenhuma tira de couro. Voltou seus olhos cinza para a mesa, nenhum sangue, nem mesmo uma gota.

Ficou fitando a tampa da mesa, Hermione observando como Sirius ainda estava na mesma posição, ainda excitado. O que ele poderia estar sentindo e no que ele poderia estar pensando para ficar naquele estado? Desencostou-se da pia, indo na direção dele, parando bem a seu lado.

-Sirius?

Sirius a fitou, sério. Por um breve momento viu apenas o sangue, mas então seus olhos entraram em foco e ele viu a morena parada a se lado. A reação foi involuntária, suas mãos se fecharam por sobre os ombros dela, empurrando-a até a pia, batendo seu quadril no mármore escuro. Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se de surpresa com tal reação, e sua boca se abriu ao senti-lo completamente prensado sobre seu corpo, olhando-a com pânico.

-Cadê o sangue?

-Sangue?

-O sangue, o que fez com ele? – a voz de Sirius era alta e raivosa, os olhos estavam tão escuros que Mione realmente achou que algo tinha mudado-os de cor.

-Sirius... – ele colocou uma das mãos por cima da boca dela, calando-a.

Fitou-a seriamente, o sangue e o corpo da jovem Ginny, cortado, sangrando, morrendo, voltou em sua mente, e por uma razão que ele sentiu os efeitos dessas imagens em seu corpo. Parecia que seu sangue corria mais rápido, sua mente trilhava cada corte no corpo nu da ruiva. Aquilo foi o suficiente para perceber que estava excitado. Aquela excitação doía de tão forte, tão intensa.

Hermione forçou a mão de Sirius para longe de sua boca e o fitou seriamente. Algo parecia irritá-lo, assustá-lo e deixá-lo excitado, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Fitou os olhos quase negros dele, observando como que por alguns segundos, Sirius parecia perdido. Esperou, vendo que aquela sombra escura sumia devagar dos olhos dele, que Sirius começava a perceber onde estava e o que estava fazendo.

-Sirius?

-O que houve? – perguntou percebendo que a prensava na pia, e afastou-se, olhando para os lados, como se esperasse ver algo que ele mesmo já não sabia o que era.

-Eu que pergunto. De que sangue você falava?

-Sangue?

Hermione observou como o moreno parecia ter envelhecido alguns anos em segundos, como se algo tivesse lhe sugado a vida. Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, era melhor que ele descansasse, tivera um dia agitado. Quem sabe no próximo dia eles poderiam conversar melhor, já que seriam somente os dois naquela casa.

-Vem, vou te ajudar a ir para o quarto. – ofereceu o braço para ele, vendo-o sorrir daquele jeito malicioso.

-Já está me fazendo propostas? – perguntou brincalhão. Os olhos chocolate de Mione o fitaram, ele não era o mesmo Sirius de segundos atrás. Tinha algo errado.

-Você vai descansar, Sirius. Agora. – mexeu o braço, indicando que ele deveria segurá-lo.

Hermione ajudou Sirius a ir para o quarto, pensando no que acontecera há pouco na cozinha. Algo deixara Sirius fora de si, e Hermione temia que era a mesma sombra que se apossava dos olhos cinza dele. O problema é que essa mesma sombra já fizera sua primeira vítima.

* * *

_continua..._


	5. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** _Obrigadinha pessoas que comentaram, vocês são uns amores. Dinha, aqui você descobre quem é a vítima. Gabby, que bom que gostou, comenta mais hein?_

_Trice, valeu por betar._

_Pessoas, só lembrando que essa é uma dark-fic, então, se não gosta, melhor voltar agora, sério. Você foi BEM avisado._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 4**

Grito. Ouviu um grito no fundo de sua mente, abrindo os olhos assustados para tentar achar a fonte. Observou o quarto a seu redor. Tudo estava escuro, as cortinas fechadas, não deixavam nem mesmo a luz da lua entrar. Observou a escuridão. Seu corpo ainda doía, todas suas costelas pareciam estarem quebradas. Deitou-se novamente, observando o escuro à sua frente, sua respiração acelerada. Era aquele grito que lhe acordara que não fazia sentido, toda sua mente parecia ecoar o grito e Sirius achou que ficaria louco.

Ele não sabia de onde o grito vinha, mas o temia. Era dor, agonia, medo, desespero e ódio, misturados em um só grito. Passou uma das mãos por suas costelas, sentindo o peito nu, desceu e encontrou o cós da calça. Foi somente nesse momento que Sirius percebeu que reação seu corpo tinha.

Como na cozinha, algumas horas antes, ele estava excitado. Parecia que algum sonho lhe fizera isso, mas então, que sonho? O sonho onde alguém gritava de dor? Alguém com medo? Desceu a mão e tocou-se, a dor dessa excitação parecendo espalhar-se por seu corpo. Era inacreditável que em apenas dois dias de volta do Véu, já estivesse desse jeito. Ele realmente pensara que essa área iria demorar a exigir atenção.

Acariciou-se por cima da calça do pijama com mais força, fechando os olhos e vendo por detrás de suas pálpebras a imagem de um corpo ensangüentado. Abriu os olhos assustado, mas algo pulsou em sua mão. Parou de respirar, parou de pensar e de se mover, apenas sentindo sua mão segurar seu próprio membro. Não era possível que realmente tivesse reagindo com aquela imagem.

Fechou os olhos outra vez, a imagem da moça ensangüentada, cortes espalhados pelo corpo voltando a aparecer, e seu membro pulsando novamente em sua mão. O apertou, como se aquilo fosse um castigo por reagir aquela imagem. Porém, aquilo apenas lhe deixou mais excitado, e a dor da excitação pareceu aumentar. Levantou-se de uma só vez, gemendo de dor nas costelas pelo movimento repentino e saiu do quarto sem tropeçar.

Ao abrir a porta viu o corredor com o tapete que parecia negro sem luz de verdade a iluminá-lo. Observou que todas as portas estavam abertas, menos a do quarto de Regulus. Hermione estava dormindo no quarto de seu irmão mais novo. Sirius respirou fundo, evitando pensar no irmão e saiu pelo corredor, descendo as escadas, sentindo as costelas doerem, mas sua mente ainda na imagem da moça.

Já estava no andar de baixo quando percebeu que a casa não fazia nenhum barulho, nada na casa se movia sem ser ele. Apenas seus pés descalços faziam barulho ao pisarem na madeira antiga, indo na direção da cozinha. Sentaria, tomaria água, com certeza sua mente estava lhe pregando peças porque estava fraco e tinha acabado de voltar de um lugar praticamente impossível de se retornar.

Na cozinha procurou por um copo e evitou a todo custo olhar para cima. Não queria ver algo, mesmo que soubesse que fora sua mente que inventara aquela situação. Não existia corpo nenhum no teto, não havia sangue escorrendo pela mesa. Ele imaginara tudo, e sua reação no quarto ao corpo ensangüentado da pequena Weasley fora ainda mais absurda que tudo.

Era nojento como ficara excitado por ela estar a morrer. Como aquilo poderia ser possível? Não, Sirius poderia ser um galinha em suas épocas áureas, mas aquilo não lhe excitaria. Provavelmente tudo misturou-se dentro dele, e estava sentindo as coisas todas as mesmo tempo. Colocou água pela segunda vez no copo, bebendo-a de uma só vez, deixando que um filete escorresse pelo canto de sua boca.

A gota correu por seu pescoço, descendo por seu corpo, ondulando nos poucos músculos e Sirius olhou para baixo, observando quando o tecido de sua calça sugava a gota, fazendo-a desaparecer. Outro barulho na casa fez Sirius levantar seus olhos de metal do chão e fitarem quem entrava pela porta da cozinha. A porta abriu-se lentamente, e primeiro viu apenas pés descalços a pisarem no chão frio da cozinha.

As pernas estavam descobertas, apenas uma camiseta cobria o corpo da garota. Sirius seguiu com os olhos pelo corpo dela, observando como ela estava com os punhos fechados. Olhou-a no rosto, os cabelos presos, os olhos sérios da morena lhe fizeram sorrir. Era como se fosse automático. Ela estava séria, Sirius começava a sorrir.

-Te acordei?

Apenas assentiu, entrando na cozinha com cautela. Os olhos de Sirius brilhavam estranhos no cômodo escuro, eram como olhos de algum animal, algum predador. Aproximou-se, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse ver o rosto dele, mas então, Sirius encostou o quadril na pia, cruzando os braços e sorrindo malicioso. Ela já não tinha certeza se gostaria de saber porque ele estava ali no meio da madrugada.

-Foi bom que te acordei. – as sobrancelhas da morena se ergueram em questionamento. – Assim posso te ver de camisola.

-Super engraçado, Sirius. – um pouco sem graça, Hermione puxou a barra da grande camiseta para baixo, cobrindo mais suas pernas. – E é uma camiseta.

-Eu vi. – inclinou-se para o lado, minimamente, apenas para provocá-la. – Eu vi _muito_ bem.

-Pare de graça, Sirius. - o repreendeu, mesmo que não de verdade. Não estava gostando do modo como ele estava lhe tratando. -O que faz acordado?

-Sonhos estranhos. – declarou, vendo que a morena olhava-o de canto de olho, apenas observando suas reações.

-Que tipo de sonhos? – quis acrescentar 'sangue' na pergunta, mas não queria induzi-lo ou talvez forçá-lo a falar sobre isso.

Calou-se. Não seria uma boa idéia contar a garota que ele tivera um sonho com uma das amigas dela, sendo cortada por alguma faca e pingando sangue. Muito menos que ele ficara extremamente excitado pela cena. Aquilo, nem mesmo Sirius conseguia acreditar. E muito menos entender.

-Por que não tenta dormir? – Hermione resolveu dizer, ele não queria conversar sobre aquilo, e com toda certeza tinha algo sobre o sangue que ele perguntara horas antes. – Amanhã será um dia bem mais calmo e você estará bem mais disposto.

Os olhos do moreno digiram-se para os de Hermione, e a morena engoliu em seco, ele estava olhando-a com firmeza, mas o sorriso de canto de boca ainda rasgava sua face. Aquilo simplesmente mostrava como Sirius estava divido. Sorriu fracamente e forçando os cantos dos lábios para cima, tentando não demonstrar sua preocupação e certo receio dele, talvez isso apenas o fizesse mostrar a ela o que estava errado.

-Me diga, _pequena_ Hermione, sua vida não mudou muita coisa, não? – o olhar questionador da morena o fez sorrir, virando-se completamente para ela. – Ainda está solteira, ainda está estudando, e ainda está me olhando como se fosse _comê-la_ na próxima refeição.

Hermione não soube bem o que responder, odiava quando Sirius fazia esse tipo de piadinha, e tinha certeza que era exatamente essa mesma reação que ele procurava em si. Respirou fundo, observando como ele a olhava mesmo daquele jeito, como se ela fosse a próxima refeição. Mas sabia também, que Sirius adorava provocar as pessoas ao redor dele, que isso não poderia de modo algum ser levado a sério.

-Porque talvez você fique me olhando desse jeito, não porque eu fico espantada, mas porque você gosta de me ver irritada. – disse, cruzando os braços, vendo-o sorrir ainda mais pelo canto da boca.

-E é sempre divertido. – disse observando o corpo da pequena perto de si. Ela crescera, claro, mas ainda era a mesma menina que ajudara Harry a resgatá-lo quando eles tinham quatorze. Sirius nem ao menos pôde agradecê-la na época.

Tal pensamento o fez sorrir ainda mais, talvez pudesse agradecê-la agora. A viu lhe observando pelo canto dos olhos chocolate e sorriu ainda mais, levantando devagar uma mão e segurando a ponta de um cacho solto dela.

-Sirius! – Hermione o repreendeu, afastando-se de seu toque, olhando-o séria. – Se está com _esses _problemas, existem pessoas que podem te ajudar. – indicou a porta da cozinha com o dedo em riste, seu rosto esquentando conforme o via sorrir ainda mais de sua reação. – E essas pessoas cobram e podem ser encontradas a duas quadras daqui.

Sirius dobrou-se de rir quando a morena deixou a cozinha marchando. Era engraçado vê-la nervosa, lhe dava um novo ar. Desencostou-se da pia e decidiu que deveria dormir. No dia seguinte queria sair, curtir a tal chamada liberdade que agora ele tinha. E ver o que mudara, ver novas pessoas e aproveitar para resolver os seus chamados 'problemas'.

* * *

"_E aquele que teve a alma roubada, ou retirada sem permissão, pode voltar, se outra alma lhe oferecer a mão."_

Luna ouvia as palavras de Hermione em sua mente, sem parar. Era como se estivesse gravado em sua mente, e isso não lhe assustava. Na verdade, ela queria decorá-las, assim como as anteriores. Ela queria que ficassem marcadas em sua mente, para quando falasse com alguém sobre isso, pudesse ter base. E sabia, que do modo como as pessoas a levavam, ela deveria ter base sobre o que falava, ou a felicidade sobre ter Sirius outra vez entre eles, poderia atrapalhar.

"_Porque a alma não morre, apenas divide-se, perde-se, e é substituída. A Sombra sempre substitui a parte perdida, dividia. Pois está solitária, perdida. E no Véu, presa."_

Queria poder mostrar a Harry isso, fazê-lo ler letra por letra, fazê-lo ver que algo poderia ter voltado com Sirius. Mas com base no quê? O homem parecia o mesmo aos olhos de todo mundo, parecia que ninguém via a diferença em seus olhos. Então, ela lembrou-se de Hermione, a morena parecia estar pensativa sobre algo que envolvia Sirius. Talvez Hermione tivesse visto, tão soubesse de algo e achasse que não era nada.

E na verdade, o que mais espantava Luna, era que Hermione não tivesse visto a frase anterior. Aparentemente o tempo de busca por uma solução deixara a morena tão afoita pelo resultado que deixara passar esse detalhe.

-Luna?

Olhou para cima, vendo Harry no andar de cima da casa, observando-a atentamente. Sorriu da poltrona onde estava e fechou o livro no colo, levantando-se e deixando-o na mesa ao lado da poltrona. Harry estava com os olhos verdes observando-a, como se suspeitasse de algo.

-O que está fazendo acordada? – perguntou vendo-a subir as escadas à direita, sorrindo lentamente. Os olhos azuis pareciam cansados.

-Apenas pensando. – abraçou Harry, sentindo-o lhe abraçar, as mãos e o corpo quente. – Por que saiu da cama?

-Não te encontrei. – respondeu enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela, sentindo o cheiro do perfume que lá tinha. Flores. Luna sempre cheirava a flores. – Está preocupada?

Mordeu o lábio inferior, aproveitando que Harry não olhava em seus olhos, ou saberia que estava mentindo. Odiava fazer isso, mas ainda não era o momento de contar suas suspeitas sobre Sirius e o Véu.

-Não, apenas curiosa sobre como Sirius voltou.

Harry afastou o corpo do dela, olhando-a nos olhos, vendo-a sorrir brevemente e buscou seus lábios, beijando-a. Luna era a mulher certa para si, sempre o apoiando, sempre a seu lado, mesmo nos piores momentos, mesmo quando ele errava.

-O que fará amanhã?

-Sairei com Ginny. – respondeu a loira sorrindo. Harry a segurou pela cintura com um braço, levando-a para o quarto.

-E o que farão?

-Coisas de mulher. – piscou um dos olhos, sorrindo quando Harry girou os olhos.

Luna deitou-se, sem ter certeza do que havia falado, pois nesse mesmo momento Ginny não estava em sua casa, muito menos com a família ou com algum namorado.

Ginny puxava os lábios, tentando ao máximo separá-los, tentando ao máximo abrir a boca e gritar. Já havia perdido as forças, mas tinha que gritar, tinha que pedir ajuda. Seus olhos claros fitavam a navalha que passava cada vez com mais força em seu corpo, e lágrimas enchiam seus olhos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, pingando sangue, manchando o chão.

Tudo em seu corpo doía, tudo em sua mente estava embaralhada. Lembrava-se de ter saído de Grimmauld Place com seus irmãos, mas então tomava um caminho diferente. Entrava em outra rua, indo para a casa de alguém. Fechou os olhos, ainda fazia força com a boca, tentando abri-la. Mas parecia que seus lábios estavam colados.

Via a rua, era a casa de alguém. Não lembrava quem ia visitar, mas então, alguém disse seu nome, bem baixo e bem de perto. E então quando virou-se, tudo foi escuridão. Acordara ali, já presa, já amarrada e nua. Sabia que tinham feito algo mais com seu corpo do que somente os cortes, sentia a ardência dentro de si, entre as pernas. Chorou, e foi quando tentou gritar pela primeira vez que se descobriu com a boca colada.

Não via ninguém, parecia que não conseguia ver quem a atacava, mas sentia os cortes, sentia as dores. Odiava estar tão impotente, odiava estar tão vulnerável e a mercê de alguém. Outro corte em suas costas, abriu os olhos, o grito deixando sua garganta, mas batendo na boca colada e voltando pelo mesmo caminho. Queimava o corte, era fundo e sentia mais sangue sair pela fenda. Girou os olhos pela sala, vendo que alguém movia-se a seu redor, mas apenas via até sua cintura. Estava virada de costas, suspensa em algum lugar.

Os pés descalços, que andavam ao redor dela, estavam cobertos de sangue, e pisavam na nova poça, os dedos movendo-se no líquido escarlate como se estivessem a gostar daquilo. Quis se mover, quis se virar, ver o que tinha a sua frente e quem a machucava. Por um segundo a pessoa parou, então Ginny moveu os olhos a direita, vendo o corpo do homem se abaixar até estar fitando-a quase que perto demais.

-Olá, Ginny. – disse Sirius.

* * *

_continua..._


	6. Capítulo 5

**N.A.:** _Pessoas lindas que fazem meu dia, obrigada! Os comentários de vocês me anima e muito, e fico feliz que vocês gostem desse Sirius mais louco. *-* As coisas começam a complicar e muito agora. Comentem muito, please?_

_Trice, valeu beta linda._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 5**

-Ron? – Luna chamou, entrando n'A Toca e vendo que Ron estava sozinho na cozinha. – Bom dia.

-Bom dia. – Ron disse com a boca cheia de bolo.

-Ginny dormiu aqui? – o ruivo negou bebendo mais de meio copo de suco. – Ela também não está na casa dela, e marcou de me encontrar lá.

Ron deu de ombros e convidou Luna para tomar café. A loira ficou preocupada, mas aceitou e sentou-se tomando café com o ruivo. Alguns minutos depois Harry entrou na cozinha d'A Toca extremamente sério, fitando os dois. Ron levantou-se, a expressão do amigo o assustando.

-O que houve, Harry?

-Reúna a família, Ron. Tenho uma notícia para dar. – os olhos de Harry encheram-se de lágrimas nesse momento, Ron ficou desesperado, e aproximou-se, segurando-o pelos ombros.

-O que foi cara? É com o Sirius?

-Não. – balançou a cabeça, fitando dentro dos olhos azuis do amigo. – É com Ginny.

Luna fitou Harry séria, seus olhos azuis olhando com preocupação os olhos verdes baços dele. Levantou-se, vendo que Ron saíra da cozinha para chamar a mãe e o pai. A loira parou a frente de Harry, vendo que ele tentava ao máximo não chorar, o medo começou a crescer dentro de seu peito, espalhando-se rapidamente por todo seu corpo.

-O que houve, Harry? – sua voz quase não conseguia deixar sua garganta.

-Ginny foi morta.

Luna perdeu o chão.

* * *

Já estava acordado há algum tempo. Após resolver deitar-se na noite passada, dormira por pouco tempo, ficara tendo os mesmos sonhos, à mesa Ginny Weasley morta, sangrando, sendo abusada por seu corpo. E ele parecia estar tão feliz no sonho por poder enterrar-se no corpo da jovem com tamanha força, que sentia que a machucava de verdade.

Estava estranhando seu próprio corpo, sua própria mente, mas não podia negar, aquilo não lhe parecia nem um pouco novo. Parecia que era algo antigo, que era algo que já corria em suas veias, que ocupava sua mente, como algo normal e rotineiro. Balançou a cabeça e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tirando-os do rosto.

Sairia, compraria bebidas e cigarros, e por fim, resolveria esse tal problema que Hermione indicara para ele ontem a noite. Dirigiu-se à porta, um sorriso postado em seu rosto, mas assim que segurou a maçaneta, ouviu passos apressados a descerem as escadas.

-Onde vai?

Virou-se, vendo que Hermione se aproximava, os olhos cuidadosos, como se estivesse com raiva e receio. Sorriu ainda mais disso, era extremamente engraçado vê-la assim. Cruzou os braços e estufou o peito.

-Comprar coisas que estão me fazendo falta.

-Posso saber o quê?

-Cigarros, bebidas.... Mulheres. – o rosto da morena ficou levemente avermelhado com sua última palavra, e isso o fez apenas sorrir ainda mais. Definitivamente Hermione sofreria nas mãos dele se ficasse a ter essas reações.

-Ainda não está bem para sair, Sirius. Espere mais alguns dias. – viu que ele encostava-se na porta, ainda sorrindo e de braços cruzados.

-Entenda algo. – começou, vendo-a mexer desconfortável nos cabelos cacheados. – Não me sinto péssimo como achei. Minhas costelas deixaram de doer tanto, minha cabeça parou de latejar. Eu _preciso_ de cigarro e bebida.

-Você ainda não está bem. – disse firme, como se sua autoridade fosse impedi-lo de sair.

-Faça o seguinte, venha comigo. – ofereceu desencostando-se e abrindo a porta, vendo-a lhe olhar sem entender. – Para os dois primeiros, digo. O último acho que seria... _Forte_ demais para você.

O rosto de Hermione esquentou, ela sentia que Sirius só dizia aquelas coisas para lhe deixar sem graça e querer ficar na casa. Mas dessa vez ele não ganharia, ela iria com ele, e o faria vir pra casa, que resolvesse esse tipo de problema em outro momento. Ela não confiava plenamente em Sirius, ainda estava assustada com as reações dele, ainda queria que ele contasse sobre o sonho que tivera na noite passada e que lhe contasse sobre o surto na cozinha quando perguntara sobre o sangue.

Sirius estava com algo na mente, algo diferente, e Hermione tinha que ao menos descobrir se seria algo por ter ficado no Véu, ou se poderia ser algo pior. Mas se o deixasse sozinho, Merlin sabe o que poderia acontecer. Respirou fundo, olhando-o nos olhos cinza que brilhavam divertidos.

-Vou com você. – virou-se para subir as escadas, trocar-se e descer antes que ele tivesse oportunidade de sair sozinho. – E já disse para parar de graça, Sirius.

Saíram juntos de Grimmauld Place quinze minutos depois, Sirius parecia uma criança no Natal conforme andava pelas calçadas, olhando lojas e pessoas. Hermione quase rosnava cada vez que ele fazia uma graça e provocava-a. Já Sirius dava risada do nervoso dela, apenas incentivado pelo ódio como ela o olhava. Uma garota gritou do outro lado da rua, e Sirius a olhou.

A imagem ficou vermelha e ele parou no meio da calçada, Hermione estancando a seu lado. Sirius via que tudo era vermelho, que um corpo estava dependurado, sangrando. Sentia na ponta dos dedos, que não estava mexendo, a pele sedosa e molhada de sangue. Viu o corpo pálido e frio perto do seu, via as marcas de dentes e lâmina. Outro grito da garota do outro lado da rua, cabelos loiros que transformavam-se em vermelhos. Ruiva. Cabelos vermelhos que escorriam sangue.

Hermione observou Sirius a fitar sério a garota que gritava com os amigos do outro lado da rua, enquanto eles riam e a empurravam para cima de um cachorro nervoso preso pela coleira. Voltou seus olhos para Sirius, vendo que ele estava com os olhos cinza, mas estavam escuros, aquela sombra estranha estava lá. Aproximou-se, parando bem a frente dele, olhando-o bem seriamente, mas o moreno não a via ali.

Ficou em silêncio, apenas observando quais reações os gritos da garota causavam em Sirius. A cada grito os olhos dele escureciam mais, estavam quase que completamente negros agora. Desceu os olhos, vendo que ele não sorria, mas que a mandíbula estava apertada, como se ele estivesse nervoso. Desceu seus olhos para o peito dele, vendo a camiseta branca descer e subir rapidamente com a respiração dele, desceu o olhar mesmo sentindo o rosto pegando fogo de vergonha. Tinha que ver, tinha que saber se ele teria _aquela_ reação também.

Desviou os olhos quando viu que ele estava excitado outra vez. Respirou fundo e voltou os olhos para os olhos dele, a garota parecia que já tinha parado de gritar e os olhos de Sirius ainda estavam daquele jeito, ainda estavam escuros. Mordeu o lábio inferior, tinha que fazer algo, tentar alguma coisa, atrair a atenção daqueles olhos estranhos para si, descobrir o máximo que pudesse.

Levantou a mão bem devagar, sem querer chamar a atenção dele antes da hora. Com a ponta dos dedos tocou a barriga de Sirius, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dele. Viu quando a cabeça do moreno abaixou-se lentamente, os olhos escuros fitando os seus pela primeira vez. Um sorriso rasgou a face de Sirius, um sorriso malicioso, que ele simplesmente estava tão acostumado a dar quando a via brava. Porém, não era Sirius sorrindo, Hermione tinha certeza. Algo estava dividindo Sirius, algo estava usando-o como um boneco.

Os olhos escuros fitaram seu rosto por um momento e desceram para sua mão, onde a ponta de seus dedos ainda tocava a barriga dele. Estremeceu quando ele segurou seu punho e o apertou com força, espalmando de vez sua mão na barriga dele. Hermione respirou com mais força, sem querer desistir, sem querer afastar aquilo que estava usando o corpo de Sirius. Sabia que precisava descobrir o que aquilo era, e porque os gritos da garota, gritos de medo, lhe causavam tais reações.

Sua mão já estava doendo com o aperto dele, mas Sirius apenas fitava sua mão, como se fosse extremamente interessante. Forçou os dedos contra o tecido da camiseta, querendo mexer a mão que estava realmente doendo, Sirius levantou a cabeça com força, os olhos escuros fitando-a, sérios. Tremeu de medo, ele estava sério, estava nervoso, conseguia sentir isso conforme o aperto dele ficava cada vez mais forte contra seu punho, empurrando a mão dela mais para baixo.

Sentiu onde ele queria colocar sua mão, e quando seus dedos rasparam por cima da calça dele na excitação mais que evidente, Hermione puxou a mão, mas Sirius era mais forte. Ele sorriu de lado, inclinando o corpo por sobre o dela, olhando-a com firmeza nos olhos. Sua respiração batendo de encontro com a pele dela, Hermione deu um passo para trás, aquilo estava assustando-a de verdade.

-Onde pensa que vai?

Seus olhos arregalaram-se de medo. Aquela voz não era de Sirius, aquela voz era de algo que não falava há anos, era uma voz cheia de desejo e com ódio fervendo nas veias. Ficou com mais medo, definitivamente tinha algo errado com Sirius. Tinha que fazer algo, tinha que contar à Harry, eles teriam que levá-lo ao médico, fazê-lo se tratar.

-Sirius?

Ele piscou, a mão ainda prendendo a de Hermione, que tocava sua calça, os olhos de medo dela à sua frente. Hermione viu como se um pano fosse retirado da frente das íris de Sirius, elas voltarem a serem cinza claro. O moreno ainda continuou no mesmo lugar, como se soubesse o que estava fazendo, mas sem saber. Ficou fitando-o, ainda com certo medo, não sabia bem como reagir, sua mão ainda estava naquele mesmo lugar, mas no momento era o mais leves de seus temores.

Sirius percebeu como estava próximo da morena, e a olhou nos olhos como se ela tivesse que lhe explicar o que fazia ali. Olhou para baixo e viu que a segurava pelo punho, a mão dela tocando entre suas pernas, e via que estava excitado. No mesmo segundo soltou-se dela e afastou-se dois passos, vendo-a fazer o mesmo, parando entre dois carros estacionados na rua.

Olhou para os lados, tentando localizar-se. Tinha saído naquela manhã para comprar cigarros, bebidas e mulheres, e Hermione tinha vindo junto para lhe acompanhar nos dois primeiros. Mas então, algo aconteceu. Algo que ele não via muito bem o que era, porque parecia que algo faltava em sua memória. Virou as íris cinza para a morena, vendo-a segurando a mão direita com a esquerda, esfregando-a como se estivesse com dor. Respirou fundo e aproximou-se um passo, mas ela afastou-se outro.

-O que houve?

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, não tinha a mínima idéia do que tinha acontecido. Ela poderia dizer que ele tinha surtado, virado outra pessoa e a atacado de certo modo, mas poderia apenas dizer que fora uma brincadeira entre eles que não deu certo, e deixá-lo acreditar naquilo, pois aparentemente ele não lembrava-se de nada que ocorrera nos últimos minutos. Passou a língua pelos lábios, sentindo-os bem secos, e aproximou-se de Sirius, forçando um sorriso.

-Você apagou por alguns segundos. – mentiu, isso o faria ir pra casa, desistir daquele passeio. Era melhor vigiá-lo dentro de Grimmauld Place do que na rua, onde ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com outras pessoas. – Acho que é melhor irmos embora. Vamos esperar mais alguns dias e tentamos sair outra vez. O que acha?

Sirius pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, os olhos da morena estavam diferentes do resto do corpo dela. Ela parecia tensa, mas os olhos estavam amedrontados, e se Sirius aprendera alguma coisa em Azkaban, fora a identificar alguém que estava mentindo apenas olhando-a nos olhos. Olhou para a mão dela, qual estava vermelha e ficando roxa no punho, como se alguém tivesse lhe apertado com muita força.

-O que fez na mão?

-Você me segurou quando apagou. – mentiu outra vez, sentindo um gosto amargo subir até sua garganta. Estava passando mal com essa história, precisava contar isso para alguém, precisava tirar Sirius das ruas antes que ele pudesse voltar a ser aquela pessoa de minutos atrás. – Acho que você pensou que ia cair.

-Me desculpe. – olhou ao redor passando a mão nos cabelos. – Vou apenas comprar cigarros ali e vamos embora.

Hermione assentiu forçando um meio sorriso e o viu entrar em uma mercearia. Tinha que chamar Harry assim que chegasse em casa, tinha que contar para ele o que vira. Tinha algo muito errado com Sirius e eles tinham que descobrir o que era.

Algum tempo depois Sirius saiu da mercearia carregando dois pacotes de cigarro, e seguiram em silêncio de volta para a casa. Hermione pensava em um modo de contar a Harry o que acontecera, omitindo as partes que nem ela mesma queria lembrar, mas deixando-o saber de tudo. Já Sirius fitava a garota a seu lado, ambos no mais profundo silêncio. Às vezes a via levantar a mão direita, esfregando o punho com a esquerda. Viu a pele dela passar de vermelha para roxa em minutos, e quando chegaram na porta de casa, Sirius viu quando ela esticou a mão para girar a maçaneta, que já conseguia distinguir a marca de seus dedos. Tinha algo errado ali.

-Hermione. – ele puxou a mão dela entre as dele, observando como ficara marcada. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse falar algo, a porta abriu-se, e ambos assustaram-se.

-Harry. – Hermione disse com um sorriso aliviado. Mas então ela viu as marcas de lágrimas no rosto dele, tinha algo errado. – O que houve?

-Entrem. – Harry disse e viu os dois entrando, fechando a porta quando passaram.

De cabeça baixa contou para os dois ali no hall mesmo o que havia acontecido. Hermione voltou a engolir aquele gosto amargo, e quase não conseguiu perguntar o que havia acontecido com a ruiva. A resposta fez Hermione correr para o banheiro térreo, devolvendo o que tinha comida na noite anterior. Sirius apenas fitou o sobrinho a sua frente, os ombros caídos e as lágrimas brotando outra vez dos olhos verdes inchados. Tinha algo muito familiar com o que sonhara na morte de Ginny Weasley, inclusive a vítima.

* * *

_continua..._


	7. Capítulo 6

**N.A.:** _Pessoas lindas do meu coração que estão tendo pequenos ataques com essa fic, acreditem, ainda nem se começou a maldade de Sirius Black. Preparem-se._

_Agradeço todo mundo que comentou, todo mundo que colocou a fic no alerta. Espero que gostem cada vez mais e que comentem cada vez mais. Valeu mesmo!_

_Trice, eu te amo, demais da conta._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 6**

Naquela mesma tarde Hermione e Sirius foram para A Toca, e quando chegaram viram a casa cheia. Todos os Aurores estavam dentro da casa, amigos e parentes enchiam a casa já tão normalmente cheia. Hermione logo foi para perto de Ron, mas Sirius ainda ficou algum tempo na porta. Estava sentindo-se péssimo. Não contara a ninguém que sonhara com a ruiva, não teria como explicar aquilo, nem mesmo que ele é quem a matara no sonho. E aquilo lhe deixava preocupado, se ele a matara no sonho, teria matado-a na vida real?

Balançou a cabeça, não havia como ter feito isso, estava dentro da casa, dormindo, em seu quarto. Não teria como ter matado a Weasley na noite anterior, era impossível. Sem saber bem o que fazer, apenas abraçou Arthur e Molly, deixando que a mulher chorasse alguns minutos em seu ombro. Não conseguia nem imaginar a dor que ela deveria estar sentindo.

Após Molly começar a chorar no ombro do marido novamente, Sirius encostou-se na pia, perto da janela, apenas vendo as pessoas separadas em pequenos grupos, conversando baixo, olhando para os lados, como se estivessem com medo de que alguém estivesse escutando o que falavam. Vez ou outra escutava um soluço de alguém, mas nunca conseguia achar mais alguém, além da matriarca Weasley que estava chorando daquele modo.

Ficou ali alguns minutos, observando as pessoas, vendo quem ele reconhecia. Porém, foi a voz baixa do lado de fora da casa, perto da janela que chamou sua atenção. Ouviu Harry conversando baixo com alguém, e o que escutou fez se sangue gelar.

-Não se tem pistas, Harry.

-Não é possível. Você viu o corpo... Tinha pouco sangue lá. – o moreno pareceu respirar fundo. – Ela foi morta em outro lugar. Alguém tem que ter visto alguém carregando o corpo dela.

-Eu sei, Harry. Mas ninguém viu. Já conversamos com os moradores das casas ali perto. – Harry pareceu bater na lateral da casa ou com a mão ou com o pé. – Nem mesmo o abuso levou a algum lugar.

-Não... – ele pareceu respirar fundo e engolir em seco para conseguir falar isso. – Não havia nada dentro dela?

-Não.

Passou-se algum tempo, Harry e o outro homem, provavelmente um Auror, em pleno silêncio. Sirius começando a ficar impaciente, moveu-se para mais perto da janela, eles poderiam estar falando mais baixo.

-Não podemos deixar isso passar em branco. – a raiva fervia na voz de Harry. – Você viu o que fizeram no corpo dela. Estava todo... Cortado.

-Harry, eu vi o corpo, ela foi torturada por horas. – a respiração de ambos pareceu cessar e Sirius focou sua audição somente aquela conversa, ignorando o resto dos barulhos de dentro da casa. – Temos que começar a pensar em que podem ser Death Eaters.

-Por que eles voltariam agora e pegariam justo Ginny?

-Um ataque pessoal a você. – a voz do outro homem fez Harry dar outro soco ou chute na lateral da casa.

-Mas precisavam abusar dela? Cortar o corpo inteiro dela?

Sirius fechou os olhos, as imagens de seu sonho voltando a sua mente. Via perfeitamente o corpo da pequena Weasley sendo cortado pela navalha que ele segurava. Via-se perfeitamente entre as pernas dela antes de machucá-la com a lâmina. Ouvia seus próprios gemidos, sua própria satisfação quando chegou ao limite. Via o sangue escorrendo do corpo dela.

-Sirius?

Abriu os olhos vendo Hermione parada a sua frente, os olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar. A observou com atenção, forçando as imagens de seu sonho a sumirem de sua mente. A morena ainda deixava algumas lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos, como se não conseguisse impedi-las de cair.

-Eu não vou conseguir ir ao funeral, você vai?

-Vou com você pra casa. – disse, não querendo chegar perto do caixão onde estaria o corpo da ruiva. Aquilo estava extremamente estranho e ele não conseguia dizer nada sobre isso. Estava com certo receio de agora que conseguira sua liberdade merecida, lhe colocassem em Azkaban por outro crime que ele não cometera.

Tinha certeza de que pegariam quem fizera aquilo com a ruiva, e ele apenas ficaria com a lembrança do que poderia ter sido uma premonição. Hermione assentiu, ainda chorando e começando a soluçar com mais força. Puxou a morena para perto de si, abraçando-a sem jeito, deixando que ela chorasse em seu peito. Ele tinha idéia da dor dela, lembrava-se de como fora doloroso perder James. Como parecia que tinham arrancado um pedaço de si.

-Por que ela?

Hermione perguntou com o rosto pressionado no peito de Sirius, mas o moreno não disse nada, apenas abraçou com mais força a garota, segurando-a pelos ombros e acariciando seus cabelos de leve, sem saber mais o que fazer. Não estava acostumado a passar por isso, na verdade, não estava acostumado a reações humanas.

Passara 12 anos dentro de uma cela, e logo quando conseguiu a liberdade das barras de ferro, perdera-se no Véu, sozinho, abandonado. Não conseguia sentir-se sintonizado com as emoções dos outros ainda, mas poderia ao menos ficar ali, fingir importar-se até que realmente começasse a se importar com tudo novamente.

Minutos depois levou Hermione embora, Harry pedindo que ele tomasse conta da morena. Aparataram juntos, Hermione não achava que estava em condições de fazer qualquer magia ou poderia acabar em tragédia. Levou-a para dentro da casa, praticamente arrastando-a para cima e para o quarto onde ela dormia. Deitou-a na cama, ouvindo soluços escaparem de sua pequena forma encolhida no colchão.

Era realmente de se dar dó aquela cena, mas ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Ficou parado perto da cama dela, apenas olhando-a encolhida, agarrando com força o cobertor e chorando, soluçando, escondendo o rosto por entre o tecido grosso. Queria poder dizer algo, fazer alguma coisa que parasse o choro dela, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

-Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou baixo, como se sua voz pudesse assustá-la e fazê-la chorar ainda mais. A morena apenas balançou a cabeça, chorando ainda mais. – Quer que eu saia?

-Não. – disse por entre as cobertas, esticando a mão e segurando a manga do casaco dele, como se não conseguisse olhá-lo.

Sirius sentou-se na cama ao lado dela, observando-a. Encostou-se na cabeceira da cama, ficando ali apenas escutando-a chorar. Era a pior cena, a garota que ele sempre vira como forte, protetora dos outros amigos, parecia tão pequena, tão vulnerável, tão indefesa.

_Sirius._

Virou o rosto na direção da porta, como se tivesse escutado alguém lhe chamando do andar de baixo. Apurou os ouvidos, mas não ouviu mais nenhum barulho, voltou seus olhos para Hermione, a morena não parecia ter escutado nada, estava na mesma posição, ainda chorando e soluçando.

Recostou-se de verdade na cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos, uma de suas mãos descansando no ombro da morena. O dia fora realmente cheio, ainda tinha a imagem vivida da mão de Hermione roxa com as marcas de seus dedos, ainda via que ela o olhava com medo. E essas imagens misturaram-se a outras de quais ele não se lembrava. Uma garota, cabelos loiros curtos, olhos escuros, pernas longas e a mostra.

Não lembrava de vê-la em canto algum, não lembrava-se do bar que eles estavam, mas ela estava de braços cruzados do outro lado do cômodo, sorrindo de forma maliciosa para ele. Via o corpo dela mover-se devagar, mostrando o que tinha de melhor para ele. Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior abrindo os olhos, o quarto entrando em foco outra vez.

_Sirius_.

Outra vez aquela voz lhe chamando. Olhou para Hermione, a morena já tinha parado de chorar, mas ainda estava na mesma posição. Novamente ela parecia não ter escutado nada, e ele queria entender de quem era aquela voz. Fitou a porta do quarto, esperando que alguém aparecesse, lhe chamasse e ele pudesse parar de achar que estava imaginando aquela voz.

Ninguém apareceu e a imagem da loira no bar voltou em sua mente, como se passando na frente de suas íris. Quem era ela? E por que ele não conseguia lembrar-se de quando a tinha visto? Balançou a cabeça e passou a mão livre pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. O movimento fez Hermione virar a cabeça e olhá-lo.

Sabia que seu rosto estava inchado e que seu estado deveria ser o mais precário possível. Estava tão cansada, tão exausta de tudo que acontecera naquele dia que sua aparência era o que menos importava. Olhou para Sirius que a fitava com olhos tristes. Ele não tinha nada a ver com sua dor, não poderia obrigá-lo a ficar ali.

Mas não queria ficar sozinha. Naquele momento, tudo o que menos queria era ficar sozinha. Já não importava que naquela mesma manhã ele tivesse assustado-a, que havia algo de errado com ele. Agora, Hermione apenas queria alguém ali, perto dela, apenas para estar ali. Mesmo que para distraí-la com besteiras.

Virou-se na cama, ficando de frente para Sirius, vendo que ele ajeitava-se melhor a seu lado. Apoiou o rosto no travesseiro, tentando evitar que a voz de Harry ficasse repetindo em sua cabeça todas as coisas que Ginny sofrera. Era terrível que um ser humano pudesse fazer isso com outro. Claro, ela conhecia a maldade humana, conhecia pessoas desprezíveis que poderiam fazer aquilo. Mas nunca se acha que será com alguém que você ama.

-Acha que vão pegar quem fez isso com Ginny? – perguntou bem baixo, vendo o moreno fitá-la.

-Sim. Tenho certeza. – sua voz não passou certeza alguma para a morena, mas ela aceitou.

-Por que acha que isso aconteceu?

Deu de ombros. Não tinha a menor idéia do porquê de fazerem aquilo àquela garota. Na verdade, tinha idéia, mas nunca a falaria em voz alta. Achava-se nojento apenas pensar na satisfação que o assassino alcançou com o corpo morto da pequena Weasley.

-Será que ela... Sofreu?

-Hermione, não pense nessas coisas. – pousou uma mão no topo da cabeça dela. – Tente pensar que acabou. Não podem mais machucá-la.

Hermione assentiu, mas a dor ainda era grande demais. Imaginar que Ginny teria sofrido horas a fio nas mãos de quem a matou, e o que ele fizera com o corpo dela antes de matá-la. Queria não ter escutado Harry falando o que aconteceu, não queria nunca mais escutar nada sobre aquilo. Era horrível demais.

-Obrigada por ficar aqui.

-Sem problemas. – disse afastando a mão da cabeça dela, apenas para pousá-la no ombro dela, vendo-a aproximar-se mais de si. – Como está sua mão?

A pergunta fez Hermione lembrar-se dos olhos de Sirius naquela manhã e isso a fez estremecer com certa força. Por um momento não quisera se importar com o modo dele de agir horas antes, mas agora, segurando sua própria mão, sentindo a dor levemente, quis afastar-se dele. Porém, não queria de modo algum que Sirius se afastasse, poderia ser que piorasse a situação.

Devagar levantou-se e ergueu a manga do casaco, mostrando para ele o punho direito, arroxeado. Ambos viam as marcas dos dedos de Sirius, onde ele apertara com força.

-Não quis lhe machucar. – disse observando a pele machucada dela.

-Eu sei. – respondeu e olhou-o de canto de olho. – Acho que poderíamos conversar sobre esses seus brancos, não?

Sirius virou a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela queria conversar sobre aquilo? Agora?

-Não acha que seria melhor...

-Sirius, eu preciso ocupar minha cabeça com outras coisas. – cobriu o roxo no punho outra vez, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama, esperando que ele parasse de olhá-la daquele jeito.

-Não me lembro bem. – mentiu, não lembrava-se exatamente do que acontecia, mas sabia que era algo relacionado com Ginny Weasley.

-Então me conta de seu sonho.

O silêncio pairou pelo quarto por alguns minutos, ele sabia bem que não poderia contar nada sobre seus sonhos. Aquilo simplesmente lhe deixaria com um cartaz de culpado pendurado no pescoço. Balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse desculpando-se por não lembrar também de sonho algum. Hermione o fitou de canto de olho, cruzando os braços, querendo que Sirius parasse de mentir.

-Certo, me conte sobre o Véu.

Novamente Sirius ficou em silêncio, aquele tópico simplesmente parecia um papel em branco em sua mente. Tinha flashes sobre o que acontecera lá, mas estava tudo tão conectado e parecido com o que acontecera com Ginny que ele também não poderia dizer nada. Balançou a cabeça novamente, vendo a morena semi-cerrar os olhos como se desconfiasse.

-Uma hora terá que conversar com alguém sobre isso. – disse baixo, como que o acusando.

-Quando lembrar, converso.

A resposta pareceu deixar Hermione ainda mais desconfiada, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer. A não ser, a pequena idéia que surgiu em sua mente. Assentiu, como que concordando com ele e começou a bolar o plano em sua mente. Sirius falaria por bem, ou por mal.

* * *

_continua..._


	8. Capítulo 7

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, vocês estão gostando da minha insanidade, que tudo! Fico feliz que estão lendo e comentando. Valeu mesmo!_

_Trice, obrigadinha por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 7**

Segurou o frasco de Veritaserum entre os dedos, olhando-o e fitando logo após o copo de Firewhisky. Derramou o conteúdo do frasco dentro da bebida, sabendo que era uma pequena quantidade, mas que seria suficiente para fazer Sirius começar a falar. E já estavam sem se falar o dia inteiro. Sirius praticamente não saíra da biblioteca o dia todo, deixando o ar quase que impossível de se respirar de tantos cigarros que ele havia fumado ali dentro.

Entrou na biblioteca segurando o copo dele e um copo seu, como se realmente fosse beber. O moreno estava perto da prateleira de livros, fitando as lombadas dos volumes, como que querendo ler, mas sem vontade alguma. Sabia que ele poderia desconfiar, mas até então, nada seria tão péssimo como não ter resposta alguma.

-Acho que merecemos. – mostrou os copos para ele, vendo que ele lhe sorria segurando o cigarro em um dos lados dos lábios e vinha em sua direção.

Sirius viu quando Hermione sorriu fracamente, pegando o copo. Ficara ali dentro da biblioteca, estava começando a criar coragem e pegar alguns livros, começar a pesquisar os livros que ela poderia ter lido para lhe trazer de volta. Neles poderia ser que achasse algumas respostas. Respostas para as coisas que lhe acontecera, para os sonhos que tivera.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona, vendo que Sirius continuava de pé. Desde que ele saíra de seu quarto no dia anterior, não mais falara com ele, na verdade, apenas ouviu quando o moreno passou para tomar banho hoje cedo, e desde então ele estava trancado na biblioteca. Puxou as pernas para cima, segurando-as com um braço e encostou o copo nos lábios, apenas deixando que a bebida tocasse em seus lábios, como se fosse necessário fingir que estava tomando Firewhisky.

Viu quando Sirius observou o copo por alguns segundos e depois o virou na boca, bebendo tudo de uma só vez. Era só esperar alguns minutos, ele começaria a falar, e então, ela saberia da verdade. Ela _tinha_ que saber da verdade.

* * *

Olhou atentamente o corpo a sua frente. Era a segunda garota que achavam naquele estado. Corpos nus, cortados, mordidos, abusados. Voltou o pano branco por cima do corpo, virando-se e fitando o outro Auror a seu lado, ele o fitava sério. Não queria ser o primeiro a falar, mas aparentemente, teria que ser.

-Igual a Ginny Weasley.

-Só que dessa vez, não se pode considerar que foram Death Eaters. – a Auror que aproximou-se disse, olhando para o chão, vendo o corpo coberto e voltando seus olhos para os Aurores que estavam ali.

-Por que diz isso? – o Auror que estava examinando o corpo perguntou.

-Oras, ela foi aliada de Voldemort. – a Auror levantou ambas as sobrancelhas como se isso fosse óbvio. – A Família ainda tem prestígio, isso significa que ela não foi morta por Death Eaters.

-Isso pode ser vingança. – o Auror que estava em silêncio até esse momento disse aproximando-se um pouco mais dos outros dois. – Ninguém abusa, esfaqueia e desova um corpo assim por apenas estar sem ter o que fazer.

-Acha que foi premeditado? Que já tinham escolhido as duas garotas? – a mulher ficou ainda mais espantada.

-Premeditado, não. Mas bem planejado. – o Auror que parecia entender melhor isso abaixou-se junto ao corpo, levantando o pano branco. – Esses cortes são de navalha. Ela abusa delas antes, as corta depois, e as mata com o corte na garganta. – indicou o corte que abria-se na garganta da garota.

-Como sabe de tudo isso? – a Auror perguntou, observando com atenção o homem abaixado.

-Depois de certos anos entre eles, eu conheço algumas coisas sórdidas. – levantou-se cobrindo o cadáver outra vez.

-Quem você lembra que era assim, Malfoy? – Draco fitou o Auror e balançou a cabeça.

-Dos que escaparam? Nenhum. – começou a afastar-se, o cheiro daquela cena estava começando a lhe deixar enjoado. – Isso foi pura maldade humana.

A Autor fitou o homem que ficou a seu lado, ainda não acreditando que Draco Malfoy estava mesmo juntando-se aos Aurores. Ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas vendo o loiro afastar-se.

-Ele a conhecia, não?

-Draco traiu a todos eles. – o homem moreno apenas fitou o pano branco, pensativo. – Pansy Parkinson foi uma delas.

* * *

Luna estava deitada observando Harry, que dormia por mais de duas horas desde que acontecera a tragédia. Harry parecia que estava tão exausto como quando a Guerra acabou. O rosto estava vermelho, ele chorara ainda mais depois do enterro e ainda mais quando chegaram em casa. Ela sabia que Ginny fora muito importante na vida dele, na verdade, na vida dela também. Ela sabia que sem a ajuda da ruiva, muitas coisas não teriam acontecido.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, empurrando-os para longe do rosto, sentindo que eles estavam molhados. Harry estava um caco e Luna apenas poderia ficar a seu lado, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Ela sofreria com ele, e então, eles teriam que seguir em frente, porque Harry não deixaria de procurar pelo assassino da amiga. Ele dissera que se juntaria aos Aurores no dia seguinte e que começaria a procurar.

Com toda certeza Ginny não teria sido morta por qualquer pessoa, não. A pessoa que a matou, sabia quem ela era. Era um crime muito pessoal. Era algo muito vingativo. Não havia modo de ser algum louco muggle. Respirou fundo e apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro, odiava não ter as respostas para poder ajudar Harry. Era quase como que se fosse novamente a desligada do colégio, onde as pessoas pouco lhe davam crédito ou lhe ajudavam.

Mas sua mente estava tão cheia sobre as coisas que vira em Sirius e sobre o livro que ainda estava em sua casa, que simplesmente não conseguia pensar direito sobre outra coisa.

"_Porque a alma não morre, apenas divide-se, perde-se, e é substituída. A Sombra sempre substitui a parte perdida, dividia. Pois está solitária, perdida. E no Véu, presa._

_E aquele que teve a alma roubada, ou retirada sem permissão, pode voltar, se outra alma lhe oferecer a mão."_

Sabia que deveria já ter mostrado isso para Hermione ou para Harry, que mesmo com o caso do homicídio de Ginny, aquilo deveria significar alguma coisa. Mas então, já conseguia ter a plena idéia de que Hermione lhe diria que era somente mais uma frase, que não deveria se preocupar. E que Harry, triste pela morte bruta da amiga, e feliz pelo retorno triunfal do padrinho, lhe diria que ela estava apenas com a mente cheia e estava imaginando coisas.

Não adiantava mostrar as coisas para quem não quisesse ver. Eles estavam com os olhos focados em outras coisas, aprendera que pessoas com focos diferentes do dela, acabavam por fazê-la ficar de lado, esperando a vez de mostrar que estava certa. Mas Luna temia. Luna tinha medo de que quando falasse algo, quando as pessoas começassem a prestar atenção em si, fosse tarde demais. Sirius já tivesse enlouquecido, ou pior. Respirou fundo, fitando o teto do quarto, as sombras que moviam-se com a iluminação do corredor.

_Sombras_.

Nunca ouvira falar em sombras que ocupam pessoas, mas tudo poderia acontecer dentro do Véu. Ninguém sabia o que acontecia dentro do Véu, e não se tinha a mínima idéia de alguém que já tinha voltado de lá. Bom, até agora. Agora se tinha Sirius Black, o primeiro homem que voltou do Véu. E Luna tinha plena certeza de que não fora sozinho.

* * *

Observava como Sirius continuava olhando as lombadas dos livros, pulando de prateleira para prateleira, como se procurasse por algum específico. Esperou, contando cinco minutos no relógio de pulso, era mais que suficiente para que a poção fizesse efeito. Deixou seu copo na mesa de centro, e sorriu quando Sirius virou-se sorrindo.

-Procurando algo em particular?

-Apenas tentando descobrir algo sobre meus sonhos. – as palavras deixaram a boca de Sirius e ele fitou Hermione sério. A morena manteve a mesma expressão como se aquilo nada lhe dissesse, mas por dentro ela comemorou, a poção fizera efeito.

-Quais sonhos? – perguntou baixo, como que não querendo.

-Com o sangue. – Sirius fitou a morena, como que tendo plena idéia do que ela fizera. Sentou-se, os dedos segurando o copo vazio. Olhou-o.

-Sobre o Véu?

Hermione esperou pacientemente que Sirius respondesse, ele não tinha muita escolha, na verdade, mas então, os olhos que a fitaram eram aqueles escuros, aqueles sombrios que lhe dava medo. Ficou parada em seu lugar, sem mexer nem mesmo um músculo, apenas os olhos que fitavam como Sirius movia-se no sofá. O moreno a fitou, segurando o cigarro com a mão livre, levando-o a boca, tragando profundamente e fitando-a cada segundo mais sério.

-Sobre o Véu.

Ele respondeu a pergunta, e era aquela voz do dia anterior, que não era Sirius de modo algum falando. Hermione engoliu em seco e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de criar coragem e falar com quem quer que fosse.

-O que aconteceu no Véu?

Percebeu que até sua voz tremia ao falar com ele, mas ele continuava lá, fumando, olhando-a, como se estivesse preparando-se. Por algum tempo Sirius apenas fumou, apreciando o gosto que o cigarro deixava em sua língua, o gosto que ficava entre sua boca e a bebida a pouco ingerida.

-Ela me escolheu.

-Escolheu?

-Sim. Para fazer o serviço.

-Serviço? – Hermione viu Sirius apagar o cigarro na mesa ao lado, pouco importando-se com a mobília cara e antiga, ou com o cinzeiro que estava na mesa do centro.

-Alguém tinha que controlar aquela navalha. – respondeu levantando-se e deixando o copo cair no chão no tapete. Por sorte o copo apenas bateu no tapete, sem quebrar, e rolou para debaixo da mesa.

Mione seguira o copo com os olhos até vê-lo parar em um dos pés da mesa, e quando levantara os olhos, Sirius estava muito mais perto, praticamente parado ao seu lado. Engoliu em seco, o moreno a fitava sério, como nervoso, bem parecido com o dia de ontem. Ficou em silêncio, apenas pensando no que deveria fazer. Ainda tinha a marca no punho da mão dele, ainda conseguia sentir o hálito dele em seu rosto e lembrar o modo como aqueles olhos negros a mantiveram parada de medo.

-Você sabia que Veritaserum não funciona com quem tecnicamente já morreu?

Hermione virou a cabeça tão rápido que sentiu os músculos de seu pescoço esquentarem. Sirius a observava atentamente, como se quisesse decorar suas reações. A morena ficou em silêncio, apenas esperando pelo próximo passo dele. Não conseguia entender aquilo, ele sabia o que ela havia colocado na bebida dele e mesmo assim tinha tomado? Mas então, aquele era Sirius?

-Sirius?

-Sim? – a voz divertida dele a vez ficar ainda mais confusa.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

Sirius inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse pensando, mas seus olhos estavam colados aos olhos dela, apenas fitando, apenas esperando por alguma reação dela de se afastar. E a morena fez exatamente isso, levantou-se, afastando-se alguns passos.

Um sorriso malicioso rasgou seu rosto, deixando-o praticamente alegre demais para aquela situação. Hermione não entendia, não conseguia entender nada sobre o que estava acontecendo. Uma hora parecia ser Sirius, outra não. O viu aproximando-se, devagar, como que não querendo assustá-la. Mas aqueles olhos escuros a amedrontavam.

Parou a um passo da morena, olhando-a de cima, fitando os olhos arregalados dela. Sorriu um pouco mais, inclinando seu corpo, segurando a mão machucada dela novamente. Hermione engoliu em seco, apenas observando, apenas vendo até onde aquilo iria, até onde Sirius ou fosse quem fosse, iria.

Levantou a mão dela para perto de seu rosto, colocando-a perto de sua boca, ainda sem tirar os olhos dos olhos dela. Dedo por dedo, Sirius primeiro sentiu o cheiro, para depois abrir brevemente sua boca, separando os lábios levemente e colocando a ponta do dedo indicador entre seus lábios, sentindo o gosta da pele dela. Hermione estremeceu, sem conseguir reagir.

Colocou a ponta da língua contra a pele da ponta do dedo dela, apenas para sentir ainda mais o gosto da pele dela. Era ácido, como se ela tivesse segurado algo velho ou enferrujado. Puxou a mão dela para mais perto de sua boca, o dedo dela um pouco mais dentro de sua boca, enquanto ela tremia. Seus olhos fitavam os dela, sem conseguir desviar. Conseguia ver o medo estampado naquelas íris chocolate, e aquilo o impulsionava, o dava mais e mais vontade de continuar o que fazia.

Lambeu o dedo dela até ter praticamente o dedo inteiro na boca, e segurou a outra mão dela com sua mão livre, vendo que ela assustava-se ainda mais. Sorriu disso, retirando o dedo dela de sua boca, beijando a ponta quando o libertou. Via ambas mãos da garota tremendo, e isso o fez sorrir mais, era extremamente interessante.

Voltou a colocar o dedo dela em sua boca, apenas para lamber novamente, dessa vez, fechando os olhos e apreciando o gosto, apenas focando-se em como aquilo lhe era excitante, sentir o gosto da pele dela. A outra mão da garota estava praticamente mole em sua mão, e a espalmou em sua perna, na coxa, bem perto de onde realmente queria. A sentiu estremecer com força. Abriu os olhos, vendo que Hermione estava com os olhos arregalados, mas paralisada.

-Quero dizer... – lambeu o dedo dela mais uma vez, dessa vez toda a extensão dele. – Que eu só te digo a verdade quando quero.

Sorriu ao vê-la arregalando os olhos ainda mais.

* * *

_continua..._


	9. Capítulo 8

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, vocês conseguem fazer meu dia ser a coisa mais perfeita quando eu vejo que comentaram, sério. Adoro que vocês adorem o Six, ele é realmente de se adorar._

_Trice, adorei que você tenha betado essa fic, sério. Amo-te!_

_Boa Leitura, pessoas!_

_

* * *

_

_I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away_

**Forgiven by Within Temptation**

**Capítulo 8**

-O que quer? - Harry olhou para cima, vendo que o outro já estava ali. Encostou-se na parede, os tijolos irregulares incomodando suas costas.

-O que viu nessa cena?

-Devo compartilhar informações com você? – a voz do outro fez Harry virar-se levemente de lado, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Posso te passar algumas coisas.

Malfoy ponderou um pouco. Claro, poderia confiar em Potter, ele estava tão envolvido com esses casos quanto ele. Mas então, se ele tinha informações, porque não as levava para os Aurores? Continuou a fitá-lo na mesma intensidade que ele, esperando que o moreno cedesse, mas aparentemente Potter estava mais firme na decisão de esperar por sua assistência.

-Mesma cena, mesmo modo de matar e abusar, Potter. – respondeu, escondendo o que deveria contar de verdade.

-E o que mais? – Harry sorriu de lado ao vê-lo levantar ambas sobrancelhas.

-Os cortes. Navalha. – o loiro começou, vendo que Potter abaixava a cabeça. Deveria se difícil para ele escutar que houve outra morte como a da quase noiva dele. – Havia sangue da Weasley. Ele usou a mesma arma.

-Já fizeram os exames?

-Agora de manhã.

Harry ficou algum tempo em silêncio. Recebera a notícia em casa sobre a morte de mais uma garota do mesmo modo que Ginny. E ficara imensamente surpreso quando ouvira o nome de Pansy Parkinson. E ficara ainda mais surpreso quando escutara que Draco Malfoy tinha sido colocado no caso, por estar sempre presente quando coisas horríveis aconteciam e eles sempre tendiam a culpar os Death Eaters.

-Não havia sangue nos locais. Ele as matou em outros lugares.

-Ou no mesmo lugar. – Draco disse, vendo que Potter o olhava sério, mas concordava.

-Tem alguma idéia de algum lugar que seus antigos 'amigos' poderiam fazer isso?

Draco riu. Sabia que Potter lhe perguntaria algo como aquilo. É claro que as pessoas achariam que ele estava envolvido, se é que poderiam culpar de verdade os Death Eaters que escaparam das mãos do Ministério e de seus brilhantes Aurores. Mas ele tinha a leve impressão de que aquilo não era serviço dos Death Eaters remanescentes, tinha algo que destoava, apesar dele não ter bem idéia do quê.

-Não foram eles.

O moreno fitou Draco seriamente, como ele poderia ter tanta certeza sobre o que falava?

-Como sabe?

-Eles teriam deixado um recado para você. – deu de ombros, não querendo chamar a atenção para si, ou Potter nunca mais o deixaria em paz.

-Então acha que foi quem?

-Se eu soubesse, já estaria à caça. – respondeu olhando para o chão, sentindo-se observado.

-Acha que... – parou no meio da frase, não querendo dizer aquilo. – Que mais de uma pessoa abusou delas?

-Não. – os testes lhe confirmaram isso. – Ele foi um pouco mais descuidado com a segunda. – não falaria o nome dela. – As mordias estavam muito mais fortes. Apenas uma amostra de dentes.

Harry apenas assentiu, o sangue fervendo por debaixo da pele. Odiava pensar que tinha um homem solto por Londres, fazendo vítimas e abusando delas. Matando-as lentamente e deixando-as em terrenos para que mundo visse o que ele fizera. Aquilo tinha que parar, eles tinham que pegá-lo.

-Caso tenha mais detalhes...

-Não vou lhe passar mais nada. – Draco respondeu vendo que o moreno o fitava seriamente. – Não é meu superior, não tenho obrigação nenhuma.

-É uma troca, ou acha que tudo que eles descobrirem vão passar para um ex-Death Eater?

O loiro pareceu genuinamente surpreso. Não tinha idéia de que poderiam esconder informações dele apenas pelo passado que ele já deixara mais do que claro que não era mais o que acontecia no presente. Mas então, ali, com Potter poderia ter acesso as informações que os Aurores pudessem esconder dele por aquele motivo, e o moreno parecia apenas querer em troca o que ele poderia perceber e que os outros Aurores não. Era uma troca justa, pensou.

-Quando souber de mais alguma coisa, lhe aviso.

Harry assentiu e afastou-se, aparatando poucos passos depois.

* * *

Hermione estava paralisada no mesmo lugar sem conseguir mexer nada mais a não ser os olhos. Sua respiração estava praticamente suspensa, seu coração parecia ter parado de bater e seu cérebro registrava tudo, mas parecia que era um filme que estava acontecendo, como se ela não conseguisse participar. Sentia o calor da perna dele em sua mão, sentia a língua áspera dele a deslizar por seu dedo. Porém, não conseguia mover-se. Aqueles olhos dele pareciam acorrentá-la ali.

Ele teve idéia do que ela fizera com o Firewhisky, que tentara fazê-lo falar, mas então a poção não funcionara, e aquela sombra escura apossara-se novamente dos olhos de Sirius, e agora parecia controlá-lo, fazendo-o segurá-la e fazer aquelas coisas. Sentia a língua a deslizar por seu dedo, o modo como ela mexia-se prendendo sua atenção. O rosto do moreno parecia se contorcer de prazer com aquele gesto, era apenas um gesto idiota, mas que fazia com que Sirius sentisse prazer.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo a garganta apertada. E então ele a soltou, apenas olhando-a com um sorriso no canto da boca. Afastou-se alguns passos, mas bateu na mesa de centro e quase caiu por cima dela. Sirius a segurou pela cintura, colando-a a ele, fazendo-a sentir seu corpo.

-Você tem plena idéia do que eu quero, não?

Apenas assentiu, sabia que não conseguiria falar.

-E eu sei o que você quer. – sua voz estava baixa, rouca e Sirius sentiu que algo parecia segurar seus ombros, inclinando seu corpo contra o dela. – Uma troca justa.

-Não. – tremeu ao responder, vendo-o ficar sério.

-Não?

-Não.

Debateu-se contra o aperto dele, soltando-se, mas tendo idéia de que ele a deixara sair. Sirius era mais forte que ela, e mesmo ainda machucado, conseguiria segurá-la sem muito esforço.

-Sirius eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas esse não é você. Se você conseguir me escutar, por favor, volte. - ela tinha que apelar. Tinha que apelar para pedir por Sirius, pois sabia que aquele homem ali naquele cômodo não era ele.

Era como se algo se arrastasse para longe de si. Era como se algo fosse sugado de sua mente, os dedos deslizando por sua cabeça, afastando-se, escondendo-se, rindo do pedido da morena. Via Hermione parada longe de si e tinha plena idéia do que acontecera, mas era como se não fosse com ele. Era como se tivesse visto outra pessoa fazendo tais coisas com a morena e ele apenas estivesse assistindo sem poder interromper.

-Sirius?

Os olhos dele estavam claros outra vez e Hermione relaxou brevemente. Ela tinha que contar isso para Harry, estava ficando perigoso demais. Quem lhe garantiria que da próxima vez ele não a atacaria contra a vontade dela? Não, ela já não poderia querer descobrir isso sozinha, ela tinha que ter ajuda, tinha que ter segurança.

-O que está acontecendo comigo?

A pergunta tirou Hermione de seus devaneios. Observou que Sirius sentara-se na poltrona que estava antes, a aparência cansada, envelhecida, os cabelos caindo no rosto, os olhos vasculhando o chão sem fitá-lo. Como alguém poderia estar tão dividido?

-O que eu te fiz? Não foi a primeira vez.

Não respondeu, não queria deixá-lo pior do que ele parecia estar. Aproximou-se lentamente, sabendo que o perigo de verdade tinha passado. O viu ainda lhe fitar, aquele olhar perdido, aquele olhar triste e preocupado. Era como se aquela pessoa que a segurara com força há pouco não fosse Sirius e sim outra pessoa que já deixara o recinto. Parou ao lado da poltrona, fitando o homem que a olhava como que querendo entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Mas ela não tinha as respostas, e isso a frustrava.

-Você precisa passar por um médico. Nós vamos resolver isso.

-Não foi a primeira vez. – insistiu na frase, dessa vez segurando a mão direita dela, vendo as marcas dos dedos que fizera no punho dela.

-Você não...

-São as únicas marcas? – perguntou fitando as marcas roxas, seus olhos presos às marcas de seus dedos na pele clara dela.

-Sirius...

-São as únicas? – perguntou novamente.

-São. – respondeu e o viu levar sua mão para perto do rosto dele.

E então sentiu, sentiu que Sirius acariciava as marcas, sentiu que ele beijava onde a havia machucado. Ele dizia algumas coisas baixas, mas não conseguia entender bem o que era. A cena era um pouco surreal demais, era como se ela não conseguisse acreditar que Sirius fosse capaz daquilo. Sentia que ele continuava a beijar a pele de seu punho, os lábios quentes contra sua pele machucada, e ele parecia que pedia desculpas, como que pedindo que ela não o afastasse por isso. Ao menos, era o que ela conseguia entender dos murmúrios dele.

-Sirius...

-Não. – a puxou para si, fazendo-a cair sentada em seu colo. A segurou apertada em um abraço, seu rosto perdido entre os cachos dela. Hermione estava surpresa novamente, os braços soltos ao lado do próprio corpo. Aquela cena ficando cada vez mais surreal. – Eu não fiz por querer lhe machucar.

-Eu sei, Sirius...

-Acredite em mim. Como já fez antes. – disse baixo no ouvido dela, sentido-a lhe abraçar segundos depois. Sentia que a morena estava tensa, que parecia estar com medo, mas mesmo assim a segurou contra si, mesmo assim a prendeu em seus braços, tendo medo dela lhe deixar sozinho.

Estava com medo do que poderia fazer se ficasse sozinho. Aquela sombra que arrastava-se no fundo de sua mente, escorrendo os dedos por seu cérebro, tomando conta de seu corpo, sussurrando atrocidades em seus ouvidos, lhe comandava. E ele tinha muito medo de que essa sombra tomasse conta de si outra vez, que lhe fizesse fazer mal a outra pessoa novamente.

Afastou seu rosto do cabelo dela, olhando-a nos olhos, ainda segurando-a contra si, o corpo dela de lado em seu colo. Via que a morena ainda estava com medo, que ela ainda não conseguia ficar perto de si sem ter medo de que ele fosse lhe atacar novamente. Queria poder fazer algo que provasse que aquele assassino não era ele. Levantou uma mão, os dedos prendendo um cacho atrás da orelha dela, vendo-a lhe fitar com receio.

Odiou ver aquele olhar dela, odiou que o monstro usasse seu corpo para deixá-la com medo, para fazer as atrocidades que fazia. Engoliu em seco quando aproximou o rosto do dela, da única pessoa que realmente não desistira dele. A viu lhe fitando agora questionadora, como se não estivesse entendendo o que ele estava fazendo. E Sirius só conseguia pensar naquilo, em tê-la perto, em segurá-la contra si, em agradecer o quanto pudesse por ela acreditar nele, por ela, mesmo com medo, lutar para trazê-lo de volta, afastar aquilo que o controlava.

Sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus e sentiu-se derreter. Era tão estranho sentir Sirius calmo. Era como se os lábios dele estivessem quentes e pedindo pelos seus. E Hermione fechou os olhos encostando os lábios aos dele, deixando que ele a puxasse para mais perto, que ele acalmasse a mente. Porque sentia que o corpo dele relaxava, sentia que a respiração dele acalmava. Era como se ele estivesse segurando-se em um bote salva-vidas no meio do oceano.

Era quente, era macio e era diferente. Os lábios de Sirius pressionaram contra os dela, a língua pedindo passagem para dentro de sua boca. Mas não permitiu, apenas afastou-se um pouco, vendo-o lhe olhar com os olhos preocupados, aquele cinza claro que a deixava feliz em ver. Aquele cinza que a observava com atenção, com receio de ter feito algo errado. Hermione via claramente a diferença entre Sirius e o que quer que fosse aquela sombra. Entretanto, ela não tinha idéia do que poderia trazer aquela sombra de volta.

-Eu acredito em você, Sirius. – disse e o viu sorrir, apesar de ser um sorriso triste.

-Não queria machucá-la.

-Eu sei.

Mordeu o lábio ao vê-lo aproximar-se novamente de sua boca, como que vindo beijá-la outra vez. Sabia que era errado, era apenas um momento de fraqueza dele, ele estava desorientado e faria qualquer coisa para salvar-se. Mas então, ela negaria? Ela não lhe estenderia a mão para fazer com que ele se sentisse seguro em algum lugar e parasse de deixar aquela sombra lhe consumir? Teria coragem de negar ajuda ao homem que ficara um ano procurando por uma solução para trazê-lo de volta?

Sentiu os lábios dele pressionando contra os seus novamente, separou devagar os lábios.

* * *

_continua..._

**Tradução:**

_Eu sei que isso foi destinado para dar errado  
Você estava procurando por uma boa saída  
Pra expulsar seus demônios_


	10. Capítulo 9

**N.A.:** _Esse capítulo inteiro foi escrito ao som de My Mind's Eye, do Sirenia. Adoro a música e sou viciada na banda._

_Pessoas amo demais todos que comentaram, fico muito feliz mesmo._

_Valeu Trice por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

**N.B.:** Onde você acha essas músicas que combinam pra caray? ;)

* * *

_You will never realize_

_What darkness lies inside_

_Inside my mind_

**My Mind's Eye by Sirenia**

**Capítulo 9**

Acordou. Abriu os olhos para o quarto escuro, a mão tateando o lado esquerdo, a procura dela, mas não encontrou nada. Lembrava-se de ter passado horas com ela na poltrona da biblioteca, apenas apreciando o gosto que a boca dela tinha. O gosto da língua dela contra a sua. O pequeno corpo dela pressionado contra o seu, às vezes, afastando-se quando ele a segurava com mais força.

Sirius lembrava-se de a ter trazido para seu quarto, ela em seu colo, parecendo uma criança. O rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, a respiração levemente acelerada. Lembrava-se de ter colocado-a a seu lado, beijado de leve os lábios dela, de tê-la abraçada a si quando caíram no sono. Mas agora estava sozinho.

Levantou-se da cama, fitando o quarto escuro mais uma vez. Onde ela estaria? Que horas eram? Andou até a janela com as cortinas cerradas, afastando-as brevemente, apenas para ver a lua brilhando com toda sua glória no céu escuro. Poderiam ser mais de dez horas, ou talvez até mais. Andou até a porta, decidido a achar Hermione, conversar com ela, abrir o jogo.

Olhou no quarto de Regulus, vendo que ela não estava lá. Decidido a achá-la, Sirius desceu as escadas sem prestar atenção ao resto da casa, se ouvia algo. Mas então, parou. No último degrau ouviu um barulho de vidro. Apurou os ouvidos e ouviu novamente o barulho vindo da cozinha. Andou rápido até lá, afoito para encontrar Hermione.

Abriu a porta e então viu que não era Hermione que estava ali, era Luna. Sorriu forçando os lábios para cima, não era ela que ele queria. Entrou no cômodo vendo a loira parada perto da pia, um livro na mesa junto com a bolsa dela. Viu que ela o fitava atenta, não gostou disso. Era como se ela estivesse desconfiada de algo. Sentiu dedos deslizando por sua cabeça, como dedos invisíveis, sentiu que o chão desaparecia por debaixo de seus pés.

Luna percebeu que Sirius estava parecendo perdido, como se algo o estivesse incomodando de verdade. Os olhos dele estavam colados em si, mas ele não a via, não parecia estar realmente vendo-a. Ficou parada no mesmo lugar, apenas registrando tudo que estava acontecendo com ele, assim que Hermione passasse por aquela porta, ela contaria tudo isso. Ela _tinha_ que ter visto acontecendo antes ou saber o que ele estava passando.

_Sirius_.

Seus olhos entraram em foco e fitaram a loira parada perto da pia, os olhos atentos. Um sorriso espalhou-se por seu rosto, mas Luna não sorriu de volta para ele. Por um momento apenas a analisou, apenas viu como ela se movia devagar, como os olhos azuis da garota pareciam se mover por seu rosto, como que procurando algo.

_Saia_.

Mordeu o lábio ao vê-lo lhe piscar um olho, aquele sorriso no canto do lábio. Mas então, Sirius virou-se, e saiu da cozinha. Luna cogitou ir atrás dele, mas então, o ouviu subindo as escadas e minutos depois, o ouviu descendo. Não tinha conseguido se mexer até aquele momento, não tinha conseguido pensar no que fazer de verdade, porque sentia-se mal perto dele. Era como se aquilo que estava usando o corpo de Sirius, fosse algo maligno, algo que a repelia.

Andou devagar até a porta da cozinha, e apenas conseguiu ver as costas de Sirius passando pela porta de entrada, e então a madeira encaixou-se no batente com um barulho alto. Sua respiração acelerou, não poderia deixar Sirius sozinho, mas então, o seguiria? E faria o quê? Balançou a cabeça e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima. Não havia o que fazer, se o seguisse e nada acontecesse, seria chamada de louca e Harry ficaria furioso por estar desconfiando do padrinho dele.

Não, tinha que conversar com Hermione, contar o que vira, apontar no livro o que ela deixara passar e então as duas começariam a procurar. Aquilo poderia ir longe demais e Luna não poderia deixar que ninguém se machucasse. Muito menos Harry.

_Ache alguém_.

Sirius ouvia a voz dentro de sua cabeça, mas parecia que conseguia sentir o hálito de quem a dizia batendo frio em sua orelha. Fitou a rua escura à sua frente, tinha que achar um bar, tinha que sair dali. Tinha problemas a resolver, tinha que achar uma mulher para a noite de hoje.

_Cace._

Sorriu descendo a rua e virando na próxima, vendo que carros passavam com os faróis ligados, pessoas conversando dentro. Observava cada mulher que via, observava cada corpo que passava por si. Mas nenhuma lhe interessava. Respirou fundo, trazendo o cheiro da noite para seu sistema. Pegou o maço de cigarros do bolso da calça e puxou um para si, colocando-o entre os lábios e acendendo com o isqueiro que usava quando estava entre muggles.

Duas ruas à frente Sirius viu um bar, onde um grupo de garotas entrava falando alto e rindo. Sorriu disso e atravessou a rua, decidindo que seria ali que ele entraria. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás, segurou o cigarro na boca e empurrou a porta de madeira, entrando no estabelecimento.

Era como qualquer outro bar com mesas, cadeiras, balcão, bancos e mesas de sinuca ao fundo. Sirius passou pelas pessoas até chegar ao fim do balcão, sentando-se no banco mais afastado. O homem, de aparência suja e cansada parou à frente dele, esperando que Sirius dissesse o que iria beber.

-Uma cerveja. – o homem pegou uma garrafa pequena e lhe entregou, virando-se e voltando para a pia para lavar alguns copos.

Sirius tomou um gole da cerveja, e tragou um dos últimos tragos do cigarro. Seu rosto estava de perfil para a mesa de sinuca, mas seus olhos cinza viam com perfeição o grupo de garotas que entraram antes dele em um das mesas. Observara cada uma delas, fixando os olhos em uma delas em particular.

A morena movia-se ao redor da mesa com o taco na mão, esperando a vez de jogar. Virou-se totalmente no banco, observando-a de frente, fumando e bebendo a cerveja. A garota em pouco tempo percebeu a atenção que recebia de Sirius e sorriu para ele, mostrando-se enquanto jogava. Sirius fumou três cigarros até que a garota resolveu vir até ele, e conforme ela aproximava-se, Sirius via o balanço do quadril exageradamente forte dela. Sorriu disso.

_Ela_.

-Vai embora comigo. – não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

A garota mordeu o lábio sorrindo maliciosa, olhando o corpo de Sirius, passando a mão na própria saia, mostrando as pernas pra ele. Mas o moreno já tinha decorado aquelas pernas, já tinha decorado as curvas dos seios que apareciam no decote exagerado.

-O que te garante? – ela disse após um momento e viu Sirius sorrir. Aquele sorriso desbancava qualquer homem no bar e encantava qualquer garota.

A olhou apenas mais uma vez, a viu mordendo o lábio e sorriu, olhando-a dentro dos olhos antes de começar a andar na direção da porta do recinto. Ele conhecia mulheres daquele tipo, ela o seguiria. Abriu a porta e saiu, contando até dez e terminando o cigarro. A porta abriu-se novamente e a garota saiu, segurando uma bolsa vermelha e sorrindo maliciosa quando viu que Sirius a olhava por cima do próprio ombro.

-E então, pra onde?

_Mate-a_.

Sirius sorriu mais para o sussurro em sua mente do que para o rosto sorrindo de malicioso que o queria aquela noite.

* * *

Hermione entrou em Grimmauld Place com a mente desligada. O dia fora exaustivo, passara por tantas coisas, conversara sobre coisas que preferia esquecer. Lembrava-se de ter acordado já era quase de noite, estava na cama de Sirius, abraçada à ele. Por alguns segundos apenas esperou, o fitou, vendo se ele acordaria também. Porém o moreno apenas moveu-se para mais perto, querendo segurá-la ainda mais contra ele.

Soltou-se bem devagar dos braços dele, ouvindo a respiração dele mudar um pouco, mas voltar a ser calma. Saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, sensações e imagens ainda correndo por seu corpo. Não conseguia acreditar que deixara tudo chegar aquele ponto, mas agora estava feito.

Foi para seu quarto, olhando para os lados e decidindo que iria agora falar com Harry, contar a ele tudo que tinha visto, tudo que sabia que estava acontecendo. Talvez juntos fossem mais forte, porque Hermione sentia-se tudo, menos uma pessoa forte naquele momento.

Minutos depois já estava pronta e desceu as escadas, qualquer barulho extinto, não queria fazer barulho algum e acordar Sirius. Saíra da casa e fora a de Harry, encontrando-o sozinho. Contou ao amigo tudo, exatamente como as coisas aconteceram. O moreno ficou irritado por ela não ter lhe contado antes que estava sentindo algo estranho no homem, mas ela disse que não achava que fosse algo demais.

Porém, ao mostrar para ele seu punho, as marcas de Sirius, o moreno irritou-se de verdade, querendo ir ter com o padrinho. Mione o segurou, explicando o que tinha acontecido entre eles na biblioteca. De primeira ela achou que Harry a mataria pela cor que ele ficou, vermelho como Ron ficava quando estava envergonhado ou com raiva. Entretanto, Harry apenas acariciou sua cabeça, escorrendo os dedos por seus cachos, dizendo que entendia o que ela estava tentando fazer.

Fora quase vinte minutos tentando convencê-lo de que não havia perigo em voltar para Grimmauld Place, que agora ela tinha idéia de como lidar com Sirius. E que pelo modo como ele estava dormindo quando saiu, ele deveria ficar apagado até a manhã seguinte. Estava tão cansada que nem ao menos percebeu que a luz da cozinha estava acessa e quando entrou assustou-se com Luna sentada em uma das cadeiras de madeira.

-Luna? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Viu que a loira a fitava séria, os olhos azuis firmes em seu rosto. Viu na mesa o livro que usara para trazer Sirius de volta do Véu e a bolsa colorida da loira.

-Aconteceu. – levantou-se, séria, como achava nunca ter ficado perto de Hermione. – Sirius. - os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se, preocupados.

-O que houve? – inconscientemente Hermione procurou por marcas em Luna, não vendo nada na pele clara dela.

-Você sabe. Aquele não é Sirius.

Hermione entendera o que acontecera. Luna também tinha visto a sombra nos olhos dele. Respirou fundo, parte aliviada por nada ter acontecido com a loira quando a sombra estava no controle de Sirius. Mas parte, estava preocupada demais, a parte que sabia que ele tinha acordado e que estava sem controle de si mesmo.

-Ele acordou?

-Ele saiu. – os olhos da morena arregalaram-se mais uma vez, dessa vez, em pânico. – Já faz algum tempo. Você também viu, não? Aquilo que tomou conta dele?

-Vi. É poderoso. – disse sentando-se derrotada. Não sabia o que fazer, Sirius solto pela cidade, sem controle de si mesmo, não acabaria bem essa história. – Tentei Veritaserum, mas ele sabia que eu tinha usado, não me contou nada.

-Acha que pode ser extremamente perigoso? - não havia necessidade usar a palavra extremamente, mas queria plantar essa idéia na mente dela, precisava de Hermione como sua aliada.

-Não acho que ele possa fazer mal à alguém.

O brilho insano nos olhos escuros de Sirius a fizeram estremecer na cadeira. Tinha medo daquilo que o controlava, não sabia o que era, e isso a deixava irritada e com medo. Caso aquilo se descontrolasse o que poderia acontecer? Não tinha a mínima idéia do que poderia acontecer com as pessoas ao redor, e isso lhe deixou com muito mais medo. Fitou na mesa o livro, lembrando-se agora que quando saíram do Ministério deixara-o com Luna.

Não se lembrava do livro, apenas lembrava-se de que o queria de volta, teria que ler e ver o que poderia ter vindo com Sirius, porque aquilo com certeza não existia antes dele entrar no Véu, ou alguém já teria visto. Luna percebeu onde os olhos chocolates da amiga estavam, e respirou fundo, pronta para começar a conversar de verdade com ela. Puxou o livro para si, ainda parada de pé perto da outra.

Passou algumas páginas e então encontrou a página que tinha a inscrição que ela já decorara, mas queria mostrar as letras que Hermione deixara escapar. Mostrar para ela o que poderia estar enfrentando. E talvez, juntas, pudessem encontrar uma cura ou solução para a situação que se encontravam.

Viu quando Luna empurrou o livro para sua frente, as páginas a mostra lhe lembravam da Sala do Véu. O dedo fino e delicado da loira lhe apontou a frase que dissera para trazer Sirius de volta. Porém, logo após seus olhos seguiram a ponta do dedo de Luna, que subia brevemente e apontava para uma frase antes. Leu em voz alta.

-"Porque a alma não morre, apenas divide-se, perde-se, e é substituída. A Sombra sempre substitui a parte perdida, dividia. Pois está solitária, perdida. E no Véu, presa."

A Sombra. Era isso que estava no lugar de Sirius.

--*--

_continua..._

**Tradução:**

_Você nunca vai perceber_

_O que a escuridão esconde dentro_

_Dentro da minha mente_


	11. Capítulo 10

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, esse capítulo, particularmente, envolve-se em coisas fortes. Então se você tem medo, nojo, sofre com os personagens, acho melhor não ler. SÉRIO. Eu posso ser chamada de insana e tal, mas acho que a fic é minha e eu faço o que bem entender dela. Vocês foram avisados desde o começo, e aqui a situação não muda, ainda é uma dark-fic, ainda é um dark-Sirius, e a cena que se passa é forte. CUIDADO._

_Agradecendo quem leu e comentou, muito obrigadinha._

_Trice, amo-te por betar essa insanidade._

_Boa Leitura!_

**N.B.:** Sem brincadeira que sempre que eu leio "sombra" eu lembro daquela frase: "Quem sabe o mal que se esconde nos corações alheios? O sombra sabe! Hahahaha." Leia-se nessa risada uma risada meio maléfica, meio assustadora...

_Another bill_

_From a killer_

_Turned a thrill_

_Into a tragedy_

_(...)Someone that you think_

_That you can trust_

_Is just_

_Another way to die._

**Another Way To Die by Jack White and Alicia Keys**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

A observava a sua frente, olhando em seus olhos enquanto começava a se despir. Era extremamente interessante ver as peças de roupas deixarem o corpo dela, roçarem a pele clara, mostrando o que ele realmente queria ver. Sirius encostou-se na parede, a luz fraca do cômodo deixando a vista somente o que era necessário estar a vista. Colocou a mão no bolso da calça, sentindo o metal. Teve vontade de tirá-lo do bolso, usá-lo de uma vez.

_Espere_.

Aquela voz gostava de lhe comandar, mas Sirius sabia que realmente deveria esperar. A garota rebolava, mostrando todas as partes possíveis do corpo totalmente nu. Sirius sorriu pelo canto da boca, deslizando a mão pelas coxas dela, trazendo-a para mais perto de si. A boca dela juntou-se a dele, e a garota achava que nunca sentira um beijo tão quente, tão desejoso. Sentiu-se especial nos braços daquele homem que ela não tinha idéia de quem era.

O corpo bateu na cama e Sirius pouco importou-se de tirar a roupa, queria estar dentro dela, queria fodê-la até a garota gritar seu nome. A abraçou, vendo-a sorrir enquanto esfregava-se nele, querendo mais contato. A mirou bem fundo nos olhos, sentindo pequenos dedos frios começarem a correr novamente por sua cabeça, duas mãos pressionavam suas costas para junto do corpo dela, um quadril pressionava o seu para de encontro as mãos dela, que abriam sua calça.

-Com pressa? – perguntou sorrindo de lado, vendo-a assentir e rir baixo.

Sentiu as mãos dela em si, movendo-o para si e para baixo, a força demonstrando a vontade. Algo frio tocou seus ouvidos, como que o hálito de alguém, e Sirius apenas fechou os olhos, apreciando as mãos da garota e o hálito _dela_. Não a conhecia por nome, não tinha idéia de quem ela era, mas sabia que era dona da voz, dona das ordens que ele ouvia.

_Apresse-se_.

Guiou-se para dentro da garota sem gentileza alguma, ouvindo deixar gemidos de dores escapar. Pouco importou-se com isso. Sentia dentro do bolso da calça o metal que usaria depois, e sentia como a garota era quente e apertada. Via os olhos fechados dela, a boca abrindo e fechando, as mãos cravando-se em seus ombros, apertando-o, enquanto o quadril mexia-se para encontrar o seu.

A cada estocada Sirius perdia um pouco mais da razão, e uma de suas mãos que antes estava espalmada no colchão, guiava-se pela lateral do corpo dela, indo na direção de sua calça, pegando a navalha no bolso. Por nenhum momento Sirius parou de afundar-se no corpo da garota, na verdade, era aquilo que lhe dava incentivo para pegar a navalha.

Encostou o cotovelo no colchão, jogando seu peso para o braço livre, ouvindo-a gemer mais alto e contorcer-se debaixo de si, tendo um orgasmo. Sorriu ao vê-la abrir os olhos, e afundou seu corpo dentro do dela apenas mais duas vezes, desfazendo-se dentro dela. Sentiu que ela lhe abraçava, os braços quentes segurando seu corpo junto do dela.

Lambeu a orelha dela, ouvindo-a rir baixo, satisfeita.

_Leve-a_.

-Segure-se, _querida_.

Saiu do corpo dela, aparatando logo em seguida. Quando chegou a onde queria, soltou-a, deixando-a cair nua no chão frio, o braço por debaixo do corpo, fazendo um barulho alto, um osso quebrado. Estremeceu quando ouviu o grito dela, olhando-a de cima, sorrindo.

Por um momento não sabia se estava com mais medo do que havia acontecido ou do que o homem estava fazendo. O viu fechando a calça, segurando uma navalha fechada na mão esquerda. O sorriso dele não sumia do rosto, era aquele sorriso sempre, desde que o vira no bar pela primeira vez. Engoliu em seco, o braço ardendo e latejando, tinha quebrado algo.

-O que quer?

Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sorrindo e observando o corpo dela no chão. A garota ainda não tinha olhado para os lados, então era por isso que ainda não tinha idéia do que aconteceria. A viu arrastar-se no chão, de frente para ele, usando o braço bom para mover-se. Esperou que ela olhasse para o chão, que visse que rastejava por algo que não era água.

Outro grito. Ela fitava o sangue que escorria por seu corpo. O chão era uma poça só de sangue. E para todo lado que olhasse via sangue no chão. Voltou seus olhos para ele, vendo-o lhe fitar ainda sorrindo.

-Me deixa ir, por favor.

Andou até ela, abaixando-se a seu nível, olhando-a dentro dos olhos, vendo o medo, o desespero, o ódio. Era tudo isso que queria, era exatamente tudo que esperava. Algo segurou seu braço, puxando a navalha, abrindo-a. Por um segundo, o brilho da lâmina faiscou nos olhos arregalados e espantados da garota, e no segundo seguinte, a lâmina manchava-se de vermelho.

Grito. Aquilo apenas o incentivava. A segurou, puxando-a para cima, empurrando-a contra o centro da sala, enquanto ela tentava lutar. Sirius observou como ela era pequena e indefesa, aquilo lhe deixou feliz.

_Ela é sua_.

A voz novamente. Sirius sorriu, adorava quando ela lhe entregava garotas assim. No Véu, fora igual. Sempre garotas que o adorariam na cama, mas o temeriam com a navalha. E essa era uma delas. Mas dessa vez seria diferente, dessa vez já tivera a satisfação que o corpo quente dela poderia lhe trazer, queria outra coisa. Prendeu apenas o braço bom dela em um tira de couro, deixando-a livre para poder se mover e tentar se afastar.

O corte no ombro ardia, e ela queria gritar e implorar para ir embora, mas ele já havia lhe amarrado com uma tira, e a observava. Viu que ele fechava os olhos por alguns segundos, apenas para abri-los logo após, as íris queimando vermelhas. Gritou de medo, o que aquele homem era? O que lhe aconteceria?

Levantou a lâmina, descendo-a devagar na barriga da garota, vendo a pele cortando-se, vendo o sangue escorrendo pela pele clara. Sorriu, o hálito gelado em seus ouvidos, o parabenizando, incentivando-o. E outro corte, e outro, e outro. Minutos, horas. Os gritos, a dor, a agonia, o medo, tudo esvaiu-se com o sangue dela. E por fim, ela pendeu morta na tira, os cabelos escondendo o rosto cortado.

_Termine_.

Sorriu quando segurou-a pelo cabelo, sentindo uma mão fechando-se por cima da sua, dedos invisíveis a segurarem a navalha consigo. A fenda abriu-se na garganta dela, mas quase nenhum sangue saiu do ferimento, mas Sirius já estava alegre mesmo assim. Soltou os cabelos da garota, vendo corpo balançar na tira de couro. Sentou-se no chão, espalmando as mãos no sangue que escorria para todos os lados, esticando as pernas e deixando o tecido de sua calça sugar o líquido escarlate.

Analisava com olhos atentos o corpo a sua frente. Dessa vez fora diferente, mas aparentemente _ela_ estava satisfeita, sentindo as mãos _dela_ a deslizarem por sua cabeça, empurrando seus cabelos para trás.

_Descanse_.

A voz dela era tão suave que Sirius apenas queria continuar a fazer as coisas que ela lhe pedia para poder ouvi-la sempre. Ainda ficou alguns minutos sentado ali no sangue, observando corpo que esfriava. Teria que livrar-se do corpo, rápido, e voltar para casa, se ficasse tempo demais fora, alguém poderia desconfiar. Levantou-se, puxando a varinha do bolso e soltando o corpo, vendo-o cair novamente no chão. Lembrou-se de que nem ao menos perguntara o nome da garota.

Deu de ombros, mexendo a varinha e fazendo o corpo levitar, aparatando com ele logo em seguida. Não havia luz diretamente onde estava, apenas os carros passando na ponte acima de si. Não teriam problemas de encontrá-la ali, mas provavelmente demoraria um ou dois dias. Soltou o corpo dela ali, olhando para si e usando um feitiço para limpar suas roupas. De modo algum poderia voltar a Grimmauld Place daquele jeito.

_Limpe-a_.

Estava quase aparatando quando ouviu a voz e lembrou-se de que tinha ido dentro da garota. Se não fosse a voz _dela_ teria deixado essa prova para trás. Usou o mesmo feitiço que usou para limpar suas roupas, e aparatou, indo pra a frente de Grimmauld Place, escondida entre os números 11 e 13. Antes de entrar acendeu um cigarro, e só então andou na direção da porta. Não tinha idéia de que horas eram, mas não deveria ser tão tarde.

A Mansão estava um silêncio, nada parecia se mover. Subiu as escadas, indo tomar um banho. Queria deitar e descansar, exatamente como _ela_ havia dito para fazer. Passou pelo quarto de Regulus, vendo que Hermione estava deitada na cama, ainda com roupas de sair, dormindo sentada, a cabeça pendendo para frente.

Dedos gelados deslizaram por sua mente, escorreram por suas costas, afastaram-se de seu corpo, rastejando para algum lugar. Piscou os olhos várias vezes, vendo que Hermione levantava a cabeça levemente, olhando-o enquanto esfregava os olhos. Fitou a morena e sorriu, tragando o cigarro, vendo-a levantar-se da cama, mas parar no batente da porta, sem aproximar-se demais.

-Onde foi? - observou cada milímetro do corpo de Sirius, tentando achar algo de estranho, mas não viu nada. Na verdade, ele parecia estar arrumado demais.

-Beber, fumar, respirar o ar nojento e poluído da cidade.

Respondeu dando de ombros, mas imagens do que realmente tinha acontecido passaram como flashes por seus olhos, e Sirius parou de sorrir. Hermione viu isso, mas não disse nada, apenas o mirou, tentando perceber algo de diferente, tentando ver se veria a sombra nos olhos dele.

-Vou tomar um banho. – disse passando a mão livre nos olhos e dirigindo-se para o banheiro.

Hermione ainda ficou algum tempo parada no mesmo lugar, estava com medo de perguntar algo, ver a sombra apossar-se de Sirius novamente, mas tinha que dizer algo, tinha que falar algo sobre o que tinha lido no livro, as palavras que Luna achara.

-O que é a Sombra, Sirius?

Virou-se devagar para ela, olhando-a sem saber o que responder. A viu lhe fitando atenta, e tentou forçar na mente para ver se lembrava de algo que já ouvira falar sobre alguma Sombra, mas não tinha idéia do que era. Deu de ombros, balançando a cabeça sem saber o que responder. Viu Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior com força e virar-se, entrando no quarto. Semi-cerrou os olhos, mas desistiu de tentar entender e entrou no banheiro, decidido a tomar um banho e descansar.

* * *

Draco ficou a fitar Potter do outro lado da sala, olhando-o como que o examinando. Era o terceiro corpo, era a terceira garota morta daquele jeito. Porém, como Pansy, ela não estava machucada por ter sido estuprada, mas sim por ter feito sexo com alguém que a forçara ao máximo. O homem que examinava o corpo dizia várias coisas baixas, apenas para ele mesmo.

Potter parecia que entendia algo, mas não dizia nada, apenas escutava e observava. Via que por vezes o moreno parecia que desmaiaria, fazendo uma careta de nojo. Porém, ele respirava fundo e continuava ali. Foram muitos minutos na opinião de Draco, mas então o Legista virou-se, indo na direção de Potter, e Draco juntou-se a eles.

-Foram cortes de navalha. Como viram o último foi feito após a morte. – ambos rapazes apenas balançaram a cabeça, nunca teriam sabido disso sem o Legista para lhes dizer. – De resto, é exatamente como a segunda garota. Tirando o fato de que essa teve o braço quebrado.

-Por alguma arma? – Harry perguntou sério.

-Não a modo de se saber, mas foi quebrado poucos antes de ser mutilada, e pouco após ter relações.

Draco quis saber como ele poderia saber tantas coisas assim, mas resolveu ficar em silêncio, já estava ali por favor de Potter, que o chamara para acompanhá-lo ao Legista quando as autoridades muggles entraram em contato com o Ministério, já cientes de que eles tiveram duas mortes anteriores iguais aquelas. Esperou que o Legista terminasse de contar o pouco que sabia, e quando Potter agradeceu, saíram pela porta entrando em um corredor cinza.

-É o mesmo.

-Jura? – perguntou com sarcasmo, olhando-o de lado, vendo Potter ficar irritado.

-Temos que pegá-lo. Logo.

-Eu sei, Potter. Eu sei.

Saíram por uma porta na lateral do prédio, a luz fraca do sol atingindo seus olhos. Draco colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco, virando-se para encarar o moreno, que fazia o mesmo, mas que parecia extremamente pensativo.

-Obrigado. – viu os olhos de Potter levantarem-se do chão, olhando-o sem entender. Indicou com a cabeça o prédio por onde haviam saído, e Harry entendeu.

-Sem problemas. – observou Draco mais um pouco, então decidiu falar. – Não é tão difícil pra você ver essas coisas, é?

-Ainda sou humano, Potter. – defendeu-se, apesar de saber que não ficava enjoado com tanta facilidade quanto o outro a sua frente. – Quem está fazendo essas coisas, deixou de ser humano há muito tempo.

-Só não entendendo como não rastreamos a magia, sendo que ele é bruxo. – comentou, vendo Draco sorrir pelo canto da boca. – O quê?

Passou a mão nos cabelos loiros, não tendo certeza se deveria dizer algo ou simplesmente calar a boca. Fitou a porta do prédio em que Harry o tinha levado para ver o Legista. O moreno estava cumprido o que havia prometido, lhe deixar saber o que os outros Aurores não lhe passariam. Voltou seus olhos cinzas para os olhos verdes do outro, observando-o atentamente antes de falar.

-Muitas pessoas podem esconder as magias que fazem. – Harry continuou em silêncio, esperando que ele terminasse. Respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Voldemort disse que ele conseguia, e ele conseguia realmente, vocês levaram eras para descobrir isso. – sorriu debochado, fazendo Harry ficar irritado. – Ok, ok, não toco mais nesse assunto.

-Essa conversa tem propósito?

-Sim. – passou novamente a mão pelos cabelos, aquilo poderia ajudar na investigação, mas poderia lhe complicar futuramente. Por várias razões. – Voldemort conseguia isso porque havia dividido a alma dele. É como estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, então a magia estaria em dois lugares, e isso é impossível. Uma anula o 'rastreador' da outra, por assim dizer.

Harry pareceu pensar seriamente sobre isso, se isso que Draco dizia, e poderia confiar nisso, pois ele estivera com Voldemort vezes demais, então havia mais alguém dividindo a alma? Fazendo Horcruxes?

-Acha que mais alguém teria coragem de fazer isso?

-O quê? Dividir a alma? – deu de ombros ao ver Potter assentir. – Potter, existe outro meio de se 'esconder' a magia. – os olhos do outros o fitaram sério. – Estar morto.

-Draco, se estiver morto não se consegue fazer magia. – declarou como se fosse óbvio. Draco bateu com a mão na testa, querendo esganar o moreno a sua frente.

-Harry, pense uma vez na sua vida, por favor.

Levou alguns segundos para que Harry entendesse o que ele havia dito, e a resposta parecia óbvia demais, mas também parecia certa demais.

-_Inferius_. - Draco assentiu, olhando de Harry para as pessoas que passavam na rua. Finalmente ele e Potter estava chegando a algum lugar com as pequenas pistas que achavam em cada corpo. O problema é que eles não tinham idéia do quanto estiveram perto de descobrir a verdade, e desviaram-se outra vez.

* * *

_continua..._

**Tradução:**

_Outra história de um assassino_

_Voltada para o terror_

_Em direção a uma tragédia_

_(...)Alguém que acredita_

_Em quem você pode confiar_

_Isso é só_

_Outro jeito de morrer._


	12. Capítulo 11

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, esse capítulo pode ser considerado o mais água com açúcar da fic inteira, sério. Espero que gostem._

_Trice, amo-te por betar._

_**Gabby:** Menina, Within é luz, eu amo. A fic está a ficar pior acredite. ;D Espero que goste e comente._

_**Dinha:** Ela não pode, mas tá explicado nesse capítulo porque. Bom, mais ou menos. Espero que goste e comente._

_**Karlinha:** Menina, eu sou tão sem educação nas minhas NAs de fics darks, que as pessoas nem tentam. Mas adoro quem adora fics assim. Menina, valeu. E vai ficar ainda mais dark, acredite. Nesse capítulo se tem algumas explicações, espero que goste. _

_Pessoas que colocaram a fic no alerta e favoritos, comentem, please?_

_Boa Leitura!_

_Ahh, the sun is blinding_

_I stayed up again_

_Oh, I'm finding_

_That's not the way I want my story to end._

**Sober by Pink**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Não dormiu, não conseguia, era a última coisa que conseguiria fazer naquela noite. Estava tão concentrada que simplesmente não conseguia pensar em descansar. Sirius voltara, mas algo estava estranho, algo estava com ele. Um segredo. Respirou fundo, mexendo-se na beirada da cama. Odiava não saber novamente sobre ele, odiava não ter dito algo quando ele subiu as escadas, algo que provocasse a Sombra, algo que trouxesse de volta aquilo que a assustava. Pois sabia, tinha certeza de que _ele_ lhe responderia.

Mordeu o lábio. Não podia de modo algum pensar o contrário depois de ter ficado com Sirius. Gostara, sem dúvidas. Mas ela era o escape ou o esconderijo? Sabia que quando estava a beijá-lo, por nenhuma vez o outro apareceu, nem mesmo quando dormiram juntos, os corpos colados. Por nenhum momento a Sombra mostrou-se. Talvez, fosse isso. Talvez conseguisse fazer a Sombra ficar afastada, talvez conseguisse que ela não tomasse conta de Sirius, porque ele ficava sempre bem com ela.

Mas então, e se a Sombra tomasse conta de Sirius quando ela não estivesse por perto? E se nessa noite isso tivesse acontecido algo? Fechou os olhos, não quis pensar nisso. Não gostaria de pensar que alguém teria encontrado a Sombra dominando Sirius. Seria algo que Hermione recusava-se a pensar. Engoliu em seco e abriu os olhos, levantando-se. Não. Não poderia nem cogitar a idéia de Sirius ter feito algo com alguém.

Olhou para a janela, já conseguia ver o sol. Ficara tanto tempo em devaneio, tanto tempo com receio que simplesmente esquecera-se de que tudo continuava a seu redor. Inclusive Sirius. Respirou fundo, ouvindo a respiração sair com força de seu corpo, observando o sol por entre os prédios. A casa silenciosa estava menos silenciosa agora, Sirius já tinha acordado.

Esperou ainda mais tempo dentro do quarto, olhando pela janela. Daria algum tempo para ele, depois tomaria um banho, desceria e conversaria com ele, mostraria que estava ali por ele, para o que ele precisasse. Mostraria a Sombra que ela estava ali, e que estava disposta a lutar por Sirius. Porque era isso que ela faria, ela lutaria por Sirius, e faria o que for necessário pra vencer essa Guerra. Não permitiria outro fim.

* * *

Quase uma hora depois Hermione desceu as escadas escutando barulhos de panelas na cozinha. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo antes de entrar e ver que Sirius movia-se entre o fogão e a pia, fazendo um enorme café da manhã. Ficou parada na porta, olhando-o enquanto o vi mexer a mão mexendo ovos, a outra mão mexendo-se no ar com a varinha, fazendo suco na pia. Sorrindo, achando graça do modo como ele mexia o quadril, como se estivesse dançando uma música que tocava somente na cabeça dele.

Depois de alguns minutos ele a percebeu ali e Hermione sorriu abertamente, cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça, olhando para as coisas que ele estava terminando.

-Bom dia. – ele desejou sorrindo, parecendo estar de ótimo humor.

-Bom dia. – Hermione entrou na cozinha, sentando-se na cadeira da ponta da mesa. – Estamos de bom humor?

-Pode se dizer que poderia ficar melhor se eu ganhasse um beijo seu.

O pedido de Sirius seguiu-se de um silêncio da parte da morena, que apenas o fitava, como se pensasse seriamente se deveria fazer aquilo. Mas então o viu virar-se para a pia, olhando sem realmente ver a jarra de suco. Aquilo lhe deixou preocupada, aparentemente ele estava pensando em algo e isso poderia ser uma abertura para a Sombra.

Levantou-se rápido, seguindo para o lado dele, e sem pensar muito segurou seu queixo, trazendo-o para perto de seu rosto. Os olhos cinza de Sirius entraram em foco, vendo os olhos de Mione bem perto dos seus, suas bocas perto. Sorriu pelo canto esquerdo da boca, ganhando um sorriso dela. E seus lábios tocaram-se.

Hermione sentiu que derretia novamente, era um beijo quente, carinhoso. E era apenas um colar de lábios, estava apenas pressionando seus lábios aos dele, mas parecia que era a coisa mais deliciosa que já fizera. Ainda segurava o queixo dele quando o sentiu segurando sua cintura, puxando-a ainda mais pra ele, colando seus corpos. Poderia ter se afastado, poderia ter separado sua boca da dele, mas não conseguiu.

O gosto dos lábios de Sirius parecia que ser uma corrente, prendendo-a. Abriu a boca quando sentiu a língua dele pedir passagem, e sua pele arrepiou pelo corpo todo quando a língua dele tocou a sua. E começaram uma briga, para ver quem tinha controle no beijo. Sirius sorriu, sentindo que ela empurrava-se contra si, fazendo ele a puxar mais e mais pra junto.

Encostou o quadril na pia, puxando o corpo dele para junto do seu, com força, segurando-o pelo pescoço. Não conseguia se separar dele, não conseguia fazê-lo, era demasiado difícil. Precisava daquele gosto, precisava do corpo quente dele bem junto do seu. Não conseguia afastá-lo, não conseguia quebrar o beijo, queria mais e mais. Escorreu as mãos pela nuca dele, segurando-o pelos cabelos, puxando-o para mais junto de si.

Afastou sua boca da dele, apenas para respirar por alguns momentos, encostando suas testas e ficou de olhos fechados. Sentia a respiração rápida de Sirius contra a sua, sentia o corpo quente dele contra o seu. Era óbvia a excitação dele com esse beijo, e acabou por sentir-se lisonjeada, não se era todo dia que se tinha um homem como Sirius Black assim.

-Se todos os dias começarem assim, preciso de um Time-Turner. – disse escorrendo as mãos pela cintura da morena, olhando-a de olhos fechados, um sorriso aparecendo tímido no rosto.

-Não seja bobo.

Abriu os olhos devagar, apenas para encontrar os dele a fitando, um sorriso malicioso brincando com o canto esquerdo de seus lábios. Afastou ainda mais seu rosto do dele, apenas para ver seus dedos embrenhados nos fios escuros dele. Ver os lábios dele avermelhados, deixando-a saber que os dela deveriam estar iguais.

-Vem, vamos comer.

Soltou-se dele, e parecia que tudo voltara ao normal. Parecia que eram apenas as pessoas que eram antes daquele beijo, antes do Véu, antes da Sombra. Estremeceu ao pensar nisso, porém, Sirius não percebeu, ao qual Hermione agradeceu. Sentou-se novamente na mesma cadeira de antes e sorriu quando ele começou a servir o café para ambos, sentando-se a seu lado.

Não conversaram muito, não se falaram ou olharam-se durante a refeição. Mas Hermione observava Sirius pelo canto dos olhos, apenas esperando que algo desse errado e ela tivesse que ir ao seu resgate. Passaram-se minutos, o café silencioso, mas ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse algo normal. E no momento, Hermione precisava de algo normal. Nada estivera normal em sua vida desde que conhecera Harry.

Primeiro fora a Guerra, os anos de luta, de batalha, de companheiros perdidos, de lamentos. Então se findou a Guerra, mas Harry lhe pedira para entrar em outra, dessa vez contra a própria mente. Lutou por quase um ano para achar um modo de trazer Sirius, o trouxe, então a morte horrível de Ginny, e a Sombra de Sirius. Tudo parecia que desmoronava, cada peça caindo de uma vez, cada pequeno pedaço de sua vida desmoronando em sua cabeça.

Respirou fundo, empurrando de leve o prato já vazio e começando a tomar seu suco. Ainda pensava em todas as coisas, nas palavras de Luna, na frase que não prestara atenção e com certeza deveria ter visto. E culpava-se por ter sido tão irresponsável. Aquilo poderia acarretar em severos problemas e não só pra si mesma. Sabia que se a Sombra tomasse conta de Sirius, e ele estivesse longe dela, poderia ferir alguém.

Mas novamente, afastou esses pensamentos, odiava pensar que Sirius poderia machucar alguém. Porque na verdade, não conseguia imaginar que ele pudesse fazer algo assim por livre e espontânea vontade. Entretanto, lembrava-se dele apertando seu punho, marcando-o com os dedos. Aquele fora Sirius, mas era a Sombra que o controlava. E se ele tinha feito aquilo nela, uma pessoa que ele conhecia e confiava, o que poderia fazer com desconhecidos?

Resolveu que seria melhor afastar aqueles pensamentos, não ajudaria a pensar que Sirius já não era ele mesmo, tinha que pensar que faria de tudo para fazer com que ele fosse ele mesmo, sempre. Mesmo que tivesse que ultrapassar seus próprios limites. Era responsável por tê-lo trazido. Por vez, era responsável pela Sombra que viera com ele.

* * *

Harry já a tinha chamado para dormir duas vezes, mas ainda não conseguia ir. Estava tão absorta na leitura que fazia que dormir não estava em suas prioridades. Recostou-se na poltrona, o livro que pegara com seu pai em seu colo. Fitava as descrições de como antigamente, na história muggle, eles queimavam bruxas, como pessoas consideradas possuídas por demônios, eram torturadas e mortas. Via a descrição das atitudes que uma pessoa possuída tinha. E aquilo lhe deixava mais e mais assustada.

Era tão estranho ter procurado sobre a tal Sombra que teria ocupado a parte perdida da alma de Sirius, e encontrado aquele livro, que não conseguia acreditar que poderia ser apenas uma grande coincidência. Via figuras de pessoas sendo torturas, enforcadas, queimadas em fogueiras enormes.

Virara a página, apenas para encontrar uma imagem que lhe chamara a atenção até demais. Uma mulher, de capuz e braços esticados, parecia segurar a cabeça de um homem, mas no lugar de mãos e dedos, eram apenas fumaça, e que pareciam entrar na cabeça do homem. Mas Luna, sempre atenta, observou que a mulher tinha sombra, as mãos de fumaça dela tinham sombra, mas o homem não.

Desceu os olhos pela página, vendo ao fim dela, um pequeno comentário sobre a imagem que ocupava a página inteira. Leu duas, três, quatro vezes para ter certeza de que não estava apenas imaginando aquilo. Levantou-se correndo e entrou no quarto onde Harry dormia franzindo a testa, sonhando com algo desagradável, provavelmente um dos corpos que vira. Sentou ao lado dele, tocando seu ombro devagar, acordando-o.

Harry abriu os olhos assustado, olhando para os lados, procurando quem o acordara. Então seus olhos viram Luna, sentada ao seu lado, olhando-o com certa preocupação. Sentou-se esfregando os olhos, vendo que ela estava segurando um livro aberto no colo.

-O que houve?

Luna esticou-se, acendendo o abajur do lado dele, virando o livro e mostrando a imagem para Harry. Por alguns segundos o moreno apenas fitou a imagem, voltando os olhos para a loira, tentando entender o que ele deveria ver demais naquela figura.

-Leia a inscrição, Harry.

Os olhos verdes de Harry desceram novamente para o livro, e escanearam a página, achando ao fim dela a inscrição sobre a imagem. Leu duas vezes tentando ver se ela fazia sentido em sua mente, mas não lhe lembrava nada. Fitou novamente Luna, querendo muito que dessa vez ela lhe dissesse o que aquela imagem e a inscrição tinham de tão interessante para ela o ter acordado às duas da manhã.

-Luna, são duas da manhã, o que isso tem de tão importante?

-Isso é uma descrição de um possuído.

-E o que isso deveria me dizer?

-Sirius.

Harry levou alguns segundos para ligar uma coisa com a outra, mas então lembrou-se de Hermione falando sobre como ele mudava, como ele parecia ter algo por sobre os olhos, como parecia outra pessoa. Fitou novamente a imagem, observando como a mulher não tinha mãos, eram fumaça, e que pareciam penetrar a mente do homem a frente.

-Acha que Sirius...?

-Acho.

A afirmação de Luna, o modo como ela parecia séria demais e o jeito que os olhos azuis fitavam a figura no livro, deram a Harry a certeza de que ela sabia mais do que falava. Mas então, o que poderia ser? Seria algo que Hermione não contara a ele, mas resolvera se abrir com a loira? A fitou por vários momentos, tentando descobrir o que poderia ser, mas Luna apenas olhava a imagem, parecendo cada vez mais convicta de que era o que estava acontecendo com Sirius.

Voltou seus olhos para a imagem. A primeira coisa que faria de manhã seria conversar com Hermione, e então confrontar Sirius. Se existisse algo como possessão no mundo bruxo, ele deveria saber, e se fosse o caso de Sirius, ele o ajudaria a sair dessa.

* * *

_continua..._

**Tradução:**

_Ahh, o sol está cegando_

_Eu fiquei acordada de novo_

_Oh, eu estou descobrindo_

_Que não é assim que eu quero que minha história termine._


	13. Capítulo 12

**N.A.:** _Esse capítulo é onde as pessoas que já queriam me matar, vão querer me esquartejar. Espero que gostem._

_Agradecendo quem leu e comentou, muito obrigadinha. E comentem mais, porque postei dois capítulos seguidos._

_Trice, amo-te por betar essa insanidade._

_Boa Leitura!_

_You sink into my clothes_

_This invasion makes me feel_

_Worthless, hopeless, sick._

**I'm So Sick by Flyleaf**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Hermione olhava para Sirius, tentando não rir. O moreno fazia o mesmo, já estavam nessa mesma posição, fitando-se no sofá há alguns minutos. Era a brincadeira mais boba, achava Hermione, mas era divertido ver Sirius sorrindo quase o tempo todo. Mordeu o lábio, impedindo-se de rir quando ele fez uma careta, mas não conseguiu, sua boca foi abrindo aos poucos e logo a sala encheu-se com sua risada.

-Perdeu. – Sirius disse passando a mão pelos cabelos, sorrindo da morena.

-Não vale. Você rouba toda vez.

-Oh, mas a Senhorita Sabe-Tudo da Gryffindor não sabe perder?

-Sei, mas isso é roubar, Sirius. – cruzou os braços, fingindo estar brava.

-Não me lembro disso. – comentou virando-se totalmente para a frente. – Na verdade, isso chama-se ganhar.

Hermione sorriu levantando-se, mas não conseguiu terminar de levantar o corpo e sentiu o braço de Sirius enrolar-se em sua cintura, puxando-a para junto dele, sentando-a de lado em seu colo. Os olhos castanhos encontrando os olhos cinzas, as bocas próximas.

-Obrigado.

-Pelo quê, Sirius? – perguntou escorrendo as mãos pelos braços dele, colocando-as em seus ombros.

-Por estar presente. Por me ajudar.

-Você é minha responsabilidade. – piscou sorrindo para ele, fazendo uma imitação barata de como ele fazia para provocá-la e deixá-la brava.

-Sou só isso? – Sirius sentiu-se um fardo para a garota ao ouvi-la dizer isso.

-Não. Estou brincando. – percebeu que os olhos dele estavam sérios. Não queria deixar nada escapar, a Sombra poderia começar a deslizar para dentro da mente dele, e estava perto demais. – Confio em você, e vou lhe ajudar. Você é importante pra mim, Sirius. Sempre foi.

-Quão importante?

Sirius sentia-se bem ao ouvir as palavras dele, a considerava importante também. Sabia que ela lhe ajudaria, fosse como fosse. Ela o salvara, ela sempre esteve ali para ele, sempre o ajudando de um jeito ou de outro. Sorriu, inclinando o rosto ou vê-la sorrir com sua pergunta. Queria beijá-la, queria trazer o corpo quente dela para junto do seu.

-Importante o suficiente para que eu te salve da morte. – a resposta saiu mais séria do que ela pretendia, mas era a mais pura verdade.

Fitaram-se por vários minutos, os lábios quase se tocando, os corpos apertados, juntos. Hermione sentia a respiração de Sirius batendo de encontro com sua pele, correndo-a, enviando pequenos arrepios a cada poro que alcançava. Via como os olhos dele ficavam sérios a cada segundo, mirando bem fundo os seus, como se conseguisse ver dentro de si.

-Por que me salvou?

-Já lhe disse. – respondeu sentindo que seus lábios roçavam os dele devagar. Era novamente a sensação de derreter nos lábios quentes dele.

-Foi só porque Harry pediu realmente?

-Não, Sirius. – inclinou minimamente o corpo para frente, juntando seus lábios aos dele, por alguns segundos, afastando-os logo em seguida. – Você não pertencia ao Véu. Seu mundo é aqui.

Por vários momentos Sirius ficou em silêncio, sua mente trabalhando rápido, aquele sussurro gelado que o agradava sempre, voltando bem baixo em seus ouvidos. Não conseguia entender o que ele queria, mas parecia que o alertava. Que o fazia apertar o corpo pequeno da morena contra o seu, fazia com que ficasse excitado apenas pela menção do corpo dela por sobre o dele.

-E se não for?

-E se não for, o quê? – perguntou sentindo o corpo dele ainda mais contra o seu. Sentindo que essa aproximação o estava deixado excitada. E não conseguia fazer sua mente negar que aquilo era bom. Mas algo parecia começar a incomodar no fundo de sua mente, algo como um alerta de que algo estava acontecendo e de que não era algo certo.

-E se eu não pertencer a esse mundo?

A pergunta dele a assustou. De onde Sirius estava tirando essa idéia? Observou como ele a olhava, o rosto sério, os olhos cinza escurecendo de pouco em pouco, o corpo apertando o seu com força excessiva, os lábios levantando-se do lado esquerdo, puxando aquele sorriso que era de Sirius, mas que estava sendo usado por outra coisa.

-Como assim, Sirius? - mexeu-se no colo dele, como que querendo sair, mas sem demonstrar medo.

-E se meu mundo agora for o Véu?

Sentiu o corpo dele deslizando devagar pelo sofá, ajeitando-se melhor. E sentiu que ele a puxava bem apertado, colando-a à ele com força. Via os olhos dele colados em sua boca, e logo após, sentiu os lábios dele forçando-se contra os seus, a língua exigindo passagem. O alerta na mente de Hermione começou a ficar cada vez mais alto, era como um alarme de incêndio.

Mas então, lembrou-se: era a única que conseguia trazer Sirius de volta. Parou de tentar se soltar e abriu de leve a boca, sentiu a língua dele procurar a sua. E era tudo novamente, era como se seu corpo perdesse o controle, era como se o corpo dele fosse quente demais para que ela resistisse.

O beijou. Sentia que o beijo era rápido, sedento, violento, mas era deles. Sirius corria as mãos por suas costas, puxando-a ainda mais contra ele. E Hermione sentia que cada pequeno membro de seu corpo pegava fogo de pouco em pouco, e precisava mais do corpo do moreno. Virou o corpo, sentando-se no colo de Sirius, uma perna de cada lado.

Sirius sorriu durante o beijo, puxando o corpo dela para mais junto do seu, sentindo que ela gemia baixo em sua boca cada vez que forçava o quadril dela contra o seu. Sentia os dedos dela em seus cabelos, sentia os seios dela pressionados contra seu peito. E estava ficando a cada segundo mais quente.

_Ela ainda não_.

Outro sorriso espalhou-se minimamente por seus lábios. Teria o corpo dela, sem precisar matá-la depois. E isso significava que poderia ter várias e várias vezes. Mordeu o lábio inferior dela, escorrendo sua mão por debaixo da camiseta que ela usava, sentindo como a pele dela era macia, e como estava quente. Gemeu dentro da boca dela quando o quadril da morena bateu de encontro ao seu, mostrando as intenções por detrás daquele rosto inocente.

Puxou a blusa dela para cima, vendo-a ficar com o rosto vermelho de vergonha por estar começando a ficar sem roupa na frente dele. Mas Sirius não viu o porquê dela estar envergonhada. Hermione tinha um corpo bonito, e Sirius aproveitaria até o último milímetro daquele corpo. Deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelo ombro dela, descendo devagar até encontrar um dos seios, segurando-o em sua mão.

Hermione arqueou e gemeu, sentindo a mão de Sirius segurar seu seio, sentindo-o apertá-lo, acariciá-lo. Sabia que deveria parar aquilo, que deveria impedir que isso acontecesse. Mas não conseguia, era impossível afastar as mãos de Sirius, era impossível afastar o corpo dele do seu. Sentiu os lábios dele formando uma trilha de beijos, de seu pescoço aos seus seios, e arqueou ao sentir que a língua dele escorria por sua pele, sentindo-a deslizar por seus seios.

-Menina, quero sentir o gosto de todo seu corpo.

A voz tão rouca assustou brevemente Hermione, que abriu os olhos e fitou Sirius, que a olhava encostado no sofá, as mãos passando pelas laterais de seu corpo, parando no cós de sua calça. Engoliu em seco ao ver que os olhos claros de Sirius estavam extintos, no lugar olhos escuros a fitavam. E eram olhos maliciosos, olhos com idéias que a assustavam.

Viu os olhos dela ficaram arregalados brevemente, e sentiu que ela estava com medo. Aquilo o fez sorrir, adorava ver o medo nos olhos delas. Levantou seu corpo, segurando o dela junto do seu, fazendo-a enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura, deixando-a ainda mais pressionada contra sua excitação. A boca dela abriu-se devagar com isso, a garganta movendo-se ao engolir em seco.

A prensou na parede mais próxima, os seios dela pressionando contra seu peito. Mas queria senti-los contra sua pele, queria sentir o corpo inteiro dela contra o seu. A pele quente e macia contra a sua. Queria enterrar-se naquele corpo a tarde toda.

-Segure-se. – indicou com a cabeça o armário ao lado deles, vendo-a segurar com uma das mãos o armário.

Prensou ainda mais o quadril contra o dela, prendendo-a na parede para que não caísse. Sorriu quando a ouviu suspirar surpresa ao vê-lo tirar a camiseta. A segurou novamente, soltando a mão dela do armário, sentindo os seios pressionados contra seu peito.

-Por que está me olhando assim?

Hermione levantou os olhos do peito de Sirius, onde estava fitando as tatuagens espalhadas pelo peito e braços dele. O fitou nos olhos, vendo aquele brilho insano faiscando agora que ele já percebia o medo dela.

-Gosta do que vê? – a morena engoliu em seco outra vez, não queria responder nada daquilo. Sirius sorriu da falta de resposta dela. – Quer ver mais?

-Sirius, eu...

Pressionou o quadril contra o dela com força, impedindo-a de terminar a frase, fazendo-a gemer. Adorou o modo como a cabeça dela inclinou-se para trás, e como o corpo arqueou contra o seu. Queria ver aquilo novamente, e pressionou com mais força o quadril contra o dela, vendo-a gemer e arquear de novo.

-Vamos, morena, você pode fazer melhor que isso.

Enquanto sua boca colava-se ao ouvido dela, uma de suas mãos descia rápida para dentro da calça dela, tocando-a pele com pele. O gemido que deixou a boca de Hermione foi alto, e Sirius adorou ouvi-lo, queria mais. Espalmou ainda mais a mão entre as pernas dela, o máximo que a posição e a calça permitiam, sentindo o calor que ela emanava. Hermione mexia o quadril na direção da mão dele, querendo mais o toque dele, querendo sentir ainda mais.

Entretanto, ele retirou a mão de dentro de sua calça, fazendo-a abrir os olhos, fitando o rosto dele. Viu quando Sirius trouxe a mão para perto do rosto, olhando-a nos olhos e colocando um dos dedos dentro da boca, fechando os olhos e gemendo conforme sentia o gosto dela. Hermione engoliu em seco. Em qualquer outra pessoa aquela cena seria estranha, mas com Sirius, aquilo era extremamente sensual.

Esperou que ele continuasse, que voltasse a mão para dentro de sua calça, mas a voz de Harry e Luna chamaram sua atenção. Soltou-se dele, vendo-o sorrir pelo canto da boca, inclinando-se para perto de si. Sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus, sentiu o seu próprio gosto preso na língua dele. E teria se deixado levar pelo beijo dele, se o próprio moreno não tivesse cortado.

-Ainda quero sentir seu gosto. – ele disse com aquela voz rouca quando Hermione saiu de perto dele para pegar a camiseta jogada no sofá. Virou-se, observando-o enquanto colocava a camiseta e o via fazer o mesmo, o sorriso no canto esquerdo da boca nunca saindo de lá.

-Sirius...

-Você é minha. – a afirmação séria deixou Hermione com medo, e a fez afastar-se um passo. Sirius sorriu disso, agora ouvindo a voz de Harry e Luna chegando na sala. – Ouviu bem? Minha.

Não respondeu. Não saberia o que falar. Sirius estava realmente diferente, e precisava mostrar isso a Harry, aproveitar que o moreno estava lá. Virou-se na direção da porta quando essa se abriu e viu que ambos os amigos entravam olhando o casal com os olhos suspeitos.

Harry foi até o padrinho, abraçando-o e perguntando algo. Enquanto isso Luna aproximou-se de Hermione, vendo que a morena parecia assustada com algo. A mente de Hermione não registrava palavras, apenas movimentos. Viu quando Harry soltou-se do padrinho, viu quando Sirius sorriu e saiu da sala, encostando a porta, mas não fechando-a.

-Você viu?

-O quê, Hermione? – Harry perguntou sentando-se no sofá que minutos antes Sirius e Hermione estavam.

-Os olhos dele. A cor.

-Cinza. Como sempre. – respondeu sem dar importância ao que ela dizia.

-A Sombra. – Luna disse fitando Hermione, que assentiu e engoliu em seco. Estivera tão envolvida no beijo dele, no modo que ele tocara seu corpo que não conseguira afastar-se e ver a Sombra de verdade.

-Luna acha que é possessão. – Harry disse ainda incerto sobre isso. – Tem um livro que mostra algo sobre essa Sombra.

-Deixe-me ver. – a voz da morena parecia desesperada por informação. – Acha que Sirius pode estar possuído?

-Sim. – Luna respondeu, mostrando a página da imagem que vira na noite anterior. – E pesquisei mais. – a loira observou como Hermione olhava séria a imagem, como que reconhecendo algo.

-O que mais? – seus olhos não conseguiam deixar a imagem.

-Essa Sombra, essa mulher encapuzada. – desdobrou um papel que estava em sua mão, colocando-o por cima da página que ela fitava. A respiração de Hermione ficou presa na garganta, os olhos arregalando-se de forma assombrosa. Harry levantou-se e seguiu para o lado da amiga, não tinha visto aquela folha que Luna mostrava. – O nome dela é Nix. Uma Deusa da Morte. Os muggles acreditam que ela é capaz de confundir e matar usando a pessoa.

-Mas isso não é possível, essas coisas não existem. – Harry disse.

-Pode não ser ela, mas é uma dos nomes que a Sombra ganha. – a loira explicou, olhando do noivo para a amiga.

-Morte. – Hermione disse mais para si do que para os outros dois.

_Mate-a_.

As íris de Sirius brilharam vermelhas enquanto ele desencostava-se da porta da sala e seguia para o quarto.

* * *

_continua..._

**N.A.:** _Explicação básica, a Deusa Nix, não é bem a Deusa da Morte, eu apenas usei algumas referências sobre ela ser ou não ser a Deusa da Morte que aparece no site Wikipédia, ok?_

**Tradução:**

_Você mergulha em minhas roupas_

_Esta invasão faz me sentir_

_Inútil, perdido, doente__._


	14. Capítulo 13

**N.A.:** _Pessoas linda, adoráveis, salve salve, esse capítulo tem morte, tem tortura, sangue e aquelas coisas, sabe? Não consegue ler? Melhor pular ou ler apenas o fim, sei lá. Já foi avisado trilhões de vezes que é uma dark-fic, e não aceito ninguém dizendo que está absurdo e tal. Dark-fics são assim, ok?_

_Para quem vai ler, sorry, mas a personagem precisava morrer. A trama começa a ficar pesada. Preparem-se._

_Trice, amo-te. Lindas e fofas que comentaram, amo vocês também._

_Boa Leitura!_

**N.B.:** Tenho que admitir, a Sombra me lembra um pouco de Felix Felicis, mas de um modo bem dark e um pouco assustador...

_Pleasure replaces pain_

_I've gone and done it again_

_It's something that I can't control_

_(...)You can call me heartless but I can't control_

_I gave into temptation a long time ago._

**Feel No Shame by Slipknot and Korn**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

-Por que você achou que deveria me livrar da minha dona? – a voz de Sirius fez o corpo de Luna se mexer. Abriu os olhos, apenas para sentir que um deles não abria direito. Tentou mexer as mãos, apenas para descobrir que elas estavam presas. Tentou gritar, mas a boca estava colada.

Moveu o corpo, escorregando em algo, sentindo dores horríveis nos braços presos a cima da cabeça. Virou seus olhos azuis para o chão, vendo no que tinha escorregado. Sangue. Todo o chão estava coberto de sangue. Tentou gritar novamente, mas sua boca estava colado com magia.

Olhou Sirius. O moreno estava parado perto de uma parede, o corpo encostado, os braços cruzados. E algo brilhava em uma de suas mãos. Fechou e abriu os olhos, lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido. Ela e Harry tinham ficado horas conversando com Hermione em Grimmauld Place, nesse meio tempo ouviram Sirius sair, mas não sabiam onde ele poderia ter ido. Quando Harry saiu da casa na intenção de segui-lo, o moreno já havia sumido.

Lembrava-se de ter seguido pra casa sozinha, Harry dissera que passaria no Ministério, ver se algo novo sobre o caso das garotas assassinadas aparecera. Porém, quando chegou na frente de sua casa viu Sirius, sentado nos degraus da porta da frente. Olhou para os lados na rua, mas não havia ninguém. E quando voltou seus olhos para o moreno, apenas viu o punho dele acertando-lhe no rosto, e tudo era escuridão. Agora estava ali.

-Por que você quer me separar da única coisa que me mantêm vivo? – perguntou desencostando-se da parede, deixando a mão cair ao lado do corpo mostrando a navalha para ela.

Luna arregalou os olhos, tentando afastar-se, mas as mãos presas acima de sua cabeça impedia que fosse para muito mais longe. Seus pés escorregaram no sangue no chão, fazendo-a cair sentada e torcendo os braços, fazendo um grito sair por sua garganta, mas nunca ser ouvido.

-Você é inteligente, logo percebeu que tinha algo diferente. – abaixou-se na altura dela, olhando-a nos olhos, vendo-a lhe fitar com medo. Aquele medo que o impulsionava. – Mas eu não posso deixar que a tire de mim. – balançou a cabeça, mexendo a mão com a navalha. – Eu estava morto quando ela me encontrou. Estava sem vida alguma. – por alguns segundos seus olhos perderam o foco. – Mas então ela veio, me preencheu, me deu vida outra vez.

Os olhos de Luna vagueavam entre a navalha e o rosto de Sirius, o entendimento começando a penetrar seus sentidos. Era ele. Ele estava matando aquelas garotas. Ele tinha matado Ginny, Pansy Parkinson, e pelo tanto de sangue que estava ali, ele deveria ter matado muitas mais.

-Ela me pediu que trabalhasse para ela. – levantou a navalha na altura de seu rosto, mostrando-a à Luna. O medo inundou a face dela, fazendo-o sorrir. – Algumas garotas, algumas mortes. E ela continuaria comigo, continuaria a me dar vida. – respirou fundo abaixando a arma, olhando pensativo para a loira, observando como ela tentava se afastar. – Mas então veio você e descobriu meu segredo.

Acariciou os cabelos dela, escorrendo os dedos por entre os fios loiros. Luna tentou afastar-se, mas quanto mais movia-se, mais dores sentia nos braços. E a dor espalhava-se por seus ombros e costas. Tentou gritar outra vez, mas apenas existiam gritos em sua mente, no comando que o cérebro dava, a boca não conseguia deixá-la externar o comando.

-E eu não posso deixar que você me afaste da minha dona. – explicou ainda acariciando os cabelos dela, vendo-a tentar afastar-se e sentindo dor novamente. – Harry ficará devastado, mas ele vai superar. – era como se fosse uma explicação agora, era uma satisfação para que ela se sentisse melhor com tudo aquilo. – Porque se você não fosse tão inteligente, tão observadora e atenta, continuaria ao lado dele.

Colou os olhos na navalha, vendo que ele a mexia, colocando a lâmina mais perto de seu corpo. Debateu-se, afastando-se e machucando-se ainda mais. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Sirius realmente a mataria. Aquele era o fim. Sobrevivera a Guerra, sobrevivera às mãos dos inimigos, para acabar morrendo pelas mãos de um aliado.

-Mas minha dona vai ficar feliz. Nosso pequeno segredo ainda está a salvo. – ponderou por alguns segundos. – Sem seus conselhos Hermione e Harry nunca vão chegar as conclusões que você chegou.

_Corte_.

Sorriu. Achava que não ouviria novamente a voz hoje. Levantou-se, mexendo a navalha na mão e descendo-a na carne clara da loira. Um grito deixou a garganta de Luna, e ela o ouviu alto ecoando pelas paredes daquele cômodo. A magia estava desfeita, Sirius queria ouvir seus gritos. Tentou afastar-se novamente ao vê-lo vir com a lâmina para perto, mas não houve como, foi atingida novamente.

_Mais sangue_.

Era tentador ouvir a voz _dela_. E cortou mais uma vez Luna, dessa vez na barriga, vendo sangue escorrer em grande quantidade, manchando a roupa já suja dela. Sorriu. Era somente o que sua dona queria, e em troca ela lhe dava a vida. Era um preço pequeno que pagava por continuar respirando, por continuar vivendo.

_Mais_.

A voz exigente e sádica sorria enquanto falava, Sirius tinha certeza. Aproximou-se da loira, cortando-a nos braços, gritos de dor e de socorro deixando a boca machucada dela. Sangue escorreu pelos ferimentos, toda a pele de porcelana de Luna manchando-se de vermelho. Passou a língua pelos lábios, enquanto a outra mão descia e passava leve por cima da calça.

_Guarde para a outra_.

Ainda acariciou-se por cima da calça, mas ouviria a voz, deixaria isso para outra pessoa. No momento, tinha que obedecer o que sua dona lhe pedia: tirar sangue de Luna.

Levantou novamente a navalha, dessa vez descendo-a no ombro da loira, vendo o corte abrir-se profundo, sangue e grito deixando o corpo dela. Abaixou-se na altura dela, olhando-a e sorrindo quando viu lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Luna chorava e gritava por socorro, mas já entendera que ninguém a ajudaria. Ele havia matado as outras garotas ali, e elas deveriam ter gritado como ela, e ninguém viera ao socorro delas. Ninguém viria ao seu também.

-Espero que saiba que respeito você e sua inteligência. – acariciou mais uma vez os cabelos dela, manchando-os de sangue que estava em sua mão. – Mas você foi muito inteligente, e eu não vou permitir que ninguém me afaste de minha dona.

-Sirius, não.

A voz fraca de Luna fez Sirius sorriu, levantando-se e deliciando-se com o medo que ela emanava. Era quase palpável.

_Mate-a_.

Assentiu como se estivesse a ver quem lhe ordenara matar Luna, mas apenas era uma voz. Segurou os cabelos dela, puxando a cabeça para trás, expondo a garganta, sorriu e desceu seu rosto até lá, passando a língua por sobre a pele clara, experimentando os respingos de sangue que escorreram dos braços e do ombro machucados.

Deixou sua língua correr de um lado ao outro do pescoço exposto, para logo após afastar-se e descer a navalha com força, abrindo um extenso corte na carne de loira, matando-a. Fitou o corpo a convulsionar, o sangue a escorrer rápido pelo corpo dependurado. Ainda levou minutos observando o que tinha feito, sentindo que novamente sua dona acariciava seus cabelos, lhe dando os parabéns pelo trabalho bem feito.

Sorriu, soltando Luna das correntes, levitando o corpo e desaparecendo com ele novamente. Deixando-o em uma das Docas, atrás do galpão. Ela seria mais fácil de achar do que a anterior, mas ele teria pelo menos um dia até ver Harry chorando pela morte horrível da noiva.

_Vá atrás de sua recompensa_.

Hermione. Sua recompensa era o corpo da morena. Iria embora, a pegaria pra si, a faria sua. Agora não havia diferença. Agora não havia Sirius e a Sombra. Agora ele era a Sombra, ela era sua dona. E ele faria tudo o que ela lhe pedisse, ela era sua dona, ela era sua vida. E nada separaria Sirius de sua dona. Nada.

* * *

Ouviu dois toques antes de decidir atender. Deveria ser Luna avisando que estava na casa do pai pesquisando e que esquecera da hora. Já eram mais de onze da noite. E se aquilo não fosse um costume, já estaria preocupado.

-Potter?

-Sim. – Harry estranhou a ligação, algo deveria ter acontecido.

-Malfoy. – o loiro identificou-se, talvez o outro não tivesse reconhecido sua voz.

-O que houve?

-Acho melhor que venha ver por si mesmo. – não sabia muito bem se deveria contar aquilo por telefone. – Venha ao porto. Doca 6, na parte de trás do galpão.

-O que houve? – um frio estranho correu a espinha de Harry, algo estava decididamente errado.

-Acho melhor que venha ver por si mesmo. – repetiu a frase.

-Estou a caminho. – Harry desistiu de tentar fazer o loiro falar. Tinha alguma coisa muito errada. Conseguia sentir.

Escreveu um bilhete à Luna e saiu de casa, sem saber que ela nunca leria aquele bilhete.

* * *

Subiu as escadas fumando, ouvindo o silêncio da casa. Sabia que era tarde, mas há dias não importava-se com horários. Parou na frente do quarto de Regulus, a porta aberta. Olhou para dentro, vendo Hermione deitada na cama, dormindo. Sorriu enquanto tragava, observando corpo descoberto da morena. Jogou o cigarro no chão, apagando-o com o pé. Pouco importava-se de ver a madeira do chão queimada, ou da sujeira que deixara. O que importava no momento era Hermione.

Ainda sentia o gosto dela em sua boca, preso em sua língua. Queria aquele gosto novamente, queria sentir novamente o calor dele entre seus dedos, sentir o quanto ela o queria. Entrou no quarto e enquanto caminhava na direção da cama tirou a camiseta e a calça. A acordaria da melhor maneira possível.

Ajoelhou-se na cama, deitando-se ao lado dela, vendo-a se mexer e abrir os olhos devagar. Mas não deu tempo de que ela registrasse quem era, tomou a boca dela com a sua, sua mão escorrendo rápida pela barriga dela, entrando na calça do pijama que ela usava. Assustou-se com o assalto ao seu corpo, e abriu os olhos, vendo Sirius lhe beijando.

Porém, não houve tempo para protesto, sentiu um dedo dele lhe invadir, com força, enviando arrepios por todo seu corpo. E novamente, como sempre acontecia quando ele estava perto, sua mente desligou-se, seu corpo arqueou e sua língua procurou pela dele.

Sorriu durante o beijo, sentindo que ela inclinava o quadril contra sua mão, querendo mais. Passou seu corpo por cima do dela, afundando mais um dedo dentro do corpo dela, ouvindo-a gemer mais alto dentro de sua boca. Afastou sua boca da dela, olhando seu rosto, vendo a respiração acelerada dela.

-Eu ainda quero seu gosto, morena.

Hermione desceu os olhos do rosto dele, vendo que Sirius estava usando apenas uma boxer preta, que o resto de seu corpo estava descoberto. Aquilo pareceu lhe incendiar por inteira. Deslizou as mãos pelos braços dele, chegando aos ombros, escorrendo pelas costas.

-Gosta do que vê?

Sirius riu da fome que viu nos olhos dela, e sabia exatamente o que ela queria. Desceu seu corpo por inteiro por sobre o dela, movendo seus dedos devagar, fazendo pequenos gemidos saíram da boca de Hermione. Trilhou beijos pelo maxilar da morena, chegando ao ouvido dela, lambendo e sugando. Sua mão livre a ajudou a tirar a camiseta que ela vestia, abaixando a calça do pijama junto com a renda, vendo-a empurrar com as pernas o tecido para que saísse logo de seu corpo.

Desceu seus olhos cinzas pelo corpo dela, vendo-a nua pela primeira vez. Lambeu os lábios em antecipação, querendo mais do que nunca enterrar-se bem fundo naquele corpo. Voltou seus olhos para cima, fitando-a bem fundo nos olhos, abaixando a última peça de roupa que ainda estava em seu próprio corpo. Viu como ela apertava os olhos, a boca abrindo-se para deixar que pequenos gemidos escapassem.

-Minha.

* * *

_continua..._

**Tradução:**

_O prazer toma o lugar da dor_

_Eu fui e fiz de novo_

_É algo que eu não consigo controlar_

_(...)Você pode me chamar de sem coração, mas eu não consigo controlar_

_Eu caí em tentação a muito tempo atrás._


	15. Capítulo 14

**N.B.:** Pô, o melhor é que nem eu, que sou a beta, sei o que acontecerá... Esperar não é nada mara ...

**N.A.:** _Ei people, vocês podem me xingar a vontade, mas aqui eu termino a NC, ok? E preparem-se, será A NC17, ok? E logo após, algo começa e quero só ver se alguém adivinha o que é. ;D_

_E outra coisa, as pessoas comentaram das músicas que coloco e tal, e são músicas do meu dia a dia, aconselho que baixem e escutem enquanto estiverem lendo a fic, realmente ajuda e encaixam muito bem._

_Vamos lá, responder as reviews, porque recebi várias de capítulos diferentes:_

_**Karlinha:** Você chuta e quase acerta o gol, quase mesmo. Que bom que está gostando, fico feliz. A fic ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, muita gente pra morrer, e muita relação pra rolar. ;D Espero que goste e comente esse capítulo._

_**Dinha:** Rá, a beta mesma já disse, nem ela sabe o que tá rolando, imagina quem tá só lendo... ahauahuahua E o relacionamento da Mione com o Six é tudo, menos amor, acredite. E as mortes tem propósito, pq se fosse uma fic sem mortes, tortura e tal, não seria dark-fic, e a Luna tinha que morrer, afinal, ela tava chegando muito perto. Espero que goste e comente._

_**Gabby:** NC aqui! Rá, espero que goste, espero que fique feliz e espero mesmo que você comente e chute o que vai acontecer._

_Pessoas que colocaram a fic no alerta/favoritos, please comentem, vocês me matam quando não cometam. Espero mais reviews logo, hein?_

_Trice, valeu por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

_Finally I find_

_When I lose control_

_Inside my body crumbles_

_It's like therapy for my broken soul_

_Inside my body crumbles__._

**Body Crumbles by Dry Cell**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Observou o corpo à sua frente. Tinha algo faltando na cena. Primeiro, ela estava totalmente vestida. Segundo, não havia mordidas. Terceiro, era outra conhecida. Quarto, os gritos de Potter estavam começando a lhe fazer ficar mal. Jogou novamente o lençol branco por cima do corpo. Fitou novamente como a peça caía no corpo de Luna Lovegood. Não entendia porque as pessoas usavam panos brancos para cobrirem pessoas mortas, o pano manchava-se com facilidade e fazia a cena ficar ainda pior.

Ouvia ao seu redor os outros Aurores falando. Via vários segurando Potter, que gritava querendo chegar perto do corpo. Virou-se naquela direção, passando por um grupo de Aurores que assistiam a cena, conversando.

-Muito bem, Malfoy. Foi você que ligou pra ele? – uma Auror perguntou, balançando a cabeça, desaprovando.

-É a noiva dela. Ele merecia ver o que esse louco fez. – respondeu continuando a andar.

Ouviu uma frase da Auror, mas não se deu ao trabalho de registrá-la. Potter estava dando trabalho aos quatro Aurores que tentavam segurá-lo, inclusive seu amigo Weasley. Aproximou-se, olhando Potter lhe fitando, lágrimas descendo por seu rosto, os olhos verdes, agora vermelhos. Os cabelos já tão bagunçados estavam piores.

Seus olhos cinzas fitaram Weasley, o homem também chorava, tentando controlar o amigo, falando algo que o loiro não conseguia escutar. Realmente, a cena era de dar dó. Vira Potter chorar antes, mas aquilo, aquele desespero lhe lembrava a Guerra, lhe lembrava as traições, as mortes, as dores. Nenhum deles deveria passar por aquilo novamente.

Parou à frente dele, vendo que ele parava de lutar contra os homens que o seguravam. O olhou, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça, vendo conforme o moreno parava de lutar contra os homens que o seguravam. Viu como ele o fitava ainda chorando, a respiração acelerada, as roupas desalinhadas. Aquilo era realmente digno de dó.

-É ela? É realmente ela?

-Sim.

Harry gritou, mais lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Não poderiam deixá-lo chegar perto do corpo dela ainda, precisavam fazer os exames, ele sabia disso. Porém, Draco sabia, na hora da dor, do desespero, nada importava. Nada.

-Do mesmo jeito?

-Não.

-Vem, Harry. – Ron tentou puxar o amigo, mas Harry soltou-se da mão dele, aproximando-se novamente de Malfoy, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Ela não foi abusada. Não há mordidas, não há contusões. – explicou vendo como os olhos de Potter ardiam de raiva. Entendia toda essa raiva dele.

-Por que você me ligou? – algumas lágrimas ainda desciam por seu rosto, tinha que saber.

-Porque se ela fosse minha, eu gostaria que alguém que se importasse, me fizesse essa ligação.

Malfoy ficou fitando Potter, o moreno fazia o mesmo. Ambos sentiam a perda. Malfoy por perder a inocência que talvez nunca realmente tivesse, e Harry por perder a mulher que desejara para ser sua mulher, para ser mãe de seus filhos. Via dentro dos olhos cinzas de Malfoy que ele sentia, mas aquilo não era tudo, tinha algo mais. Tinha algo estranho.

-Quando poderei vê-la?

-Amanhã de manhã. – Harry sabia o procedimento, mas ele queria vê-la, queria estar com ela.

-Avise-me.

Viu o moreno passar por todas as pessoas, sumindo da vista. Malfoy ficou fitando o local onde ele estivera a lutar contra os Aurores. Aquilo realmente fora de dar dó. Ninguém mais merecia passar por isso. Ninguém precisava de corpos espalhados pela cidade, de dor, de sofrimento. Nenhum deles, nenhum dos que atravessaram a Guerra, precisava passar por aquilo. E quem quer que estivesse fazendo aquilo com as mulheres, as conhecia.

Era quase como que se ele estivesse apenas começando, apenas se aquecendo. Sabia que três delas eram bruxas, apenas uma muggle. Ele havia escolhido aquela outra apenas por não ter achado uma bruxa, tinha certeza disso. Tinha certeza, que se houvesse uma próxima vítima, e Malfoy já começava a achar que realmente haveria, seria outra bruxa.

Pensou nas possíveis bruxas que Potter poderia conhecer que poderiam ser alvos desse louco. De primeira sua mente trouxe a imagem de Hermione Granger, logo após veio outras amigas de escola, a matriarca Weasley, algumas Aurores. Tinha que levar em consideração todas as mulheres que ele conhecia. O assassino não tinha um padrão para vitimas, a única coisa que poderia seguir de padrão é que eram todas mulheres.

Isso não levava a lugar algum, não lhes dizia nada. Tinha que conversar com Potter, os dois pensando juntos, conseguiam algumas respostas. E com toda certeza, os detalhes sobre a morte de Luna Lovegood não seriam passados para si. Alguém mais próximo de Potter levaria, tinha certeza. Mas tinha que conversar com ele, tinha que entender se havia um padrão, porque o assassino queria machucar Potter, e estava conseguindo.

* * *

Sentia todas as sensações possíveis. O corpo quente de Sirius contra o seu, o modo como ele mexia os dedos dentro de seu corpo. Era a melhor sensação possível. Conseguia sentir os olhos cinza em seu rosto, analisando como gemia, como movia a boca, como fechava com força os olhos. E ficava ainda mais excitada com essa análise.

A sensação do corpo dele se foi, e abriu os olhos para ver onde ele poderia ter ido. O viu parado, os olhos observando entre suas pernas. Sentiu vergonha e quis fechar as pernas, mas Sirius as segurou no lugar, abertas. O observou, o peito subindo e descendo rápido, era ao mesmo tempo sensual e possessivo. Não estava entendendo o que ele estava fazendo.

-Disse que queria sentir seu gosto, morena.

Não houve tempo de dizer nada, viu como ele desceu o corpo, tomando-a entre os lábios. Hermione arqueou na cama, impulsionando-se para cima, querendo escapar. Porém, Sirius era mais forte, e segurou com mais força as pernas dela, fazendo-a ficar no mesmo lugar. Fechou os olhos com força, o gosto dela era divino, exatamente como mais cedo naquele dia.

Realmente não conseguia parar, não conseguia afastar, Sirius a deixava sem reação, a deixava acorrentada à ele. Sentia que poderia morrer ali, morreria com um sorriso no rosto. Sentia como ele movia a língua por seu corpo, como ele brincava consigo, e ria quando ela gemia mais alto. Já havia desistido de fugir da boca dele, entretanto o aperto em suas coxas ficava a cada segundo mais forte, sentia que ele a marcava. Mas sua mente não conseguia importar-se com isso, não agora.

Abriu os olhos quando ele afastou-se, vendo que o moreno estava de joelhos, observando seu corpo novamente. Aquilo não era normal, ele parecia venerar o que via, parecia que estava a adorar uma deusa observando todo seu corpo daquele jeito. Não sabia se gostava ou não desses olhares.

-Você é minha. – declarou passando as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. – Somente minha.

A possessividade nas palavras assustaram Hermione, mas no momento a única que funcionava de verdade eram seus olhos e pulmões. Tudo parecia extremamente desligado da realidade, desconectado dentro de si.

-E seu gosto continua divino, Hermione.

Desceu seu corpo por sobre o dela, sentindo que seu membro roçava de leve onde sua boca estivera a segundos atrás. A morena gemeu, as mãos segurando seu rosto, suas bocas juntas. A fazia sentir o próprio gosto, empurrando sua língua fundo na boca dela. Queria aquele gosto todos os dias em sua boca, ela era doce, nada comparada às outras mulheres.

Sirius sabia que sua dona faria com que Hermione fosse sua, e somente sua. Tinha certeza que se pedisse, sua dona daria um jeito. E ele queria. Ela o ajudara a sair do Véu, ela o ajudara a voltar para cá, e trazer sua dona junto. Ela era sua. Hermione passara quase um ano da vida lutando para trazê-lo de volta, e isso apenas significava que ela queria ser dele. Não havia outra explicação.

-Olhe pra mim. – a viu abrir os olhos chocolate dilatados. Escuros. Sorriu disso, adorava saber que tinha sido ele a fazer isso com ela. Ela era definitivamente sua recompensa. – Diga a quem você pertence.

A morena calou-se, não responderia aquilo. Tudo o que estava acontecendo era um absurdo, qual teria que lidar depois, mas aquilo ultrapassava limites. Engoliu em seco ao senti-lo mexer por cima de si, os joelhos afastando ainda mais suas pernas, o rosto a milímetros dos seus, as mãos ao lado de seu pescoço.

Parte dele entrou em seu corpo com força, sem que ela tivesse esperado. Um grito abafado escapou sua boca, os olhos apertados. Sentiu a respiração dele em seu rosto, e isso a fez abrir os olhos, vendo o sorriso que ele lhe dava. Era aquele sorriso que a Sombra usava. Tentou escapar, fugir dele, mas Sirius a segurou com força pelos ombros, terminando de enterrar-se nela.

Um gemido fundo escapou da garganta de Sirius, enquanto ela prendia a respiração e o observava, sentindo a dor da investida dele para dentro de seu corpo. Sentiu os dedos dele pressionando seus ombros pra baixo, prendendo-a no colchão. Queria lutar contra ele, queria sair dali, mas quando o viu abrir os olhos, olhando pra baixo, fitando-a, com os cabelos caindo ao lado do rosto, tudo tornou-se apenas um borrão.

O corpo dele bateu de encontro ao seu, várias vezes devagar, apenas para depois começar a bater com força. Sentia que nunca ninguém tinha chegado tão fundo dentro de seu corpo, e aquilo machucava. Mas a dor era substituída no mesmo segundo pelo prazer. Sentia as mãos dele fechando-se com mais força em seus ombros, sentia que o quadril dele fazia força para entrar mais no seu, sem importar-se de que não havia mais modo de ir para frente.

-Diga. – a voz grossa e baixa de Sirius apenas a fez fechar os olhos. Estava tão quente que achava que começaria a derreter em segundos. – Diga a quem você pertence.

Hermione continuou de olhos fechados, não iria responder. Na verdade, nem mesmo conseguia lembrar-se de como abria os olhos. Sentiu que ele parou dentro de si, o calor dele era tão grande que chegava a lhe queimar. Não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de violência contra seu corpo, mas não estava conseguindo negar, Sirius sabia o que fazer para que seu corpo se rendesse.

Abriu os olhos segundos depois de senti-lo parado dentro de si, olhando pra cima, vendo os cabelos escuros emoldurando o rosto dele. Sirius estava sério, parecia bravo com alguma coisa. E tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Sentiu o corpo dele ainda dentro do seu, mas agora as mãos dele não estavam em seus ombros, estavam em suas costas, levantando-a.

Um gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios quando Sirius a colocou sentada em seu colo, as pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Fitava os olhos cinza dele, a intensidade, e ele ainda parecia bravo com algo. Segurou os ombros dele, tentando mover-se, sair dali, mas ele a prendeu, a segurou ali.

-Eu vou lhe dizer isso apenas uma vez, e espero que você entenda. – falou baixo, roçando os lábios por toda a extensão da curva do pescoço dela. – Você é minha. Só minha. E eu quero ouvir isso da sua boca. Quero ouvir isso toda vez que eu estiver... – aproximou seus lábios da boca dela, roçando-os. – fodendo você.

O corpo dele voltou a bater contra o seu, mas agora Sirius a movia para que continuassem, e era aquela sensação novamente. Desligar-se do corpo, apenas sentindo. E sentiu. Novamente, as palavras de Sirius, o modo como ele a olhava, o calor, o corpo dele de encontro ao seu, tudo misturou-se, tornando-se um borrão, que a fez explodir em um gemido alto.

-Minha?

-Sua. – mesmo baixa, sua voz pareceu um grito dentro do quarto. E seguiu-se um grito, Sirius não parara de mover-se, ele ainda não tinha chegado ao máximo, e queria isso dentro dela.

Sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo. E a faria dizer isso toda vez que estivesse dentro dela, não importava onde estivessem, ou quem poderia estar por perto, se ele exigisse o corpo dela, ela o daria. Ela era dele. Ela mesma confirmara isso. Forçou-se para dentro dela várias vezes antes de sentir que iria gozar.

Buscou a boca dela, sentindo como ela parecia começar tudo outra vez, começando a sentir prazer tudo outra vez. A beijou, mordendo o lábio inferior dela com força, machucando-o. E derramou-se dentro dela, sentindo que ela o apertava, puxando-o mais e mais para dentro. Ao terminar, abriu os olhos, fitando o rosto da morena sentada em seu colo.

Ainda segurando o lábio dela entre seus dentes viu que ela o fitava séria. Sorriu disso, soltando a boca da morena, apenas para ver algo que desencadeou uma reação automática de sua dona. Viu gotas de sangue escorrerem do lábio inferior de Hermione, fazendo uma trilha até o queixo, pingando nos seios dela. A viu tentar por o lábio para dentro da boca, pegando as gotas com a língua.

_Eu quero_.

Segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, os dedos de sua dona por cima dos seus. Mirou o rosto da morena à sua frente, colocando sua língua pra fora, lambendo as gotas que escorriam para o queixo, sem deixar escapar nenhuma. Fechava os olhos de prazer, gemendo baixo ao sentir o gosto metálico deslizar por sua língua, descer por sua garganta minimamente. O gosto do sexo dela sendo substituindo pelo gosto do sangue dela. Era aquele gosto que queria agora todos os dias preso em sua boca. E teria.

Hermione fitava como Sirius enlouquecera com seu sangue, lambendo seu lábio, seu queixo, pegando até a gota que caira em seu seio. Aquilo ardia. O toque da língua dele ardia no machucado, e os gemidos de prazer dele começaram a lhe espantar. Principalmente quando viu que aquilo começara a excitá-lo. Qual era o problema de Sirius com sangue? Nunca vira ninguém ficar excitado com sangue.

Quando ele afastou-se, olhou-o nos olhos, e isso foi seu erro. As íris de Sirius brilharam vermelhas.

* * *

_continua…_

**Tradução:**

_Finalmente eu encontro_

_Quando perco o controle_

_Por dentro meu corpo desmorona_

_É como terapia para minha alma quebrada_

_Por dentro meu corpo desmorona._


	16. Capítulo 15

**N/B:** Eu me pergunto porque eu sou beta... Desculpa pelo atraso na betagem, e bom, obrigada por me deixar betar, Flafy.

**N.A.:** _Ok, o declínio de alguém tinha que acontecer, e começa com nosso baby Potter. __Vamos caçar o assassino, sim? Preparem-se._

_Trice, apesar do que você fala, eu nem escuto, amo você e todos sabemos que a fic não é só fic, então, cale-se, amo o seu serviço e espero o tempo que for necessário, você sabe disso._

_Galera que comentou, gente as explicações começam a aparecer, vão lendo que vocês vão descobrindo. ;D Valeu mesmo por comentarem, amo todos vocês, e o pessoal que colocou no alerta, tá lendo, mas não comentando. Amo vocês também, mas COMENTEM, please?_

_Boa Leitura!_

_We all sound the same_

_You don't know my name_

_Rearrange and_

_Things don't change_

_Things remain_

_Feel the strain._

**Excess by Tricky**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 15**

Observou Potter encostado no chão da sala da casa dele. Tudo no cômodo estava quebrado. Sofás virados, mesas com pernas quebradas, quadros com vidros estilhaçados, vasos, lembranças, madeira. Tudo estava quebrado, tudo estava jogado pela sala. Quando chegara na frente da casa de Potter achara que algo de ruim havia acontecido, a porta da frente estava aberta. Entrou segurando sua varinha com força, vendo a destruição começando com os casacos jogados no chão perto da porta.

Porém, quando entrou na sala viu o moreno no canto, os cotovelos nos joelhos, a cabeça abaixada. Viu quando ele levantou a cabeça devagar, observando seu rosto, a trilha de lágrimas ainda estava lá, marcando a pele clara de vermelho, mas ele não estava mais chorando. Ele já estava no estágio do ódio, destruindo tudo que estava no caminho. Logo, viria a aceitação sobre o que tinha acontecido. Após, a vontade de se vingar, e então, viria a vida. Seguir, deixar a merda do rio que levava a merda da vida deles em uma direção desconhecida.

Draco sabia que essa era a grande verdade, ninguém sabia qual seria o fim das coisas. E Potter também sabia isso, ele ensinara à Draco isso. Encostou-se na parede mais próxima, guardando a varinha, tirando o casaco e jogando-o no sofá virado. Mirou Potter seriamente, ele poderia estar avariado, mas sabia que a mente de alguém como ele nunca parava de pensar. Nunca.

-Foi pessoal demais, não?

Draco deixou um mínimo sorriso escapar por seus lábios finos. Ele tinha razão, Potter nunca parava de pensar.

-Ele não quis o corpo.

-Por quê?

-Porque era seu.

Viu como os olhos de Harry pareceram inflamar, e ele sabia que se não fosse explicitamente verdadeiro e sincero com ele, nunca chegariam à lugar algum. O moreno poderia ficar o nervoso o quanto quisesse, não deixaria de ser verdade.

-Íamos casar.

-Quando?

-No começo do outro ano. – respondeu passando as costas da mão no rosto quando uma lágrima escorreu. – Ela já tinha escolhido o vestido.

-Sinto.

-Eu sei.

Por vários momentos ambos ficaram em silêncio, era melhor. Deixar Harry amargar mais um pouco essa perda, outra perda. Ele teria que saber lidar com essa mais rápida do que todas as outras. Porque dessa vez, tinha uma assassino que gostava de abusar de mulheres, e que estava a solta, procurando a próxima vítima. E Draco temia pelas mulheres que conheciam Potter.

-Ele vai procurar mais alguém que você ama.

O rosto de Harry virou-se completamente para o loiro, seus olhos verdes fitando os olhos cinza do rapaz. Tudo do passado poderia ter sido deixado no passado, mas as mortes seguiam esses dois rapazes. A morte gostava da companhia deles.

-A Granger. – viu Harry balançar a cabeça.

-Ela quase não sai, e se sai, Sirius está com ela. – Draco balançou a cabeça, entendendo. Se a Granger estava segura por hora, conseguia pensar em mais algumas mulheres que o assassino poderia atacar para ferir Potter.

-Molly Weasley.

-Acha que ele tentaria algo contra ela? – a surpresa na voz de Harry foi quase uma surpresa para Draco.

-Uma mulher que você ama... Potter, você não está ligando os pontos porque não quer?

Harry não respondeu, apenas levantou-se, parando perto de Draco, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Ele quer que você sofra, que você seja a vítima, não essas mulheres.

-Eu não conhecia a terceira.

-Foi acaso.

-Porque eu?

-Quando o pegarmos, você pergunta. – disse deixando um sorriso seguro escapar por seus lábios finos, Potter observando-o com atenção.

-Acha que será em breve? – viu o loiro dar de ombros, deixando o sorriso morrer devagar nos lábios. – Eu preciso preparar... ligar para...

-Eu estou indo. – sabia que ele teria que preparar o enterro e funeral da noiva. E não queria estar no caminho, e muito menos ajudando.

-Quando eu receber os resultados, ligo.

Viu Malfoy sair de sua casa, a cabeça baixa, as mãos no bolso da calça. Sabia que ele não queria lhe atrapalhar, tinha várias coisas a fazer. Mas por outro lado, fora uma das coisas mais humanas que já vira Malfoy fazer. Ele importava-se a ponto de aparecer ali. Harry foi até a porta da sala, fechando-a, trancando-a. A casa ficava vazia demais sem Luna lhe lançando olhares do andar de cima.

Sem o cheiro dela pelos cômodos. Fechou os olhos, impedindo-se de chorar. Tinha que usar essa dor, esse sofrimento e reverter em tudo que pudesse lhe ajudar a pegar esse assassino. E sabia que quando o pegasse, não restaria dúvidas de que o mataria. Com as próprias mãos.

* * *

-Minha.

Empurrou o quadril contra o dela, olhando-a jogar a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto, balançando o quadril, querendo que ele estivesse mais dentro. Era a terceira vez que a tinha naquela madrugada, e toda vez exigia que ela lhe dissesse que era dele.

-Sua. Sua. – disse baixo, o orgasmo atravessando seu corpo com tamanha força que parecia que o mundo estava a encerrar-se ali.

Abriu os olhos, abaixando a cabeça, encostando a testa no ombro dele, respirando com força. Sirius estava acabando com seu mundo, forçando-se para dentro de si sem que ela esperasse. Tinha dormido do lado dele, as mãos dele segurando-a contra o corpo nu dele. E algum tempo depois acordou, indo tomar um banho. Porém, não conseguiu nem mesmo ligar o chuveiro, Sirius a segurou contra a parede, empurrando-a contra o azulejo frio, deixando a água quente guiá-lo outra vez para dentro de si.

Ele riu de sua surpresa, e teve que rir. Quando saíram do chuveiro, Sirius puxou-a para si, colando-a na cama ao lado dele, apertando-a contra ele, até que estivessem novamente dormindo. Dessa última vez Hermione acordara com as mãos dele a percorrerem suas curvas, os olhos cinza observando seu rosto. Por um momento pensou que a Sombra estivesse no controle, mas o beijo que ele lhe dera mostrava que não. Era um beijo quente, carinhoso, demonstrando tudo que ele sentia por ela.

Assustou-se quando o sentiu levantando da cama, levando-a junto, carregando até a mesa de Regulus, colocando-a sentada ali, acariciando seu rosto enquanto empurrava-se para dentro dela novamente. E Hermione foi a delírio novamente, achando que o a vida estava bem, se Sirius ficasse ali para sempre.

Quando a calma chegou para ambos, Hermione levantou o rosto do ombro dele, mirando os olhos cinza dele, que a fitavam com certa intensidade. Queria dizer tudo que tinha para dizer, mas sabia que poderia ser arriscado, sabia que poderia desencadear algo que, no momento, não estava pronta pra lidar. Estava cansada, queria dormir, porque no dia seguinte teria uma conversa séria com o moreno que acariciava seu rosto, empurrando os fios de cabelo que estavam grudados em seu rosto.

-Dormir?

-Agora acho que tudo bem. – Sirius respondeu sorrindo pelo canto da boca, puxando-a para junto de si, descendo-a da mesa.

Deitaram, Sirius segurando-a contra ele, o corpo quente de ambos acalmando-se conforme o cansaço e a satisfação atingia a ambos. Hermione segurou devagar os cabelos dele, acariciando-os conforme o sono a carregava e a última coisa que pensou ter visto nos olhos de Sirius foram as íris vermelhas, que lhe atormentaram nos sonhos.

* * *

Bebeu do copo que ela havia colocado Veritaserum, um pouco mais de Firewhisky para seu sistema. Estava fitando a porta da biblioteca, esperando que ela acordasse. Queria conversar com ela, mostrar que só aceitaria ficar com ela, e somente com ela. A queria. E ela lhe dava tudo que precisava: sexo, sangue, carinho. Ela o trouxera do Véu, e isso era uma prova, ela o queria tanto quanto ele.

E se a madruga que tiveram significava algo, já tinha provas suficientes para que soubesse que ela o queria para a vida. Bebeu mais um pouco, sorrindo pelo canto da boca, lembrando-se do corpo quente dela, da surpresa que ela sentira ao vê-lo no chuveiro. No modo primitivo como a tivera, e o quanto ela gostara daquilo. Lembrava-se de como ela era quente, apertada, divina. E Sirius sentia que nunca havia encaixado-se tão perfeitamente em alguém.

Porém, precisava de sua dona. Precisava falar com _ela_, precisava ver o que _ela_ acharia disso. E faria que _ela_ lhe desse Hermione. Precisava que sua dona lhe entregasse Hermione. Faria o que fosse preciso para isso acontecer.

-Eu a quero.

_Tenha-a._

-Me dê. – pediu.

_Você já a tem._

-Mas, e se ela não me quiser?

_Convença-a._

-Como?

_Já está fazendo um excelente serviço._

-Mas ela ainda não é minha.

_Obrigue-a._

-Preciso dela comigo. Não posso deixá-la escapar.

_Então trabalhe hoje e lhe darei o que quer._

-O que quer que eu faça? – um sorriso passou-se pelos lábios de Sirius ao imaginar achar outra garota pra sua dona.

_Procure alguém como a última._

-Loira?

_Que você já conheça._

Sirius pensou. Tinha várias pessoas que ele conhecia, mas nenhuma delas era loira. Apenas algumas muggles que conhecera quando ainda estava solto. Respirou fundo, pensando em quem ele poderia encontrar que fosse satisfazer sua dona. Tinha que deixá-la satisfeita, ela estava lhe prometendo Hermione.

Sentiu os dedos gelados dela a deslizarem por sua cabeça, acariciando seus cabelos. Sorriu ainda mais, uma figura aparecendo em sua mente.

_Mas ela não é sua conhecida._

-Mas ela é loira.

_Então terá que trabalhar em dobro nela._

-Como?

Por vários minutos sua mente ficou em total silêncio, era como se sua dona estivesse pensando. E queria que ela pensasse bem, se fosse trabalhar em dobro, gostaria de saber como. Via sua dona cumprindo o que prometera, lhe entregando Hermione. E sabia que _ela_ conseguiria, de algum modo sabia que _ela_ lhe daria tudo que pedisse, era só fazer o trabalho bem feito. Sentiu que a mão de sua dona deslizava por seu pescoço, devagar, os dedos leves em seu queixo. Sorriu, ela já estava com a idéia do que teria que fazer.

-Como? – repetiu a pergunta.

_Dessa vez, quero o sangue dela._

-Mas sempre o tem.

_E a quero irreconhecível._

Sirius sorriu, essa seria a pessoa perfeita para isso. Era pessoal de certo modo, era fácil tê-la, e seria ainda mais fácil, e prazeroso matá-la. Ela já havia machado a imagem de seu sobrinho, e isso poderia ser um tipo de vingança. Sorriu ainda mais ao pensar que Harry poderia ficar feliz ao saber que ela estava morta.

Porém, pelo que sua dona lhe pedira, seria um pouco mais complicado, talvez tivesse que deixar um bilhete dizendo quem ela era. Não sabia, apenas tinha certeza de que quando voltasse desse trabalho, teria seu belo prêmio, Hermione, e sua navalha brilharia vermelha de sangue hoje outra vez.

* * *

_continua..._

**Tradução:**

_Nós todos parecemos os mesmos_

_Você não sabe meu nome_

_Reorganize e_

_As coisas não mudaram_

_As coisas permaneceram_

_Sinta a tensão._


	17. Capítulo 16

**N.A.:** _Olhem, a personagem que morre aqui, é uma personagem que eu nunca gostei mesmo, e sinceramente, não apareceria aqui se não precisasse de alguém conhecido, loira e que pudesse morrer e eu fosse me divertir horrores fazendo isso._

_E eu sou uma pessoa legal, postei dois capítulos no mesmo dia. Quero reviews, hein?_

_Trice, amo-te por betar a insanidade._

_Boa Leitura!_

_I wanna use you_

_and abuse you_

_I wanna know whats inside you._

**Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) by Marilyn Manson**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 16**

-Sirius Black?

A surpresa na voz dela fez Sirius sorrir. Encostou-se na parede do prédio do The Daily Prophet, as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Seus olhos cinzas fixos nos olhos azuis dela. Ela havia mudado demais, estava velha, estava feia, não que algum dia tivesse sido bonita, mas o tempo fora cruel com ela. Viu-a aproximando-se, a cintura rebolando mais do que deveria, e ela sorriu satisfeita ao ver que Sirius olhava para suas curvas.

-Então realmente foi você que eles tiraram do Ministério a pingar sangue?

-Rita. – Sirius disse aproximando-se demais dela, vendo-a olhar suas mãos que agora apossavam-se da cintura dela. – Você sabe bem demais das coisas.

-Eu sempre sei das coisas. – disse como se realmente fosse algo bom. Viu como os olhos dele estavam escuros, aquele cinza que ela lembrava da época do colégio ainda mais escuro.

-E esse sempre foi seu erro.

Piscou puxando-a para começarem a andar. Era cedo, pouco antes da hora do almoço, a rua estava apinhada de pessoas. Mas quem prestaria atenção no casal de bruxos que saiam juntos por ali? Sirius sorriu com a possibilidade de logo terminar isso e voltar para os braços de Hermione, seu prêmio. Era só terminar esse serviço, só fazer exatamente isso e sua dona lhe daria a morena. E ela seria sua, somente sua.

Outras duas íris cinzas viram o casal afastando-se na rua, e Sirius começaria a ter problemas ali.

* * *

Hermione estava cercada de livros, observando o rosto de Harry à sua frente. Os livros eram de Luna, ela estava a pesquisar neles algo sobre Sirius, e Hermione ainda não contara nada à Harry sobre o que acontecera na noite passada, mas sabia que deveria. Porém, a noticia da morte dela, a situação que o amigo encontrava-se, tudo estava começando a afundá-los cada vez mais, a tragá-los novamente para aquele buraco que sempre ficavam quando alguém morria na Guerra.

Ouvira tudo que ele dissera, que Malfoy fora quem lhe ligara e depois fora até sua casa saber se estava bem, conversar com ele sobre as possíveis vítimas. Viu que o loiro estava realmente querendo pegar o assassino, mas mesmo assim sempre ficaria com um pé atrás com ele. Não era todo dia que se podia confiar em alguém que já quisera lhe ver morto.

Via os olhos de Harry colados aos seus, o modo como ele respirava devagar, como parecia pacífico. Entretanto, Hermione conhecia Harry até bem demais, sabia que ele não estava bem, que por dentro ele deveria estar gritando, querendo morrer junto com Luna. E entendia o porquê. Luna lhe ajudara sempre, fosse discordando, fosse concordando, lhe dando forças ou afastando-se quando preciso. Luna sempre acreditara em Harry, e isso era simplesmente tudo que ele tinha, tirando ela e Ron.

Tocou a mão dele, vendo machucados recentes. Sabia que Harry descontara sua dor nas mobílias da casa, e não o culpava, se fosse ela a perder o parceiro que escolhera para vida, quebraria a cidade toda. Não conseguia imaginar a dor que ele passava, escolher alguém que você quer viver junto, envelhecer, morrer junto e então, sem propósito perdê-lo. Não, não conseguia imaginar isso, a dor era muito grande.

-Malfoy acha que você também corre perigo.

-Eu vou me cuidar, Harry. Prometo. – acariciou a face dele, acalmando-o. Tomaria cuidado agora toda vez que saísse na rua. Concordava com Malfoy, o assassino estava realmente querendo machucar Harry. – Você não acha que pode ser um...

-Death Eater? Não sei. – passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados, recostando-se na poltrona. – Malfoy não se lembra de ninguém assim. Mas pode ser que estejam se aprimorando.

-Harry, já considerou que talvez Malfoy...

-Hermione, não. – disse e olhou firme nos olhos dela. – Se ele estiver nos traindo, vamos descobrir logo. Mas não acho que esteja.

-Por que essa confiança nele agora?

-Porque ele foi o único que importou-se em me ligar e avisar que era Luna. – segurou-se ou começaria a chorar, e já não queria mais fazer isso. – Porque quando Ginny morreu, ele quis os resultados. Ele quer pegar esse monstro tanto quanto eu, ou qualquer outro Auror.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, discutir com Harry agora seria péssimo, o rapaz já estava em estado decadente, se fizesse pressão talvez Harry desmoronasse de vez, e isso poderia ser o fim. Respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça, assentindo. Não confiava em Malfoy, não completamente, mas se Harry confiava, poderia lhe dar o beneficio da dúvida, pelo menos agora.

-Harry, o que Malfoy disse sobre _Inferius_, está correto, mas me parece tão... – mordeu o lábio, falar que era idiota não melhoraria nada, resolveu por usar outra palavra. – Errado.

-Se tiver uma idéia melhor para não localizarmos esse cara, fique bem a vontade para falar, sou todo ouvidos. – disse passou a mão pelos olhos, lembrando-se do que Malfoy falara sobre dividir a alma.

-Harry um _I__nferius_ não faria tudo isso. – pensou um pouco antes de falar, talvez pudesse assustar Harry. – Eu realmente acho que é uma pessoa normal.

-E a magia, Mione? – inclinou-se, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, olhando os livros no sofá que ela estava e na mesa de centro. – Como não detectamos a magia?

-Horcruxes? – odiava ter que voltar no passado tão horrível deles, mas talvez fosse a única saída.

-Você acha que mais alguém foi capaz disso? – para Harry era parte inconcebível que mais alguém, além de Voldemort, tivesse coragem de fazer isso. Porém, outra parte indicava que só havia essa pista, e era forte.

-Uma pessoa que... abusa e tortura de mulher assim, para mim, é capaz de qualquer coisa. – explicou, sentindo a garganta apertar ao lembrar do que escutara falar sobre as três primeiras mulheres achadas.

-Eu não sei. Não me lembro de nenhum seguidor de Voldemort que...

-E se não for? – ela inclinou-se para a frente também, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, olhando dentro dos olhos de Harry, vendo aquele olhar de tristeza.

-E se não for, o quê?

-E se não for um seguidor de Voldemort? Se for outra pessoa?

-Hermione quem teria coragem de fazer tais coisas? – na mente de Harry não lhe vinham ninguém que já não estivesse morto ou preso em Azkaban que teria coragem de fazer isso.

-Várias pessoas te odeiam, Harry.

-E as que teriam coragem disso ou morreram ou estão presas.

-E se for alguém acima de qualquer suspeita? – estava jogando essas perguntas, mas ela mesma não tinha as respostas, talvez juntos achassem algo.

-Quem? Ron?

-Lógico que não. – declarou recostando-se no sofá, observando o amigo que parecia não querer levar em consideração o que falara. – Mas alguém que te odiava e que poderia ter acesso a essa magia.

-Eu não sei... eu não consigo pensar direto hoje. – disse por fim, levantando-se e observando a amiga. Se perdesse Hermione, sabia que seu mundo acabaria. – Cuide-se. Não saia sozinha. Se sair, leve Sirius.

-Pode deixar, Harry. – levantou-se sentindo os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. O abraçou, apertando-o contra si. – Você também, tome cuidado.

-Ele gosta de mulheres, Mione. – disse sorrindo minimamente, afastando-se um pouco e depositando um beijo forte no rosto dela. – Falando em mulheres, onde está Sirius?

-Disse que precisava de cigarros. – respondeu olhando para o queixo de Harry, sem ter coragem de falar de Sirius olhando-o nos olhos. Harry, pelo estado que estava, não percebeu isso.

-Certo. Conte a ele. – recostou a testa na testa dela, apertando-a contra si. Hermione era como sua irmã, se a perdesse, talvez morresse junto e o assassino teria completado definitivamente o que queria, acertar Harry. – Espero vocês hoje à noite.

-Ok.

Viu Harry afastando-se e indo embora. Odiava ver o amigo assim, parecia que nada do que tinham passado antes pudesse ser suficiente. Eles já tinham sofrido com a Guerra, nada daquilo era necessário. Não precisavam de mais desgraças, mais mortes, dores, sofrimentos. Já tinham tido tudo aquilo por uma vida inteira quando eram adolescentes. Esse assassino prezava o sofrimento de Harry, e se mais alguém morresse, ele acertaria mais uma vez o coração de Harry.

Respirou fundo, subindo as escadas. Sirius logo voltaria e conversaria com ele. No dia seguinte iria procurar um médico, o tratariam. Não deixaria que Sirius escapasse por mais nenhum minuto daquilo. Se a Sombra era forte, Hermione também era. E ela já estava decidida a lutar por Sirius, e se fosse necessário levá-lo ao médico acorrentado, então ela o faria.

Entrou no quarto, vendo a roupa de cama desarrumada. Balançou a cabeça. A noite passada fora incrível, não poderia negar. Mas agora, pensando assim, enquanto tinha seu prazer, Harry estava sofrendo. Enquanto deixava Sirius enterrar-se de todas as maneiras possíveis em seu corpo, Harry sofria a perda de alguém que amava. E isso não era justo.

Foi até a cama, puxando o lençol, tirando-o. As lembranças da noite passada correndo por suas veias, fervendo em sua pele. Nunca tivera ninguém como Sirius. Ele conseguia lhe deixar sem reação, e fazia o que ele pedia, deixava que ele a movesse como queria, ditasse a velocidade, a força, tudo. E mesmo depois de ter assustado-se com a felicidade em vê-la sangrar, e lamber o sangue até que o corte parasse de sangrar, entregou-se várias vezes para ele.

Parecia que não tinha vontade própria, parecia que não conseguia ser ela mesma quando Sirius a tocava. E aparentemente era exatamente isso. Toda vez que Sirius tocava-a, que ele a puxava contra o corpo dele, era como se algo a segurasse a ele, prendesse e nublasse sua mente. Porque aquele alarme de perigo tocava toda vez que ele se aproximava, mas ficava impossível de se escutar quando a boca dele gemia e dizia palavras absurdas pra si.

_"-Eu vou lhe dizer isso apenas uma vez, e espero que você entenda. Você é minha. Só minha. E eu quero ouvir isso da sua boca. Quero ouvir isso toda vez que eu estiver fodendo você."_

Estremeceu somente de lembrar a voz rouca dele a dizer essas coisas. Sirius era possessivo, e isso a assustava. Sabia do passado dele, sabia que Sirius não era nenhum homem de compromisso, e não haveria modo de querer algo com ele agora, o homem estava mudado. Tinha algo estranho nele. Entretanto, gostava da companhia dele, e não era somente na cama. Sirius conseguia deixá-la bem, como se a época do colégio estivesse voltando em sua vida e mesmo com a Guerra, todos estavam unidos novamente.

Levou o lençol para lavar, olhando para o pano claro enquanto descia as escadas. Tinha que sentar-se na biblioteca, esquecer qualquer dor, esquecer qualquer prazer, focar-se. Já não tinha mais uma preocupação, agora tinha duas. Ajudar Harry a descobrir mais pistas de quem poderia ser esse assassino, e descobrir o que essa Sombra fazia com Sirius, e o quanto dela já estava infiltrada na mente do moreno.

* * *

Balançou a cabeça, os dedos frios de sua dona correndo em seu peito, seus braços, suas coxas, seu membro. Sirius estava nu, o corpo coberto de sangue. Uma poça formava-se a seu redor, sangue de Rita Skeeter. A navalha estava no chão, banhada de sangue. Os cabelos loiros dela, escarlates agora. Somente Sirius sabia que aquela mulher com o corpo totalmente destruído a sua frente era a repórter. Eles levariam alguns dias para identificar, o rosto estava totalmente destruído.

Sentia o sangue dela a escorrer de seus próprios cabelos escuros, empurrou-os para trás, as mãos de sua dona correndo novamente por seu corpo, pegando o sangue que ela tanto gostava. Via como o corpo estava caído no chão, sangue das outras mulheres misturando-se ao sangue dela, a pele clara manchada. Tinha que levá-la para algum lugar, deixar o corpo para que fosse achado, mas onde?

_Em algum lugar onde todos vejam._

Sorriu com a excelente idéia _dela_. Abaixou-se, observando corpo de perto, talvez tivesse exagerado no rosto, estava realmente algo horrível. Porém, sua dona lhe pedira para que a deixasse assim, e se _ela_ lhe pedira em troca de Hermione, Sirius faria sem questionar. Pegou a navalha do chão, jogando-a por cima de suas roupas que estavam em um canto. Observou o corpo novamente, e por alguma razão quis ver Hermione ali, com ele.

Queria ver a reação no rosto dela quando visse o trabalho que ele fizera para sua dona. Queria sentir o quão apertada e quente ela estaria enquanto mostrava para ela o quão brilhante e claro o sangue era quando saia devagar do corpo de alguém. E queria enterrar-se fundo dentro do corpo dela enquanto fazia pequenos cortes nas costas dela, vendo-a sangrar por ele e por sua dona.

Sorriu ainda mais. Talvez em breve mostrasse para ela o que fazia, talvez visse a surpresa e o medo no rosto dela, mas sentisse a umidade entre as pernas dela, chamando-lhe. E talvez o sangue que experimentara antes fosse apenas o começo, talvez pudesse sentir mais dele enquanto a empurrava contra uma parede, tomando-a para si. Para sempre. Como seria após essa tarde. Sua.

* * *

_continua..._

**N/B:** Ai ai, em algum momento eu pensei na Fleur... Mas tudo bem...

**Tradução:**

_Eu quero usar você_

_E abusar de você_

_Eu quero saber o que há dentro de você._


	18. Capítulo 17

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, adoro quando leio comentários de vocês, sério. Mas por favor, lembrem-se, essa é uma fic Sirius/Hermione, ou seja, esse é o casal principal. Nesse capítulo é como se fosse o prelúdio do fim, preparem-se. Espero que gostem, e amo todos que comentaram. Todos vocês._

_Trice, amo-te por betar a insanidade._

_Boa Leitura!_

_When you're away light breaks up in me,_

_To end the torment,_

_w__hich you caused,_

_life dawns in me,_

_Don't waste your tears, don't follow __me._

**Nothing Left by Visions Of Atlantis**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Draco ouviu o tempo todo o que o sacerdote disse sobre Luna Loveggod, as pessoas chorando ao redor, Potter parado do outro lado do caixão, os olhos fixos na tampa fechada. Vira o corpo, não era algo que as pessoas gostariam de ver como última imagem da loira. Na verdade, se ele pudesse ter evitado, teria. Olhou para o lado, na fileira da frente estava Granger e Sirius Black. O moreno estava de pé ao lado da Granger, as mãos deles juntas, os dedos entrelaçados. Ficou fitando aquilo, era algo estranho; não o tinha visto cheio de intimidades com Rita Skeeter pela manhã?

Balançou a cabeça, focando-se novamente nas palavras do sacerdote. Harry parecia desligado da realidade, as pessoas ao redor dele também, então Draco resolveu fazer isso, desligou-se, provavelmente quando o homem acabasse de falar pudesse ter chegado a algum resultado.

Começou a pensar no caso. O caso que estava virando sua obsessão, o que o tinha feito parar de dormir direito, o que o tinha feto deixar de comer bem, e o que o tinha feito deixar sua vida de lado. Só pensava em corpos, fatos, provas, possibilidades e mulheres que tinham algum relacionamento com Potter, e poderiam tornar-se a próxima vítima.

A primeira vítima fora Ginny Weasley. Capturada na noite anterior, encontrada de manhã. Cortes no corpo, um extenso no pescoço, abusada sexualmente antes da tortura. Sabia que ela era extremamente íntima de Potter, quase ficara noiva dele, foram namorados na época do colégio, todo mundo sabia isso. E sempre nutriram sentimentos de amizade e amor fraterno um pelo outro.

Segunda vítima fora Pansy Parkinson. Capturada após sair de um bar, fora violentada, cortada, mordida e morta com a mesma arma que matara Ginny Weasley. Pansy conhecia Potter do colégio, mas nunca foram amigos, nunca gostaram-se, eram apenas inimigos não declarados depois do fim da Guerra.

A terceira vítima fora Alicia Couton. Capturada em um bar, tivera sexo consensual com o assassino, mas ele lhe quebrou o braço. Era muggle. Vários cortes no corpo e um no pescoço. Como na segunda vítima, acharam sangue das outras mulheres. Como era muggle, Harry não a conhecia, e essa mulher destoava das outras.

Quarta vítima fora Luna Lovegood. Captura de tarde, encontrada na mesma noite. Vários cortes no corpo e um no pescoço. Não foi abusada pelo assassino e estava totalmente vestida. Era noiva de Potter, e todos sabiam disso, todos tinham plena idéia de que eles moravam juntos e de que se amavam. Esse fora um ataque ainda mais forte.

Todas elas tinham algo em comum, foram mortas pela mesma arma. A navalha que cortara todas elas nunca era limpa, se conseguia achar o sangue de Ginny Weasley nos cortes de Luna Lovegood. Porém, havia um pequeno problema, das mulheres que ele havia abusado, nada sem ser um pouco de saliva fora encontrado, e não se conseguia grande coisa com aquilo. E eles tinham que ter mais pistas, ou isso seria um beco sem saída. E esse caso não poderia ser um beco sem saída, de modo algum.

-Draco?

Levou os olhos do chão, mirando os olhos verdes a sua frente. Olhou ao redor, as pessoas estavam afastadas do caixão, quase todas saindo do ambiente fechado. Voltou seus olhos para Potter, que ainda o fitava de um jeito estranho, como se estivesse tentando entender o que estava lhe acontecendo. Passou a mão pelo rosto, seus olhos vendo que Granger e Black saíam do recinto, a morena chorando com o rosto apoiado no ombro dele.

-Estava longe.

-Acabei pensando demais nas coisas. – respondeu para o moreno a sua frente.

-Não vou pra casa, vou para o Ministério, fiquei de pegar umas coisas para Hermione. – comentou, querendo dizer qualquer coisa que não fosse sobre Luna. – Talvez, queira ir, dar uma olhada nas pastas do caso enquanto eu... procuro o que tenho que procurar.

Draco observou como Potter desviou os olhos dos seus para dizer aquilo, e omitira o que fora procurar, tinha algo estranho ali. O que Harry estaria escondendo? E o que Granger poderia querer no Ministério que ela mesma não poderia buscar? E mesmo sem aquilo, sentia que tinha algo errado com Potter, como se mais algum problema estivesse lhe atrapalhando de pensar no caso.

-Vou com você. Preciso dar uma olhada nas pastas mesmo, talvez ache algo mais. Pense em mais alguma coisa. – viu o moreno lhe fitar por breves momentos nos olhos, como se estivesse deliberando se lhe contava o que estava na cabeça, ou não.

Pelo jeito ele decidira por não lhe contar, pois sorrira minimamente, começando a andar na direção da porta. O seguiu, vendo que as pessoas ainda estavam do lado de fora, conversando baixo, chorando. Harry disse algo sobre encontrá-lo na rua, que ele queria dizer algo para os Weasley. Draco concordou e saiu, não querendo ficar mais nem um minuto ali. Porém, ao chegar na rua, viu uma cena que não sabia bem se gostaria de ter visto.

Granger estava com os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos de Sirius Black, e beijavam-se, apaixonadamente. Sirius segurava a morena pela cintura, puxando-a para si, os dedos limpando as lágrimas que tinham caído no rosto dela. Draco limpou a garganta forçadamente, vendo o casal afastar-se devagar, olhando-o. Por alguns segundos só aquilo aconteceu, Sirius olhava bem para Malfoy, que trocava o tempo de olhares entre um e outro.

Entretanto, quando Harry aproximou-se, parando ao lado do loiro, olhando o que ele olhava, parecia que ele já sabia sobre o casal. Draco esperou que ele falasse algo, mas Potter nada disse, apenas sorriu triste para eles e saiu na direção oposta da rua. O loiro o seguiu querendo por demais perguntar se ele aceitava o padrinho estar a namorar a Granger, mesmo que o tivesse visto com outra mulher. Porém, achou melhor ficar em silêncio, Potter já estava escondendo coisas demais de si, poderia deixar essa também.

* * *

Draco encostou as costas na madeira dura da parede da sala de reuniões. Harry estava sentado na cadeira perto de si, o corpo escorregando aos poucos, os olhos colados em quatro livros ao mesmo tempo. Não perguntara porque ele pegara livros como: _Coisas Em Comum Com Muggles, O Que A Magia Tem de Pior, Mitos e Lendas_. Quis perguntar, mas quando viu que ele olhava para os livros, e não para si, decidiu que seria melhor focar-se nas pastas que ele lhe entregara. O caso era sua prioridade, a curiosidade sobre o que ele poderia estar focado teria que ficar para depois.

-Troque de lugar comigo. – olhou para cima, vendo Harry ajeitar-se na cadeira, fechando um livro e entregando-o para ele. – Você pesquisa sobre possessão, eu revejo os relatórios das mortes.

-Potter, porque você está procurando sobre possessão? – fechou a pasta do caso de Ginny Weasley e entregou para ele, pegando o livro.

-Apenas procure. – disse, segurando a pasta, olhando o nome e fechando os olhos, respirando fundo antes de abrir e ver as fotos e papéis.

-Você deveria dizer a Granger para tomar cuidado. – comentou observando o sumário, vendo vários tópicos diferentes sobre assuntos estranhos.

-Eu já avisei para não sair sozinha...

-Não é isso. - o cortou, vendo-o lhe fitar. Virou seus olhos para ele, observando enquanto sorria pelo canto esquerdo da boca, aquele sorriso que todo mundo tinha como sendo da família. – Black. Ele estava na companhia de outra pessoa hoje mais cedo.

Harry ficou pensando no que Malfoy dissera. Sabia que Hermione estava ajudando Sirius, na verdade, ela parecia a única que já vira o outro lado de Sirius, que já presenciara que aquele outro lado não era estável, mas que de algum modo, estando com ele, demonstrando amor, ficando com ele de modo afetivo, aquele outro lado estava controlado. Mas se Sirius estava encontrando-se com outra mulher, ele estava realmente controlado?

-Quem era?

-Skeeter. – a careta que viu Harry fazer quando o fez rir. Porém, o rosto do moreno foi ficando branco, pálido, quase doente. – Harry, você não vai vomitar, vai?

Malfoy olhou para a direção que Potter estava olhando, vendo que a Auror que não ia muito com sua cara aproximava-se, segurando um papel em uma mão e na outra, uma pasta. Ambos levantaram-se, observando que a mulher aproximava-se pisando duro, os olhos severos, não seria necessário que dissesse muito para que eles soubesse que já tinham uma nova vítima.

-Temos uma nova vítima. – informou jogando a folha na mesa, era uma foto recém tirada da nova vítima.

Harry virou o rosto, não querendo continuar a ver aquilo. Malfoy mirou a foto como se fosse um tesouro. A nova vítima fora totalmente desfigurada, não tinha idéia de quem poderia ser, e daria um incrível trabalho descobrir quem era. E ainda mais, descobri porque ele fizera isso com ela.

-Quando acharam? – o loiro perguntou.

-Uma hora atrás. – olhou para Harry, ainda vendo o moreno de rosto virado. – Harry, ligue para Granger.

O pescoço de Harry fez um barulho alto quando o moreno virou o rosto rapidamente na direção da Auror, os olhos arregalados de medo. Olhou a foto, procurando por alguma parte do cabelo que mostrasse que eles não eram castanhos. Respirou fundo, essa mulher era loira, conseguia divisar algumas mexas. Voltou seus olhos para a Auror, como que perguntando porque deveria ligar para Hermione.

-Pergunte se ela conhece alguma loira que pode ter desaparecido. Ligue para o Weasley também. – assentiu, balançando a cabeça devagar.

-Quanto tempo até ter idéia de quem era? – Malfoy queria saber quem merecera o ódio do assassino. Ele praticamente desfizera o rosto daquela mulher.

-Já temos uma pista, mas precisamos confirmar. – ambos rapazes miraram a Auror firmemente, como que implorando pela resposta. A mulher porém pareceu deliberar, olhava de um para o outro, parecendo extremamente desconfortável em revelar algumas coisas perto de Malfoy.

Aparentemente, todos no departamento pensavam a mesma coisa sobre ele. Uma vez traidor, sempre traidor. Porém, Harry Potter, o rapaz cuja a família de Malfoy sempre fora contra e sempre quisera entregá-lo ao Lord na época da Guerra, confiava nele. Claro, todos achavam realmente que Harry já não estava mais em seus estados mentais em perfeita harmonia, mas todo o respeitavam, afinal o rapaz morrera e voltara, apenas para matar o Dark Lord.

Harry também estava abalado pelas mortes que ocorreram, duas delas de pessoas que lhe eram queridas. Poderia ter sua mente facilmente persuadida por uma pessoa como Malfoy, que era muito bom com as palavras. Porém, muitos não achavam que após tantos anos Harry fosse sucumbir a Malfoy justo agora. Ele estava vulnerável, mas a ponto de se deixar levar por um ex-Death Eater, não. Ao menos era o opinião da maioria.

Malfoy percebeu a hesitação da mulher, e sabia que era por sua causa. Sabia que ela não queria passar informações demais sobre o caso porque ainda desconfiavam dele. Quis sorrir. Mal sabiam eles que Harry lhe passava as informações que ele não tinha acesso. Viu como os olhos claros da mulher o miraram bem nos olhos cinza antes de respirar fundo, puxando a foto de cima da mesa e apontar para uma cicatriz no tornozelo.

Ambos rapazes aproximaram-se, observando o que se parecia com uma cicatriz de corte de faca, profunda, porém, não muito grande, apenas dois dedos. Harry subiu seus olhos para a Auror, vendo Malfoy fazer o mesmo, esperando de verdade a resposta, aquele silêncio estava começando a ficar ensurdecedor.

-Um Auror que estava com o grupo de reconhecimento disse que já tinha visto essa cicatriz antes.

-Aonde?

-Bom, Potter, não vou repetir o que ele disse porque acho que foi totalmente desnecessário saber que ele já viu essa cicatriz de ponta cabeça. – Harry não pareceu entender, mas Malfoy sorriu pelo canto da boca, a Auror não gostou nem um pouco do sorriso.

-Tudo bem, então quem acham que é?

-Rita Skeeter.

A terra abriu-se e engoliu Harry e Draco, de uma só vez ao ouvirem o nome da possível vítima. E agora, tinham o nome do possível assassino.

* * *

_continua…_

**Tradução:**

_Quando você está longe, a luz se apaga em mim_

_P__ara acabar com o torment__o__,_

_o qual você causou,_

_vida surgi__u__ em mim__,_

_Não perca suas l__á__grimas,_ _não me siga._


	19. Capítulo 18

**N.A.:** _Gente linda, a fic ta começando a correr para o fim, mas acalmem-se, ainda tem coisa pra acontecer. Sabe aquele assassino lindo da fic, bom, esse capítulo é dedicado as memórias dele, dedicado a verdade por detrás do Véu, da Sombra e tal, algumas coisas que até o momento ficaram no ar._

_Juro, mato quem vier falar que está forte e tal. EU SEI, escrevi assim porque eu QUERO assim, e a fic sendo minha, vai ficar assim, ok?_

_Espero que gostem, espero que leiam e que fiquem animadas, porque no anterior os dois mocinhos tiveram a melhor pista da vida deles. Mas só vamos ter idéia do que eles vão realmente fazer, no próximo. E esse será mais curto que os outros._

_Agradecendo as pessoas que comentaram, eu amo quando vocês sofrem, sério. E as pessoas que colocaram a fic no alerta, vamos lá, comentem, please?_

_Agradeço a Trice linda que beta, amo-te._

_Boa Leitura!_

_Alive in me, inside of me, a part of me screams away silently_

_This part of me won't go away, part of me won't go away_

_Everywhere I look around I see how everyone ought to be_

_Every time I see myself I see there's always something wrong with me._

**Part Of Me by Linkin Park**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 18**

Sentou-se, encostando as costas contra a cabeceira da cama, os olhos fixos no rosto da morena que dormia com a cabeça encostada em seu colo. Correu as mãos pelos cabelos dela, os dedos embrenhando-se nos fios cacheados. Hermione chorara até dormir, soluçando e apertando o rosto contra sua coxa. Sirius apenas ficara ali, ao lado dela, fazendo carinho, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Sorriu. Quando chegara, depois de ter deixado o corpo de Rita Skeeter onde os Aurores não levariam muito tempo para achá-lo, encontrou Hermione na biblioteca, os olhos inchados, as mãos tremendo, e o corpo por entre livros. Aproximou-se, querendo saber o que a fazia chorar, e então ela contara sobre Luna. Não expressou nada, apenas ficou em silêncio, abraçando-a, beijando o topo de sua cabeça, ficando ao lado dela.

Fora com ela ao velório, e ao saírem Hermione pedira que nunca a deixasse, que nunca saísse de perto dela, que ela lhe ajudaria. Sorriu, beijando-a. Sua dona realmente a fizera ser sua, ela realmente conseguira. Os beijos de Hermione ficaram mais e mais sedentos quando chegaram em Grimmauld Place, mas ela deitou e chorou quando chegaram ao quarto. Entretanto, Sirius sentira. Ele sentira o amor dela nos beijos. O modo como ela o segurou contra ela, o modo como ela o beijou e como ela mexia a língua contra a sua, cada vez mais mostrando que não queria nunca mais vê-lo longe.

Sabia que sua dona fora a culpada disso. Depois de tudo que fizera por ela, e por si mesmo, ela lhe dera essa recompensa. Hermione, a mulher que lhe trouxera do Véu, a mulher que passara um ano de sua vida atrás de uma forma de salvá-lo, a mulher que o queria pra ela. E ele a queria, e ele queria de verdade estar com ela, e faria o que mais sua dona mandasse fazer para que ficassem juntos. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos dela, vendo-a encolher-se com seu toque, vendo-a aproximar-se e colar ainda mais o rosto em seu colo.

Afastou o olhar dela, observando o quarto escuro e as sombras que formavam-se com a luz fraca da lua que entrava pela janela. Sabia bem que sua dona não se daria por satisfeita apenas com as garotas que lhe dera, afinal, ela sempre lhe dava mais garotas para cortar no Véu, mesmo que nunca visse seus rostos lá, apenas a dor que sentiam, os gritos de medo. E o sangue, o sangue que lhe molhava as mãos, que sujava seus cabelos, e que ensopava suas roupas. O líquido escarlate que sua dona adorava ver, sentir, deslizar as mãos.

Fechou os olhos, o corpo reagindo ao toque suave de sua dona. Ela sempre lhe dava recompensas, e uma dessas era Hermione. E tinha muito que agradecer, sua dona realmente cumprira o que lhe dissera que faria, e isso era ótimo. Agora que tinha Hermione, poderia apenas entregar o sangue para sua dona, não precisaria satisfazer-se em outros corpos, agora tinha o dela. E como prometera a ela, sentira o gosto dela todos os dias, a teria e ela sempre o teria também. Era o que era o amor deles.

Sua dona quase não lhe pedira nada, na verdade, apenas algumas garotas para que ela ficasse satisfeita. Aparentemente, nunca tinha saído do Véu, e agora, aqui do lado de fora tinha que ter mais garotas do que normalmente. Tinha que ter mais sangue do que dentro do Véu. E não importaria em dar-lhe isso, era somente isso que ela lhe pedia para tudo que ela lhe dera, uma das principais coisas: a vida. Sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados, os dedos ainda correndo pelos cachos de Hermione.

Ginny Weasley. Ela fora a primeira, e talvez, a mais fácil. A conhecia, e desde o segundo que ela entrara em Grimmauld Place no dia que ele saíra do hospital, sua dona lhe sussurrar que a queria. E não foi difícil sumir da casa, desaparecer na noite e caçá-la, achá-la sozinha. A seguiu por dois quarteirões, e quando aproximou-se, a chamou, dando-lhe um soco assim que o rosto começou a virar. A ruiva apagou, fazendo com que fosse fácil aparatar para onde queria.

Assim que a prendeu nas faixas de couro, como fazia no Véu, já totalmente sem roupa, enterrou-se naquele corpo claro. Não era exatamente como gostava, adorava ouvi-las gritando, implorando, dizendo 'sim' ou 'não'. Mas mesmo assim continuou, mesmo assim se satisfez dentro do corpo dela, mordendo e beijando algumas partes, deixando marcas. E foi começando a cortá-la, vendo o sangue escorrer, manchar a pele clara demais.

Pequenas poças começaram a formar no chão, e tirou os sapatos, pisando no líquido vermelho, sentindo o quão quente estava. E ela acordou, remexeu-se tentando se soltar, e tentou gritar. Via o pequeno corpo tentar soltar-se das tiras de couro, via os ferimentos deixarem mais e mais sangue escapar. E os pequenos gritos que escapavam da garganta dela, pareciam gemidos com a boca colada daquele jeito. Viu-a mover-se mais e então, para acalmá-la, resolveu se mostrar. Abaixou-se, olhando-a nos olhos, percebendo a surpresa dela ao ver quem era. Sorriu, mostrando a navalha ensangüentada para ela, vendo-a arregalar os olhos e tentar separar os lábios ainda mais, querendo gritar por socorro.

O socorro não veio, nem para ela, nem para a ex-Death Eater, Pansy Parkinson. Essa fora um pouco mais difícil, tivera que sair, tivera que caçar, mas assim que seus olhos pousaram nos olhos dela, estava decidido. Não precisou de muitas palavras, ela o seguiu para fora do bar bruxo, ela o seguiu até o beco. Entregou-se facilmente para ele, gemendo alto, pedindo por mais, raspando as costas no muro do beco, abraçando a cintura dele com as pernas. E sorriu enquanto enterrava-se no corpo dela, beijando, mordendo, sugando.

Segurou-a com força contra si, a mão procurando a navalha no bolso da calça assim que sentiu-se derramar dentro dela. E Pansy gemia ainda, ainda buscava seus lábios quando soltou-se dela, ouviu-a rir de toda aquela casualidade, como ela dissera. E assim que ela ajeitou a saia e ele a calça, segurou-a com força pelo braço, apertando os dedos em sua carne clara, aparatando logo depois. A loira nem ao menos reclamou, ela pensara que a noite continuaria. Infelizmente, para ela, foi presa em tiras de couro assim que chegou com Sirius.

Os gritos dela apenas lhe deixaram mais animado, e Sirius parecia uma criança ao senti-la lhe empurrar, tentando escapar. E a cortou, sentiu o sangue quente escorrer por seus dedos, e quando a segurou pelos cabelos, expondo o pescoço claro e já marcado com suas mordidas, e abriu uma fenda, o sangue jorrou e banhou todo o corpo dela. Para deixá-la onde deveria ser encontrada, a despiu, queimando as roupas logo após.

A terceira garota não era uma bruxa, mas fora parecida. Tinha lhe escolhido no bar, dissera poucas palavras, pagara um quarto de motel barato e a tivera. Deixara-a satisfeita pela última vez na vida dela, e então após estar satisfeito, a levou para o mesmo local onde satisfazia suas vontades e a de sua dona. A cortou também, dessa vez apenas prendendo um de seus braços, o outro já estava quebrado com a queda. E os gritos dela apenas lhe animaram, apenas lhe deram incentivo. Cortou mais e mais, e no último corte já não tinha mais sangue.

Luna Lovegood. Arriscara-se pegando-a na rua, dando-lhe um soco como dera em Ginny enquanto ainda estava claro. Porém, não tinha muito o que se fazer, sua dona lhe mandara matá-la, e ele obedeceria. Ele a levou ao local de sempre, a prendeu, a cortou e contou a ela o que estava acontecendo, porque na verdade, ela estava perto demais da verdade, e por hora, a verdade não era para ser dita. Cortou-a, banhou-se no sangue e satisfez sua dona. Entretanto, sua dona lhe pedira para não tê-la, para guardar para Hermione. E quando matou Luna, quando passou o fio da navalha na garganta dela, abrindo-a, sentiu que Hermione seria sua sem precisar morrer.

E por fim, Rita Skeeter. Essa fora uma das únicas que odiara matar. Odiara tocá-la, odiara ter que enrolar por vários momentos, para só depois conseguir levá-la e matá-la. E como sua dona pedira, cortara o rosto. Desfigurara Rita Skeeter, descontara o ódio que sentia dela, por tudo que ela já fizera contra Harry, contra ele e contra as pessoas que ele gostava. Ao final, o que estava no lugar, era horrível, uma massa de carne cortada, ensangüentada, que levaria algum tempo para ser reconhecida.

E sua dona lhe dera Hermione, após deixar o corpo de Skeeter em algum lugar onde pudessem encontrar, fora para Grimmauld Place, encontrara Hermione, e sabia que ela era sua, sentira e demonstrara que ela era sua, apenas no modo que beijaram-se após o velório de Luna. E agora, estavam ali, agora estavam juntos e ninguém iria separá-lo dela. A teria para sempre, e ela seria dele para sempre.

_Ela precisa sangrar por mim._

-Sabe que ela o fará sem saber. – respondeu baixo, abrindo os olhos e mirando Mione ainda dormindo.

_Eu quero que ela saiba._

-Não seria melhor esperar?

_Esperar?_

-Sim. – sorriu, adorava sentir o hálito gelado de sua dona em seu ouvido, as mãos a acariciarem seus cabelos. – Aos poucos posso fazê-la acostumar-se.

_E ela aceitará?_

A descrença na voz de sua dona fez Sirius parar de sorrir, não estava gostando daquilo. Olhou para Hermione, sabia que ela não aceitaria de início, mas com tempo a faria aceitar. Sorriu para ela. Sua dona o entregara Hermione, e ela o amava. E se o amava, faria tudo por ele, assim como ele faria, e já fez coisas por ela.

-Ela aceitará.

_Então acho que já está na hora de começarmos a prepará-la._

-O que quer que eu faça? – sorriu ainda mais.

_Foda-a._

-Somente isso?

_Corte-a?_

Ficou tenso, sem saber o que dizer. Sua dona queria que cortasse a mulher que amava? Ouvi-a rir, fechando os olhos e apreciando a sensação do hálito gelado dela ao rir em seu ouvido.

_Não é matá-la. Cortá-la._

-Fazê-la sangrar somente.

_Sim. Somente sangrar._

-Posso fazer isso.

_Sei que pode, Sirius._

-Por você,

_Por isso escolhi você, Sirius._

-Sempre por você.

_Por isso lhe dei a navalha. Por isso entreguei as garotas._

-Sempre as farei sangrar por você.

_Por isso lhe devolvi a vida._

-E sempre vou lhe agradecer por isso.

Sorriu. Sua dona lhe dera a vida, e sabia que ela era apenas alguém novo dentro de si, sabia que metade de si morrera por causa de Bellatrix, e que fora substituída por sua dona. E agradecia Bellatrix por isso, ou nunca poderia ajudar sua dona no que ela queria, muito menos ficar ao lado de Hermione como queria. E muito menos matar essas mulheres e satisfazer a si e sua dona, como queria. Sirius não sabia que mesmo com sua dona lhe ajudando, já havia indícios de que esse sonho estava para a acabar.

* * *

  
_continua..._

**Tradução:**

_Vivo em mim, dentro de mim, uma parte de mim grita afora silenciosamente_

_Esta parte de mim não irá embora, parte de mim não irá embora_

_Em todo lugar que eu olho ao redor eu vejo como todos deveriam ser_

_Toda vez que eu me vejo, eu vejo que há sempre algo de errado comigo._

**N/B:** E então as coisas começaram a pegar fogo, hihihi.


	20. Capítulo 19

**N.A.:** _Esse capítulo é aquele que realmente indica o fim, vamos todos sofrer juntos. Pessoas lindas que ficaram até aqui, esperam que sigam em frente, vejam o fim, apesar de ainda faltarem vários capítulos. A fic já está inteira betada e postarei de dois em dois dias, isso se tiver reviews me incentivando. Rá, eu sou má!_

_Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram, e gostaram. Amo todos vocês._

_Trice, mais do que muito obrigada._

_Boa Leitura!_

_No thought was put in to this_

_Always knew it would come to this (…)_

_Things have never been so swell_

_I have never failed to feel_

_Pain._

**You Know You're Right by Nirvana**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

-Malfoy, cala a boca. - disse baixo enquanto puxava o outro na direção de uma sala vazia, Draco apenas continuava resmungando nervoso, querendo voltar para perto da Auror, pegar a foto e esfregar na cara de Harry, mostrar-lhe que o padrinho dele poderia ter feito aquilo.

-Potter...

-Entra. - empurrou-o para dentro da sala, fechando-a e escorando-se na porta. O loiro parou à sua frente, olhando em seus olhos, vendo que Harry parecia a ponto de explodir. Era informação e problema demais.

-Potter?

-Cala a boca.

-Olha aqui, Potter...

-Você não sabe o que está acontecendo, então ainda não condene Sirius à Azkaban, certo? - Harry disse com a voz mais alta, desencostando-se da porta, ficando bem próximo de Draco, mirando-o com raiva, querendo acalmar o próprio cérebro, colocar as idéias no lugar. Era muita coisa, muita informação e nenhuma delas estava mais fazendo sentido. Era coisa demais.

-Pois bem, conte-me. - sentou-se na única cadeira que tinha dentro da sala, cruzando os braços, percebendo que era o que Potter precisava fazer, desabafar. - E se falar outra vez comigo assim, vou te bater.

Harry escorou-se outra vez na porta, tentando colocar tudo em ordem, todas as coisas que aconteceram desde que recebera a notícia de Hermione que conseguiria trazer Sirius de volta. Organizou as informações em sua mente, começando aos poucos à contar para Malfoy, olhando-o de lado e com certa raiva quando ele o interrompia com perguntas. Não estava nem ao menos conseguindo transmitir o que estava em sua cabeça para sua boca, e Malfoy queria os mínimos detalhes. Quase parou de contar e deixou que as coisas acontecessem, fossem quais fossem. E que Malfoy falasse o que queria falar para quem quisesse falar, já estava começando a desmoronar. Sua mente falhando na assistência ao seu corpo.

Contou até o fim, até sua última conversa com Hermione, na qual ele vira que a morena estava mesmo envolvida com Sirius, ajudando-o. Porém, juntando as peças, se levasse em consideração as coisas que Hermione havia lhe contado, o modo violento da morte dessas mulheres, se colocasse tudo junto, ainda ficava faltando uma peça, ainda faltava a peça que juntava Sirius e essas mortes. Como era possível que ele saisse de Grimmauld Place sem que Hermione percebsse? Não, não conseguia realmente colocá-lo como assassino.

Era seu padrinho. Era o homem que sempre estivera ao lado de seu pai, era o homem que tinha como pai agora. Era aquele que o ajudara, era aquele que morreria por si. Não poderia simplesmente pensar que Sirius estava matando essas mulheres, que tinha matado Ginny. Que tinha matado... Luna. Não, para Harry era inconcebível que Sirius fosse capaz de tal coisa. Teria uma explicação para isso tudo, eles conseguiriam falar com Sirius, ele seria ajudado com esse problema que estava de personalidades diferentes demais, e esse assassino era outra pessoa. Era um monstro sem alma que seria preso, e ganharia o beijo do Dementador. E não seria Sirius, Harry tinha certeza.

-E, a Granger perdeu a inteligência dela no fim da Guerra?

Harry não tinha idéia de que Draco ainda estava falando quando ouviu isso. Aparentemente, o loiro estava falando já havia algum tempo, e ele realmente não estivera prestando atenção. Entretanto, Malfoy poderia lhe dar um descanso, apenas alguns minutos para que conseguisse ter idéia das coisas que estavam lhe acontecendo, afinal o mundo estava desmoronando em sua cabeça, e Draco apenas jogava mais entulho.

-Do que você está falando?

Draco quis novamente arrancar a cabeça de Harry. Já fazia alguns minutos que estava falando sobre essa tal situação estranha em que Sirius Black encontrava-se, e aparentemente, o moreno estava em outro planeta. Respirou fundo. Não bateria em Harry Potter, dentro do Ministério, após o enterro da futura mulher dele, e depois de que ele tinha descoberto que o padrinho dele poderia ser o possível assassino, que inclusive, poderia ter matado a futura mulher dele. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, passou a mão pelos cabelos, empurrando-os para trás, querendo ter a paciência que lhe fora ensinada a ter, e olhou dentro dos olhos de Potter, querendo falar aquilo novamente, e somente mais essa vez.

-Harry, vocês não perceberam que tinha algo errado com o Black. Certo, a emoção não permitiu. - girou os olhos. - Mas Lovegood percebeu, cavou, e Granger viu que ele poderia ser outra pessoa. Você nunca prestou atenção nas aulas de DCAT?

-Não estou entendendo.

-O que é bem normal. - comentou, começando a ficar com dor de cabeça. - Potter, ele não está possuído.

-Como sabe? - sua voz parecia tão fraco que achava que desmoronaria no chão em segundos.

-Porque possessão não existe aqui. - explicou vendo como os olhos dele começavam a entrar e sair de foco. - Black foi dividido. Ele já não é mais ele mesmo. Se o que você me disse, foi realmente o que aconteceu, o Véu realmente o ocupou.

-E isso quer dizer que...

-Quer dizer... - o cortou, mas sua garganta prendeu nas palavras que deveria dizer vendo que Harry inclinava-se na direção da porta, como se fosse desmaiar. - Que o que está em Grimmauld Place, não é Sirius Black. Não 100%, ao menos. O corpo e parte da mente sim, mas é só um tempo até a Sombra tomar conta de tudo, unir-se a ele.

Harry deslizou pela porta, seu corpo amontoando-se no chão, a mente desistindo, junto com o corpo. O que Draco dizia, fazia sentido. Fazia muito sentido, mas se aquilo era real como Hermione nunca vira, como Hermione nunca percebera que o Sirius não era o Sirius somente? Não, tinha algo ainda faltando. Entretanto, sua mente desistiu, não conseguia ter um pensamento coerente. Abriu os olhos, Malfoy estava agachado a sua frente, os olhos cinza mirando-o, apenas esperando que acordasse. Respirou fundo, mas teve uma imensa vontade de colocar tudo que estava em seu estômago para fora. Porém, lembrou-se de que não tinha nada no estômago. Era isso que estava ajudando seu estado deplorável.

-Potter? - focou seus olhos no loiro. - Você não vai morrer bem agora, vai?

Balançou a cabeça, percebendo que fora um erro no segundo seguinte.

-Consegue andar?

Levantou a mão, levantando-se e escorando-se na porta. Seu corpo estava desistindo de verdade. Precisava descansar, precisava falar com Sirius, tirar essa história a limpo, levá-lo ao médico, provar que ele não era nenhum louco. Provar que ele não era o assassino. Apoiou a testa na madeira da porta, a cabeça parecia que pesava mais que seu corpo todo. Respirou fundo, abriu os olhos e virou-se devagar, Malfoy ainda o olhava achando que a qualquer momento ele cairia e morreria, e teria que fugir porque não queria ser o culpado.

-Como sabe tanto sobre isso?

-More com o Lucius e você descobre coisas que não precisava descobrir. - explicou colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, mirando o chão. - Vamos, vou te levar pra comer algo, você está ficando verde.

-Não, eu preciso...

-Comer. - disse firme. - Vamos direto para Grimmauld Place se quiser, mas depois que você conseguir parar de pé. Não vou ficar te carregando por aí. Seria patético. - disse, puxando Potter para fora de seu caminho, abrindo a porta e saindo com ele.

O caminho até sairem do Ministério foi silencioso. Harry ainda estava passando mal, e agora Draco começava a juntar peças. Esperaria até que Harry estivesse bem para voltar a falar sobre isso, mas por hora poderia continuar isso em sua mente. Se soubesse dessa história toda sobre o Black, com certeza, teria prestado mais atenção nesses detalhes do que Potter. Aparentemente, eles não tinham idéia do que estavam fazendo, e muito menos do que trouxeram para esse lado do Véu. Sempre que ouvira seu Lucius falando sobre o Véu, Narcissa lhe pedia para sair da sala. Odiava ter que obedecer porque sentiam que ele era muito novo para ouvir essas coisas, mas ouvira mesmo assim. Descobrira sobre o Véu e a Sombra mesmo assim. E se Potter soubesse do que ele sabia, não permitiria que Sirius Black ficasse perto de ninguém, teria trancado-o em St. Mungus.

Mas por outro lado, estava falando de Harry Potter, e sabia bem que ele nunca faria isso, nunca trancaria o próprio padrinho em algum lugar. Porém, esse já não era o problema, agora que Black fora o último a ser visto com Skeeter, ele era o principal suspeito. E se Black fora capaz de fazer o que fizera com Skeeter, o que ele não seria capaz de fazer com Granger? E, se ele realmente fosse o assassino, o que Harry seria capaz de fazer com ele? Se Sirius Black fosse mesmo o assassino, ele tinha perdido completamente a mente para a Sombra, não poderia ser responsabilizado de verdade sobre o que tinha feito. E o que isso significaria? E, uma pergunta que começava a cutucar no fundo de sua mente, porque ele não fizera nada com Granger até agora?

Porém, já estava considerando-o culpado assim. Mas era inevitável. Se colocasse em datas, as mortes começaram após seu reaparecimento, se é que a mente de Potter lhe passara a data certa. E isso era uma prova, a questão deles terem pesquisado sobre a Sombra, da Granger e de Lovegood terem presenciado a mudança no homem, era outra prova. E então, somente agora começara a pensar nisso, as coisas começavam a encaixar. Não percebera que passara tanto tempo pensando, e quando vira já estava sentado em uma mesa de uma lanchonete muggle, Harry comendo um lanche, parecendo um retirante.

Observou-o. Como Potter poderia aguentar tudo aquilo? O que fazia esse rapaz sofrer a vida inteira e ainda continuar vivo? Sabia que Potter não regulava muito bem das idéias, isso não era novidade pra ninguém, mas agüentar tudo que agüentou, ser o herói do mundo bruxo, ver e agüentar tantas mortes, dores, sofrimentos, culpas. Não era normal. Qualquer outro ser humano já teria desistido. Mas por alguma razão, ele continuava lá. Por alguma razão Potter continuava em frente, seguindo, combatendo de frente esse mal e a dor. Viu que Harry colocava o último pedaço do lanche na boca, agora já poderia externar tudo que estava pensando. Seria uma conversa difícil e teria que ir com calma, não poderia querer que ele funcionasse direito após tudo que acontecera. Respirou fundo e decidiu começar.

-Potter? - os olhos verdes dele colaram-se aos cinza de Malfoy, cansados e nervosos ao mesmo tempo. - Acho que já podemos ter a conversinha, não é?

-Fale logo.

-Tem que tirar Granger daquela casa.

-Você não sabe se Sirius é o assassino. - disse com a voz bem baixa.

-Ele sendo ou não o assassino não pode deixá-lo perto dela. Você não tem idéia do que a Sombra é. - disse firme, não queria parecer preocupado com o bem estar de Hermione Granger, mas outra morte e Harry morreria junto.

-O que é essa Sombra?

-É como uma magia negra, Harry. - explicou. Talvez se contasse o que soubesse, ele começasse a temer pelo bem da amiga. - É como a magia para se fazer Horcruxes, é antiga, é negra, é absurda, e houve apenas uma pessoa que fez. - os olhos de Harry brilharam em emoção, como se a esperança estivesse novamente ressurgindo dentro dele. - E a jogaram dentro do Véu outra vez. E é exatamente por isso que o Véu está no Ministério, Harry.

-A Sombra é uma magia que possuia a pessoa?

-Não assim. A pessoa que cair no Véu precisar ter acabado de morrer, assim a Sombra tem vida, consegue ocupar a parte morta da pessoa, unindo-se a ela. - explicou, falando mais baixo quando a garçonete passou pela mesa deles. - Essa pessoa que a usou, foi uma mulher. - os olhos de Harry faiscaram de esperança novamente. - Quem a jogou dentro do Véu descreveu que ela disse ouvir alguém conversar com ela dentro da mente, pedindo que cometesse as atrocidades que cometeu. - tinha que fazer Harry ver sozinho que o fato de Sirius Black ter voltado do Véu e as mortes estavam relacionados, porém, não poderia simplesmente falar, poderia perder um trunfo ali e isso não poderia acontecer. - Ela disse que quem conversava com ela, lhe pedia sangue.

Conseguia ouvir a mente devagar de Harry trabalhando, as peças espalhadas pelo cansaço, pela dor, pelo sofrimento e dúvida, estavam começando a se juntar, começando a encaixar-se, formando o pano de fundo. Um pano de fundo onde Sirius Black, seu padrinho, era um assassino. As iris de Harry começaram a dilatar, Draco realmente sentiu que ele estava passando mal, porém, a boca do moreno abriu-se, duas vezes e na terceira o loiro temeu que Harry estivesse passando mal de verdade e fosse desmaiar mesmo já estando alimentado. Talvez o choque fosse apagar o moreno.

-A Sombra, os olhos, o modo como os corpos não tinham sangue no local. - Draco balançou a cabeça devagar, a realização finalmente acertando Harry. - Sirius é o assassino.

-Não sabemos, mas tem uma excelente seta vermelha e luminosa apontando para ele. - comentou, levantando-se e vendo que Harry o olhava sem entender. - Vai ficar aí, esperando que a Sombra ordene Black estraçalhar a Granger como ele fez com a Skeeter?

Harry levantou-se em um pulo. A realização de que todo esse tempo Hermione correra mais perigo que todas as outras mulheres lhe assustava. E agora, que já tinha um nome e um rosto, não sabia o que fazer. Pagou o que comeu e saiu da lanchonete muggle com Malfoy a seu lado. Se não fosse por ele, e as coisas sobre artes das trevas que ele sabia, talvez nunca tivesse chegado a essa conclusão. E quando chegasse, poderia ser mais tarde do que já era. Porém, uma peça não encaixava: porque Sirius nunca encostara um dedo em Hermione? Porque Sirius nunca tentara matá-la? O que ela tinha de diferente? E porque Hermione não lhe contara sobre as saídas de Sirius? Respirou fundo, olhando de canto de olho para Malfoy. Ele estava com o rosto sério, a boca em uma linha reta, como se pensasse bem no que estavam fazendo.

-Potter?

-Sim?

-Não podemos ir com mais pessoas. - comentou enquanto andavam.

-Quer ir sozinho a Grimmauld Place? Capturar Sirius Black para interrogatório? - o deboche na voz de Harry destoava de seu jeito normal de falar. - O único homem que fugiu sem ajuda de Azkaban? Você está ficando louco, Draco?

-Não. - respondeu, parando perto da entrada de um beco e olhando sério para os olhos verdes de Harry, o cansaço já começando a tomar conta dos dois com certa força. - Se ele ao menos desconfiar, se a Sombra pressentir que vamos até lá para capturá-lo, ele some, e pode levar a Granger junto. Quer mais um corpo desfigurado como a da Skeeter?

-Não. - somente a mera lembrança da foto que vira há algumas horas já lhe embrulhava o estômago.

-Vamos nós dois. - a boca do moreno se abriu, mas Draco não lhe deu tempo de responder. - Ele não tem como escapar se não souber o que vai lhe atingir.

-Não temos provas de que ele é o assassino. - nem mesmo Harry acreditou em suas palavras.

-Mas temos que interrogá-lo, e duvido que seja algo que vamos conseguir entre carpetes antigos e quadros que falam. - comentou, entrando no beco. - Temos que levá-lo ao Ministério, lá poderemos saber se Sirius Black é ou não o assassino.

Harry também entrou no beco, parando ao lado de Draco para poderem aparatar longe da vista de qualquer muggle, que apesar da hora avançada, alguém poderia ver.

-E se ele for o assassino? - perguntou baixo, Malfoy apenas arrumou os cabelos para trás, mas respondeu após alguns momentos.

-Vamos prendê-lo, e ele voltará para o Véu, assim como a última dona da Sombra. - Harry abaixou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e aparatando. Draco foi após um segundo, conseguindo ouvir o único soluço que Harry deixou escapar por estar chorando mais uma vez por alguém que amava que ele perderia.

* * *

_continua..._

**Tradução:**

_Nenhum pensamento foi planejado_

_Eu sempre soube que se tornaria isso__ (...)_

_As coisas nunca estiveram tão boas_

_Eu nunca falhei em sentir_

_Dor__._


	21. Capítulo 20

**N.A.:** _Bom, sou horrível, e aqui alguém sangra. Quem descobrir quem é, ganha um doce. ;D_

_Como eu recebi trilhões de reviews lindas, cá está outro capítulo. E se isso acontecer outra vez, amanhã posto outro. Amo todos vocês que comentaram, fiquei muito feliz mesmo. *-*_

_Trice, amo-te._

_Boa Leitura!_

_You can't stop me_

_To love the world with all it's lies_

_You can't stop me_

_I'm close enough to kiss the sky_

_Keep it to myself._

**You Can't Stop Me by Guano Apes**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Observou como o corpo dela parecia pequeno encolhido contra o seu. Deitara-se, puxando-a para junto de si, beijando o topo da cabeça dela, sentindo-a respirar contra seu pescoço. Sabia que Hermione estava dormindo mais calma agora, mesmo que nada tivesse melhorado para ela. Mas ao mesmo tempo, nada iria lhe acontecer, Sirius cuidaria dela, Sirius estaria sempre ao seu lado. Sua dona lhe garantira isso. Sorriu, as mãos dela apertando o casaco que usava. Mesmo inconsciente, ela o queria perto. E para ele isso era um sinal. Um sinal de que ela o queria, e era isso, pronto. Não precisava de mais coisas acontecerem para que ele tivesse provas do amor dela.

Virou-se, olhando-a de frente, observando seus olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos. Acariciou seus cabelos, passando os dedos por entre os cachos, descendo pela nuca, segurando-a pelas costas, espalmando sua mão até conseguir sentir todos os milímetros de sua mão tocando a pele e a roupa dela. Queria que ela acordasse, queria que ela pudesse entender o quão importante, e quanto ele necessitava dela. Como precisava que ela existisse, que ela entendesse. E como lendo sua mente, Hermione abriu os olhos, os castanhos ainda baços observando seus olhos cinza. Sorriu para ela, vendo-a encostar a testa contra a sua, os olhos fechando-se novamente. As mãos dela correndo por suas costas, puxando-o para mais perto.

-Dormi muito?

-Apenas um pouco. Você precisava.

Escutar a voz dele tão baixa, tão sincera, era gostoso. Hermione sabia bem que era arriscado ficar tão perto de Sirius, envolver-se tanto assim com ele, mas já não conseguia evitar. Parecia que tudo agora era em torno dele. Quando chorava, queria que fosse no ombro dele. Quando sentia dor, queria que ele a acalmasse. Queria beijá-lo, queria acariciá-lo, fazê-lo seu. Conhecia-se suficiente para saber que mesmo com a situação que estava, vulnerável e fraca, ele poderia aproveitar-se disso. Mas fizera de tudo, e ainda estava fazendo de tudo, para ajudá-lo. E ajudaria Sirius. Jurara a si mesma que no dia seguinte o levaria ao médico, fosse como fosse, usasse que artifício tivesse que usar para levá-lo. E o levaria, o ajudaria a desvencilhar-se dessa Sombra que o transformava.

-Amanhã vamos ao médico, Sirius. - sua voz baixa fazia parecer um segredo.

-Está machucada?

Desencostou sua testa da dela, olhando-a nos olhos recém abertos. Queria saber onde a tinha machucado, e quando e porque ela não lhe contara nada. Mas ela estava sorrindo, balançando a cabeça bem devagar, falando que não.

-Um médico pra você. - observou como Sirius a fitava sem entender porque deveria ir ao médico. - Já teria que ter ido, fazer uma avaliação. E aproveitamos... passamos no Psicólogo.

-Psicólogo?

-Rotina. E assim já vemos se sua cabeça está bem. - disse querendo soar divertida, não poderia deixá-lo desconfiar de que queria que o analisassem.

-Acha que estou louco? - perguntou sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

-Não. - Hermione sorriu nervosa, ele estava começando a desconfiar. - Apenas para sabermos sobre os seus brancos, sobre esses sonhos. Nada de mais.

-Se não é nada, para que ir?

-Para termos certeza de que está bem, Sirius. - sorriu mais largamente, encostando novamente sua testa com a dele, acariciando-o nas costas. - Quero seu bem, Sirius. Quero você bem perto de mim.

Sirius sorriu. Era isso que queria escutar, que apesar de tudo, de todas as possibilidades de que ele poderia estar louco, ela o queria bem e perto dela. Ela o amava, mesmo que ainda não tivesse dito essas palavras. Mas ela diria. Logo mais ela diria e Sirius estaria completo. Com sua dona, Hermione e de volta ao mundo dos vivos ele estaria completo. Sorriu e a beijou, devagar. Seus lábios tocaram os dela, devagar, apenas aquele toque de reconhecimento. E Hermione entreabriu os lábios, a língua buscando devagar a dele, a boca moldando-se devagar com a dele. E tudo que sentia era transmitido naquele beijo. As mãos dele deslizaram por seu corpo, prendendo-a contra ele, segurando-a contra aquele corpo quente que parecia apagar qualquer coisa de sua mente. E parecia que era esse efeito que Sirius queria, pois ele sentia que todas as vezes que a beijava o resto na mente dela desaparecia.

Escorreu uma de suas mãos para segurar os cabelos dela, fechando a mão nos cachos, empurrando a cabeça para mais junto da sua. Puxando o corpo dela para cima do seu, sentindo-a sorrir contra seus lábios. Adorava vê-la sorrir, adorava estar com ela, vê-la entregue. Porque ela era sua, somente sua e a teria para sempre. Sempre sua, e ninguém os separaria. A beijou devagar, sua mão livre puxando a calça dela devagar pra baixo, tirando-a. Ouviu um gemido de Hermione dentro de sua boca e sorriu disso, adorava quando conseguia ouvi-la gemer sem nem ao menos ter feito algo.

Hermione terminou de tirar a própria calça e sentou-se na barriga dele, começando a abrir a camisa que ele vestia, tirando-a com a ajuda dele junto com o casaco. Sorriu. Adorava ver os músculos por debaixo da pele tatuada. Beijou os ombros dele, levantando o quadril, sentindo-o tirar a própria calça. Sabia o que Sirius queria, e era exatamente isso que queria também. O queria dentro de si, queria senti-lo dentro de seu corpo, senti-lo quente, deixando-a quente. E parecia que conforme as mãos dele a tocavam, ela pegava fogo. Hermione sentia o rastro de fogo que ele deixava em sua pele, era incrível. Inclinou-se, beijando os lábios dele, erguendo o quadril um pouco mais, dessa vez sentindo-o em sua entrada. E gemeu em antecipação, querendo descer o corpo bem rápido contra o corpo dele, mas Sirius estava lhe segurando na cintura, impedindo-a.

-Sirius, eu quero você dentro de mim. - gemeu contra a boca dele, as mãos agarrando-o pelos ombros, puxando-o para si. Porém, Sirius sorriu, olhando-a nos olhos, descendo a cintura dela devagar contra ele.

-Quero estar dentro de você, Mione. - beijou os cantos da boca dela, descendo-a devagar ainda. - Em seu corpo, em sua mente. Quero estar em você.

Sentiu os pesos das palavras, mas a boca de Sirius, o corpo, o calor, tudo nele lhe faziam não conseguir pensar. Queria que ele fosse diferente, que suas palavras se sobrepusessem as ações, mas algo no corpo dele, no jeito dele de estar com ela a impedia de conseguir isso. E quando encaixou-se perfeitamente com ele, sorriu. Era isso. Era essa sensação de sentir-se completa que buscava. Levantou o corpo, jogando os cabelos para trás, sorrindo enquanto sua respiração saía acelerada.

-Eu te amo. - a voz grossa dele gemendo isso fez com que abrisse os olhos, fitando-o. Ele estava sério, as mãos a apartavam no quadril. Via a intensidade nos olhos dele, a forma como ele não estava apenas dizendo aquilo. Sua respiração acelerou, seu cérebro registrando o que sua boca já estava falando.

-Eu também te amo.

Era insano, era suicida, e era real. Amava Sirius Black. O amava de várias maneiras, e no momento seria essa frase que a convenceria disso. Ela o amava como um amigo, ela o amava por lutar por ele, e o amava porque queria que ele fosse melhor, que ele ficasse melhor. E por mais que o amor que via nos olhos dele fosse diferente, diria que o amava. Mesmo que fosse um erro. E mexeu o corpo, as mãos dele ditando um ritmo lento, torturante. Sentiu uma das mãos dele escorrendo por seu corpo, chegando a seus seios expostos. Gemeu quando o sentiu segurar um, apertando-o na palma da mão, segurando-o enquanto mexia-se para cima, de encontro ao corpo dela. E gemia. Gemia o nome dele, gemia cada vez mais alto.

Sirius queria acelerar o ritmo, virá-la, deixá-la inclinada contra a cama, tê-la daquele jeito primitivo, mas não. Iria devagar, a teria lentamente, aproveitando cada mínimo segundo e milímetro do corpo dela que pudesse tocar. E moveu-se devagar contra ela, mexendo-a para frente e para trás, enquanto ia para cima e para baixo. Apertava o seio dela em sua mão, sentindo o mamilo no centro de sua palma, duro, quente. Soltou o seio dela, segurando-a pelos cabelos, puxando a boca dela para junto da sua, beijando-a, ouvindo-a gemer mais profundamente enquanto levantava o quadril. Sorriu, prendendo o lábio inferior dela contra seus dentes, mexendo novamente o quadril para cima.

Hermione gemeu. Sentia que Sirius nunca estivera tão dentro de si, e nem tão quente. E os dentes dele lhe segurando o lábio inferior, começaram a rasgar a pele. E gemeu de dor, e gemeu de prazer, e gemeu o nome dele. E sentiu o gosto de seu próprio sangue em sua língua. Enquanto mexia o quadril contra o dele, querendo-o mais dentro de si, queria que ele fechasse mais os dentes em seu lábio. A dor disso apenas deixava o prazer maior. E o seu descontrole começou, violentamente. Gemia, e sentia os dentes de Sirius cortando mais lugares em seu lábios inferior, o sangue atingindo seus lábios, escorrendo pelos lábios dele. O gosto desceu por sua garganta. Era ácido, era quente e era seu.

Afastou seu rosto do dele ao sentir que estava chegando ao máximo, e mexeu o quadril para os lados, mais rápido, e o olhou. A visão que teve de Sirius a deixou assustada, mas isso apenas acrescentou no prazer que estava sentido queimar nas veias. Os cabelos dele pelo travesseiro, os olhos escuros fixados em si, a boca com os lábios avermelhados de seu sangue, e esses lábios ensangüentados, sorriam. Sentiu que o mundo girava e gemeu alto, quase gritando o nome dele, sentindo que o apertava dentro de si. E Sirius gemeu com isso, a visão do corpo dela remexendo-se em um orgasmo, a boca com sangue e os olhos injetados, tudo isso lhe fez chegar ao máximo, derramando-se dentro dela. E ao mesmo tempo que gozava dentro dela, sentindo-a ainda mexer o quadril, lambeu toda e qualquer gota de sangue dela que estava em seus lábios. O sabor descendo quente por sua garganta, a vontade de ter mais fervendo em sua mente.

Inclinou o corpo, sua boca encontrando a dele, seu lábios feridos deixando gotas de sangue escorrerem para dentro da boca dele, enquanto o sentia gozar dentro de si. E sorriu, Sirius gemia seu nome, lambendo o sangue e satisfazendo-se com seu corpo. E terminaram, Hermione deitando ao lado dele, reclamando baixo de senti-lo sair de dentro de si. Sirius sorriu, beijando-a enquanto a segurava carinhosamente pelo rosto.

-Eu te amo por tudo que fez por mim. - disse enquanto lambia uma ou outra gota que ainda saia pelo ferimento dela. Hermione sorriu, abraçando Sirius. Era loucura. Mas poderia suportá-lo por agora.

* * *

-Sirius? - Harry chamou da ponta da escada, Malfoy estava parado na porta aberta, a varinha na mão escondida no bolso do sobretudo. Ouviram barulho no andar de cima, passos.

Harry viu o padrinho descer as escadas, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Para Harry vê-lo após pensar aquelas coisas e saber das coisas que sabia, apenas lhe dava mais dor em ter que levá-lo para ser interrogado. Não teria o que se pudesse fazer, Sirius era o principal suspeito, não haveria modo de fugir disso. Respirou fundo, Sirius descia agora os últimos degraus da escada.

-Harry. - os olhos cinza encontraram outros olhos cinza. - Malfoy? Que surpresa.

-Black. - Draco disse, a mão fechou-se com força contra a varinha, precisava estar preparado para qualquer fuga dele, por isso ficou na porta. Por ali, Sirius Black não escaparia.

-Harry, o que houve? - Sirius perguntou parando a frente do rapaz.

_Cuidado._

Harry sentiu um arrepio descer por sua espinha, os olhos de Sirius tinham se tornado mais escuros a sua frente. Era realmente como se uma cortina descesse por sobre o cinza claro, cobrindo-o. Mirou o padrinho, a dor apertando seu peito, o medo de perdê-lo deixando-o pior do que já estava. Amava Sirius, fizera de tudo para tê-lo de volta, sofrera por o ter perdido pela primeira vez. E agora, se Draco estivesse certo, o perderia para o Véu outra vez. E dessa vez ele seria o culpado.

Sirius mirou Harry, esperando que o rapaz dissesse o que estava acontecendo. Porém, a voz de sua dona lhe deixara alerta. O que poderia ser perigoso em Harry? E porque Malfoy estava com ele ali, aquela hora? Afastou-se alguns passos, parando perto da parede do corredor, observando como Malfoy e Harry o seguiu com os olhos e viravam o corpo naquela direção, devagar e atentos. Sabia que eles não estavam ali para conversarem. Algo dera errado e eles estavam ali como Aurores.

_Você não pode ser levado._

Sorriu fracamente, nunca se deixaria ser pego por dois adolescentes. Já sabia como sairia dali. Deixara sua varinha no quarto, mas não havia problema, roubaria a de Malfoy e poderia fugir. Respirou fundo, esperando que Harry falasse alguma coisa, fosse o que fosse.

-Sirius, teria como irmos até o... - para Harry era difícil dizer isso, mesmo com Sirius calmo do modo como estava. - Ministério.

-O que houve, Harry?

-Temos que te perguntar algumas coisas. - sua voz diminuía a cada palavra que falava com ele.

-Sobre? - a calma em excesso de Sirius deixou Malfoy em alerta, tinha alguma coisa errada.

-Sirius... vem com a gente. - Harry pediu, observando como o padrinho balançava a cabeça, assentindo.

Draco viu Sirius ir para perto de si, andando calmo, os olhos cinza escuro. E não houve tempo, quando viu que os olhos dele colaram-se aos seus, e a mão dele segurou seu cotovelo, puxando sua mão de dentro do bolso do sobretudo, a outra segurando sua varinha. E o grito de alguém ecoou ao longe, e então ouviu um feitiço, mas já era tarde, tudo tornou-se negro.

Harry viu Sirius pegando a varinha de Draco, e ouviu o grito de Hermione. Já estava com sua varinha em mãos, mas não houve tempo, um raio saiu da varinha de Draco, usada por Sirius, e o loiro bateu na porta, escorregando desacordado até o chão. Levantou a varinha para seu padrinho, mas ele já havia corrido para o lado de fora de Grimmauld Place e aparatava. Ainda deu alguns passos para fora, mesmo sabendo que não haveria o que fazer para segui-lo. Observou Draco desacordado, o rosto abaixado. Não sabia que feitiço Sirius usara para desacordá-lo, se é que ele estava desacordado e não morto. Voltou para dentro, abaixando-se ao lado do loiro e vendo se ainda tinha pulso. Sim, Sirius apenas o desacordara. Ouviu um soluço baixo vindo da escada, subiu seus olhos para lá e fitou Hermione.

Ela estava sentada no meio da escada, de pijama, lágrimas grossas desciam por seu rosto, os cabelos formando uma cortina em seus ombros. A boca abria-se e fechava, como se tentasse falar algo, mas as palavras eram duras e pesadas demais para conseguir pronunciar. Mas ela falou, e o peso das palavras quase matou a ambos.

-Ele é o assassino. - soluçou alto, as mãos tapando a boca assim que disse isso, entretanto disse novamente com a voz abafada pelas mãos, mas audível o suficiente. -Sirius Black é o assassino.

* * *

_continua..._

**Tradução:**

_Não pode me deter_

_De adorar o mundo com todas as mentiras_

_Não pode me deter_

_Estou perto de beijar o céu_

_Guarda-o só para mim._


	22. Capítulo 21

**N.A.:** _Ok, pessoas, aqui está o penúltimo capítulo da fic. Vamos lá, quem ainda está confuso terá respostas, quem quer me matar, vai ficar na vontade, e quem quer Pinhão, terá. Lembram de Kill Me? Não tem nada a ver, e o que acontece com o casal pode ser considerado o final alternativo de lá. E outra coisa, eu não quero fazer o fim dessa fic deixando margens e pontas soltas, então, é realmente finalização da minha imaginação sanguinária. Espero que gostem, e que esse capítulo e o próximo finalizem realmente a curiosidade de vocês._

_Esse capítulo será maior que os outros, talvez esses dois últimos sejam os mais longos de toda a fic, então, aproveitem. ;D_

_Pessoas, vocês fizeram mesmo o que eu pedi, e como prometi, cá está o capítulo 21. Se acontecer a mesma coisa dos capítulos anteriores, amanhã eu posto o último. Mas quero mais reviews, muito mais. *-* Amot doso vocês, vamos lá, comentem e recomendem a fic, hein?_

_Trice, amo-te, espero que saiba disso. Obrigadinha por betar._

_Boa Leitura!_

_Life: all you've got, all was swept away_

_Now you see what there is to miss_

_Suddenly you're stronger than you thought_

_As you know it's transitory._

**Transitory by After Forever**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 21**

Quarenta e oito horas.

Já se faziam quarenta e oito horas que Sirius estava desaparecido. E para Harry era desaparecido, foragido, como Malfoy não parava de falar era complicado demais. Não gostava de pensar demais, ficava nervoso, queria quebrar tudo, como fizera na sala de Grimmauld Place assim que conseguiu acordar Draco. Odiou-se por ter sido tão cego, por ter deixado Hermione, Ginny, Luna, e todas as outras pessoas perto dele. E odiava-se ainda mais porque era culpado de ele estar ali. Ele pedira para Hermione trazê-lo, sabia que a amiga nunca descansaria enquanto não conseguisse. E foi o que ela fez, ela chegou ao limite e trouxe o homem da morte. Porém, algo veio junto e isso não era culpa dela, era culpa dele, ele quis Sirius de volta, ele quis a figura de pai, um meio de fuga de volta, e faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo. E agora que o tinha, arrependia-se amargamente.

Estava na Sala de Reuniões no Ministério, um Auror dava ordens, dizendo onde outros Aurores deveriam procurar por Sirius, mas Harry não estava com a cabeça focada na conversa. Estava encostado no canto da Sala, os braços cruzados, cabeça baixa. Malfoy que estava a seu lado, ficava esbarrando em seu braço a todo momento, como que para ter certeza que não estava dormindo. Mas ele sabia que Harry não conseguiria dormir em uma situação como essa. Estava muitas horas acordado, e mesmo quando tentou dormir, teve pesadelos com Sirius matando Hermione à sua frente. Acordou colocando tudo que tinha no estômago para fora.

-Potter?

Harry levantou a cabeça, observando como todos na Sala estavam lhe fitando, alguns com olhares tristes, outros com olhares preocupados, e outros pareciam que nem ao menos estavam lhe enxergando. No momento atual, adoraria que essa última situação fosse novamente uma possibilidade. Adoraria não ser visto por ninguém agora, adoraria que as pessoas se esquecessem dele, que não lembrassem quem ele era. Assim, talvez, conseguisse colocar a cabeça no lugar, ir atrás de Sirius, pegá-lo, levá-lo a julgamento. Mesmo que lhe fosse corroer por dentro fazer isso com alguém que considerava um pai, alguém por quem sofrera tanto por perder.

-Acha que ele pode tentar voltar a Grimmauld Place?

-Não. - respondeu sem ter a mínima firmeza na voz. Na verdade, não tinha idéia do que Sirius poderia fazer.

-Acha que Granger está segura naquela casa? - alguns sussurros começaram a menção do nome da morena.

-Hermione foi a única mulher que continuou viva perto dele. - engoliu em seco, sabia o que as pessoas estavam pensando. - Algo nela, acalma a Sombra. Sirius nunca faria mal a Hermione.

-Tem certeza?

Harry não respondeu, apenas mirou firmemente o Auror que o estava questionando. Não era por Harry ser mais novo, por ser apenas Auror há alguns meses, e por ter uma amizade comentada demais com Draco Malfoy, que as pessoas estavam duvidando de seu julgamento. Duvidavam pois Harry estava inteiramente comprometido emocionalmente com o caso. Era o padrinho dele o assassino, uma das vítimas era sua futura esposa, a outra sua amiga de infância e quase noiva. As pessoas esperavam por sua queda, por seu descontrole, por sua ruína, por seu engano. Assim teriam como dizer que _ele_ fizera algo errado e o padrinho assassino escapara.

-Pois bem. Vamos...

O Auror não prolongou o assunto, e sabia que não seria bom o fazê-lo, o rapaz parecia pronto para matar. Conforme a reunião continuou, Harry abaixou a cabeça novamente, Malfoy encostou-se a seu braço, dessa vez permanentemente. E ficaram assim até o fim dessa reunião. Harry não saberia dizer o que tinha acontecido desde o momento em que fora chamado até agora, apenas sabia que seria infrutifera cada pequena saída dos Aurores atrás de Sirius. Ele era muito mais esperto, muito mais vivido, e já havia escapado de Azkaban, sem ajuda, uma vez. Não teria problemas em fugir de Aurores, se assim quisesse.

Andou pelo corredor que levava a uma sala que usava como sua, apesar de ter uma do outro lado da seção. Sabia que Malfoy estava trás de si, e era exatamente isso que queria. Estava com algumas idéias na cabeça e tinha plena certeza de que se não o colocasse por dentro, seria um erro. Teria que ter a ajuda de Malfoy, afinal, estavam ali por ele. Sabia tantas coisas sobre a Sombra, o Véu e as mortes por ele. E queria agradecê-lo, queria dizer que sem ele não chegaria tão longe. Mas faria isso quando conseguissem trazer Sirius. Agora não era o momento. Agora o momento era de se juntar idéias, colocar as cabeças juntas para pensar, e ver se ele estava realmente raciocinando bem ou se era apenas cansaço.

Entrou e fechou a porta. Potter estava quieto, parecia pensar em algo. Parecia que criava algum tipo de plano. E esperava mesmo que fosse isso, estava totalmente sem idéias, e com Harry pensando em algo poderiam pensar juntos, chegarem a uma conclusão. Sabia que os Aurores nunca pegariam Black se ele não permitisse. O homem não era apenas um assassino, ele era um homem que ficara doze anos dentro de Azkaban sem ter cometido nenhum crime, e isso não deixava ninguém bem. Ele já não era normal, e ainda dividido pela Sombra, era a coisa mais perigosa caminhando pela Terra no momento.

Os Aurores levaram mais de vinte horas juntando informações sobre a Sombra e o Véu, e quando finalmente colocaram as peças juntos, Harry e Draco quase pularam a mesa e mataram metade deles. Já haviam informado o que tinha acontecido, o que Sirius era e tudo, mas os homens quiseram mais informações, terem certeza. E isso apenas fora perda de tempo, apesar de que, felizmente, Sirius não matara mais ninguém. E agora todos tinham plena idéia de que Sirius Black era um assassino. Agora os jornais poderiam fazer jus ao que sempre disseram sobre ele.

Harry sentou-se, olhando Malfoy parado perto da porta. Os olhos cinza do loiro pareciam tão baços, tão cansados, e tinha plena certeza de que os seus estavam iguais. Queria saber como estava Hermione, mas a amiga já lhe expulsara de Grimmauld Place horas atrás, implorando que a deixasse e fosse resolver esse caso, que ela estava bem. Porém, fora chegar ao Ministério vira e ouvira que as pessoas consideravam Hermione como algum tipo de cúmplice. Teve que se segurar e não partir para uma briga que com certeza não daria em nada. A morena não tivera nada a ver com as coisas que Sirius fizera. Ela envolvera-se com ele na tentativa de acalmá-lo, de conseguir suprimir a Sombra, trazendo somente o que Sirius tinha de bom. Mas infelizmente não foi possível. Como Malfoy dissera, a Sombra entrelaçava-se a pessoa, e tornavam-se um só.

-Ele está com sua varinha. - Harry comentou, Malfoy apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. - Se usá-la, podemos rastrear.

-Harry, por Merlin, vamos pensar igual ao assassino, e não igual aos Aurores. - Draco comentou escorando-se na porta, seu cansaço começando a deixá-lo irritado. - Ele não usaria minha varinha, sabe que será rastreado. Sirius Black pareceu-me mais esperto do que isso.

Passou a mão por cima das duas costelas que tinham machucado-se quando fora atacado. Estava com um roxo do tamanho de um punho ali, a dor era mínima, mas ainda sim sentia quando respirava, e isso era terrivelmente incômodo. Seguiu os olhos de Harry, vendo que ele mirava sua mão, onde acariciava as costelas. Lembrava-se de ver o moreno assustado sobre si quando acordara. As mãos dele lhe seguravam pela gola da camisa, mexendo-o para frente e para trás, tentando fazê-lo acordar de qualquer modo. Ouvira um choro de fundo, e só então olhara para baixo, onde a dor era forte. Um roxo no lugar de suas costelas, sua camisa aberta, Potter ainda segurando pela gola.

"Estou acordado, pode parar."

Essas palavras pareceram acordar Harry também, que soltou o loiro, mas observou como o ferimento estava ficando mais e mais roxo. Olhou-o nos olhos, e Malfoy teve certeza de que Potter culpava-se por isso também. Porém, não houve tempo. O moreno levantou-se, entrando na sala mais próxima e quebrando tudo que estava ao alcance. Nenhum móvel ficou intacto. Ele quebrou tudo, mas sem emitir som algum. Rasgou tapetes, derrubou livros, despedaçou tapeçarias, era um homem em fúria. E Draco não poderia culpá-lo.

Saiu da porta, fechando-a e sentando-se na ponta da escada, observando o ferimento em suas costelas. Não sabia o que Black tinha feito, mas estava doendo, e muito. Ouviu novamente o choro e olhou pra cima, vendo Granger com as mãos na boca, chorando. Quis dizer algo, mas achou melhor ficar em silêncio, já havia causado estrago demais deixando Black fugir. Virou-se, vendo Harry continuar com sua fúria destruidora, e sabia que ele demoraria. Ouviu passos à seu lado e viu que Granger estava descendo os poucos degraus que os separavam, varinha na mão, os olhos ainda deixando grossas lágrimas escorrerem.

"Fique parado."

A voz dela não era nem mesmo um sussurro de tão baixa, mas mesmo assim escutou e ficou parado, sentindo o leve calor do feitiço dela lhe atingir, deixando a dor mais branda. E mesmo que o mundo estivesse desmoronando em sua cabeça, e a vida ficando ainda pior, Granger cuidou dele. E Malfoy nunca havia pensado no quanto ela deveria sofrer com tudo que acontecia.

-Onde você foi?

Malfoy piscou os olhos, como se fosse acordado. Estava divagando sobre o que acontecera, sobre o que vira no rosto de Granger e de Harry. Olhou nos olhos do moreno, vendo-o de pé, à sua frente, os olhos preocupados por detrás das lentes.

-Analisando algumas coisas.

-Analisando quem? - perguntou sabendo que ele estava pensando no que acontecera em Grimmauld Place.

-A Granger. - contou, vendo que Harry apenas assentiu brevemente, como que esperando que dissesse mais coisas. - Ela poderia ter afundado na concha dela, chorado até perder os olhos, mas me ajudou. Ficou do seu lado. Concertou todo o estrago que você fez. Eu nunca...

-A conheceu. - terminou a frase dele, levantando as sobrancelhas, fazendo Malfoy assentir apenas uma vez, concordando.

-Como ela está?

-Como acha que ela está? - perguntou olhando-o dentro dos olhos. - Se fosse você apaixonado por um assassino? E se fosse você que tivesse dormido do lado dele sem saber o que ele fazia com outras pessoas? Se você ainda amasse esse mesmo homem, mesmo com tudo isso?

-Ela ainda o ama? Mesmo sabendo o que ele fez? - a perplexidade de Draco fez Harry rir.

-Você quebrou meu nariz e me deixou sangrando no trem, mas estou conversando com você. - respondeu sorrindo pelo canto da boca. - Isso é difícil de controlar, Draco.

-Não vejo onde seja difícil de controlar. - rebateu aproximando-se de Potter, um pouco irritado. - Ele é um assassino.

-Você quase foi um, lembra-se?

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, apenas fitando-se. Draco sabia que Harry nunca esqueceria aquilo, assim como nunca esqueceu do que tinha acontecido em Hogwarts. Nunca esqueceria que Harry o salvara. Era estranho querer brigar com alguém para quem devia sua vida. Mas era absurdo em sua mente que Granger estivesse apaixonada por Sirius Black. Ela sabia as atrocidades que ele fizera, ouvira todas as coisas que ele fora capaz de fazer e voltar para dormir ao lado dela.

-Isso não é amor.

-E você sabe o que é amor, Malfoy? - balançou a cabeça, afastando-se, mas suas mãos seguraram a gola de sua camisa, empurrando-o contra a parede. E as íris cinza cansadas e baças, estavam raivosas.

-Não fale o que não sabe, Potter.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Realmente não sabia se Malfoy já havia amado alguém, se saberia o que poderia ser amor. Se amava os pais, se amava Pansy Parkinson. Não sabia nada sobre ele, apenas que parecia querer acabar com tudo aquilo tanto quanto ele. O fitou, apenas esperando. Não havia o que se fazer, não começaria uma briga com Malfoy, era ridículo. Não estavam ali para isso.

-Você não me conhece. - disse nervoso observando os olhos verdes por detrás das lentes. Aquelas iris apenas lhe fitavam, esperavam o fim disso. - Quero pegar Black tanto quanto você. Quero que isso acabe tanto quanto você. Eu sei bem o que Granger sente, e não é amor. É medo. - achou que Potter fosse lhe interromper, mas o moreno apenas continuou ali, parado entre ele e a parede, esperando que dissesse tudo que tinha pra dizer. - É medo de ficar sozinha, de lutar por uma coisa e no fim não tê-la.

-Isso é amor, Draco.

-É medo. - disse, soltando-o.

Virou-se, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, empurrando-os para trás. Precisava de um banho, precisava de descanso, precisava de paz para colocar a cabeça no lugar. Ouviu os passos de Harry voltando para a cadeira. E precisava ficar afastado de Harry Potter por pelo menos cinco minutos, ele estava começando a confundir sua mente. Mas então, abriu a boca e fechou os olhos, sua mente gritando consigo mesmo.

Harry observou Draco ficar alguns segundos de boca aberta e com os olhos fechados, parecendo pensar seriamente em algo. E esperou, o loiro já estava com os nervos a flor da pele, se falasse algo poderia fazê-lo perder o fio da meada, e achava que ele pularia até ali e lhe enforcaria caso isso acontecesse.

-Ele vai voltar pegá-la.

A declaração pareceu surpreender Harry, mas esse continuou em silêncio.

-Ele a ama. Ou pensa que sim. - explicou, mas aparentemente não muito bem. - A Sombra nunca pediu por ela, pela Granger, Sirius sentia algo por ela. Era medo de perder a única pessoa que ficou do lado dele.

-Eu fiquei do lado dele. - defendeu-se Harry.

-Não como ela. - mordeu o lábio pensando em sua própria idéia. - Ele só tem a ela. A Sombra sabe que Sirius vai ficar feliz e continuara a matar quando tiver Hermione com ele.

-E está dizendo o quê?

-Ele vai voltar para pegá-la. E quando isso acontecer...

-Não vou usá-la como isca. - disse levantando-se, a idéia era absurda.

-Potter, ela nem saberá.

-Eu saberei.

-Então arranje outro jeito de pegar esse seu padrinho assassino antes que ele resolva retalhar a Granger como ele fez com a Skeeter.

Harry não conseguiu nem ao menos respirar direito ao imaginar achar o corpo de Hermione como o de Rita Skeeter fora encontrado. A imagem borrava sua visão e lhe dava ânsias. Olhou Malfoy, o loiro ainda o fitava sério, como que esperando o que ele fosse dizer. Sabia que Malfoy tinha razão, mas como usar sua melhor amiga como isca? Como colocá-la em perigo assim?

-O que vamos fazer? - Harry disse e Draco assentiu, começando a sentir aquela chama de esperança de acabar com esse pesadelo de uma só vez. E logo.

Eles não sabiam que não daria tempo.

* * *

Estava sentada no meio da sala que Harry havia destruído. Já tinha concertado tudo, tudo estava como antes, mas sua mente ainda estava embaralhada. Não conseguia acreditar que Sirius era o assassino. Já tinha expulsado Harry de lá várias vezes, dizendo que estava bem. Mas não estava. Estava pior do que qualquer outra pessoa. Não tinha idéia de que a Sombra era uma assassina. Não tinha idéia de que Sirius era o assassino. Dormira ao lado dele, ficara com ele, sem saber que minutos antes Sirius estivera com outra pessoa, matando-a. E chorou. Chorou de raiva. Ele matara Ginny, Luna, e outras mulheres. Ele retalhara e abusara de todas elas.

Respirou fundo. Tinha medo da Sombra, mas não sabia que era algo tão maligno, alto tão vil. E chorou mais ao perceber que novamente todos os indícios estavam à sua frente e não percebera. Ele gostava de seu sangue, pedira por ele, e ela o dera. Dera sem saber que era isso que ele queria, que a Sombra _queria_. Bateu com as mãos no tapete, ódio fervendo em suas veias. Ainda queria salvar Sirius, ainda queria que ele estivesse à seu lado, pressionando-o contra si, porque queria salvá-lo, deixá-lo bem. Mesmo que ele estivesse preso, queria estar ao lado dele. Queria poder dizer que não era o sentimento de gostar dele, de amá-lo, apesar de ser loucura. Porém, era. Amava-o. E o amava por vários motivos, mesmo que não houvesse tempo para isso realmente.

Se Sirius voltasse, o seguraria. O faria ficar, o ajudaria. O faria ver que ele precisava se entregar, que precisava de ajuda. E ficaria ao lado dele. Respirou fundo, decidida. Ajudaria Sirius, procuraria por ele. Daria um jeito de provar que a Sombra matara, não ele. Que a culpada era a Sombra, que Sirius era apenas um boneco nas mãos dela.

Levantou-se, a respiração rápida, querendo fazer tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não tinha idéia de onde poderia procurá-lo, mas o faria mesmo assim. Começaria pelos lugares onde ele ia quando mais novo, logo após daria um jeito de saber possíveis lugares abandonados e que ele poderia estar escondendo-se. Sabia que mesmo com tudo que estava acontecendo, Sirius iria gostar de saber que ela queria ajudá-lo, e que ele nunca a machucaria. Nunca o fizera de verdade até aquele momento, mesmo depois de tudo. Não, as palavras dele eram sinceras, o 'eu te amo', fora sincero.

Virou-se apressada, apenas para cair sentada no tapete, uma mão no chão, outra sobre a boca, um grito sufocado. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, seu corpo tremia por inteiro, as lágrimas já começavam a escorrer por seus olhos, riscando seu rosto, molhando sua mão que ainda estava em sua boca. Lá estava ele. Lá estava Sirius, parado na porta da sala, sem camiseta, apenas de calça. E o tecido escorria sangue. Voltou seus aos olhos dele, vendo-o lhe fitar, aquele sorriso de canto de boca presente.

-Aonde ia, Hermione?

-Sirius... - disse tirando a mão da boca, o corpo inteiro tremendo conforme percebia as iris escuras dele.

-Sentiu minha falta? - perguntou puxando a varinha do bolso da calça, observando como a pequena tentava afastar-se arrastando-se de costas no tapete.

-Entregue-se. - disse baixo, vendo-o aproximar-se devagar com a varinha apontada pra si.

-Entregar-me? Por quê? - abaixou-se ao nível dela, observando-a afastando-se. - Me quer longe?

-Sirius. Não fuja. - pediu chorando, querendo nada mais do que abraçá-lo, ajudá-lo.

-Não vou fugir. - disse, balançando a varinha devagar na direção da morena.

Viu quando cordas douradas prenderam os punhos dela, jogando-a deitada de barriga pra baixo no chão. Ela gritou, pedindo que ele não fizesse isso, mas Sirius aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, acariciando seus cabelos soltos. Balançou a varinha novamente, prendendo dessa vez com as cordas, seus pés. A ouviu gritar para parar, mas apenas acariciou a cabeça dela novamente. Sabia que Hermione teria essa reação, mas somente por aquele momento, após isso seria diferente, sua dona lhe garantiria isso.

Levantou-se e a levantou, observando-a ainda chorar e pedir que ele a soltasse. Aproximou-se, beijando-a na boca, vendo que ela não afastava o rosto, não recusava seu beijo. E sentiu a língua dela tocar a sua, procurar a sua, beijando e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Segurou-a pelo rosto, olhando-a nos olhos, vendo-a chorar com força, implorando para que não fugisse.

-Não vou fugir. De você, não. - respondeu, beijando rapidamente seus lábios com gosto de lágrimas e fazendo o corpo preso em cordas levitar, levando-o para fora da casa.

Hermione sabia que deveriam ter colocado algum tipo de proteção na porta de Grimmauld Place, mas não achara necessário, não achara que Sirius poderia realmente retornar até ali. Sentiu os baços dele lhe envolverem ao saírem pela porta, sem nem ao menos descer pelas escadas e aparataram. Sirius sorrindo, Hermione chorando.

* * *

A porta estava aberta quando chegou, e não houve nem ao menos tempo de pensar outra coisa, sabia que Sirius tinha levado Hermione. Entrou pela casa procurando-a, mesmo já tendo certeza de que não a encontraria. Deveriam ter deixado alguém ali, deveriam ter vindo mais cedo, deveriam ter feito algo. Mas Hermione recusou, Hermione disse que Sirius não voltaria ali pois existia o perigo de que alguém tentasse pegá-lo. Porém, ela estava errada. Eles estavam errados. Ele voltara, ele a pegara.

Caiu de joelhos na sala ao ver a poça de sangue naquela porta. De quem era aquele sangue? Era de Hermione? Sirius finalmente a ferira? Malfoy desceu as escadas correndo, a varinha em punho, sabendo que chegaram tarde demais. Viu Potter ajoelhado perto de uma poça de sangue e temeu pelo pior. Sirius Black havia finalmente ferido Granger. Aproximou-se de Harry, olhando-o, vendo que ele fitava a poça, murmurando como se estivesse perdido.

-Harry?

-Ele a matou.

-Acho que ainda não, Harry. - o segurou pelos ombros, chacoalhando, fazendo-o lhe fitar. - É pouco sangue, talvez só a tenha ferido para que fosse com ele.

-Ela vai morrer.

-Não. Nós vamos achá-los antes.

A afirmação de Draco fora pouco sincera. Sabia que agora seria ainda mais difícil achá-los, Granger como isca era o último recurso. Não havia mais o que se fosse feito, teriam que esperar algo acontecer. E isso não poderia acontecer. Estavam em um beco sem saída.

-Ela vai morrer e a culpa é minha.

-Não... é nossa.

Harry olhou dentro dos olhos de Malfoy, sabendo que agora a realização o acertava. Eles eram culpados. Sirius fugira com Hermione, provavelmente a mataria, se já não o tivesse feito, e isso era culpa de ambos. Sentiu pena de Malfoy. Ele não deveria sentir-se assim, mas não importava o quanto falasse, ele sentiria a culpa do mesmo jeito. Segurou-o, abraçando-o. Seu corpo parecia quebrar devagar, parecia que despedaçava-se aos poucos. Sua mente silenciou-se, seu corpo doeu por inteiro, seus olhos deixaram lágrimas correrem, e nada poderia ser feito.

Draco abraçou Harry, o corpo dele mexia-se conforme chorava, e talvez nunca tivesse o visto desse modo. Fechou os olhos, permanecendo com Harry no chão da sala, abraçando-o, a culpa correndo sua pele, sua mente gritando que ele era um inútil como sempre fora, e que nem mesmo Potter poderia salvá-lo do buraco que deveria arrastar-se e lá ficar. Ouviu o choro de Harry e quis chorar, mas não conseguia, precisava segurar o outro, precisava ser forte, agora que Harry estava quebrado. E ele estava quebrado. O assassino poderia não querer ferir Harry, mas aquele golpe fora o fatal, aquele golpe matara Harry Potter. O padrinho dele, Sirius Black, tinha matado Harry.

* * *

_continua..._

**Tradução:**

_Vida__:__ tudo o que você possuiu, tudo foi __levado embora_

_Agora você vê o que há para perder_

_Repentinamente você é mais forte do que pensou_

_Já que você sabe que é transitória__._


	23. Capítulo 22

**N.A.:** _Capítulo final. É você leu certo, final. Gente, agradecendo quem ficou até aqui, quem deu ajuda, quem comentou e quem gostou. Pode ser que o final acabe deixando algumas pessoas insatisfeitas, como eu sempre digo nas minhas NAs, é a fic que eu quero que seja. O final foi um parto, sem brincadeira, quem acompanhou no twitter viu que foi realmente complicado decidir por um fim. Mas cá está, o fim que achei que ficou melhor, e olha que foi necessário escrever os três fins que eu tinha em mente._

_Trice, obrigada por vir até aqui comigo, eu te amo._

_Boa Leitura!_

**N/B:** OMG :O Só querendo dizer desculpa pelos atrasos nas betagens e que me sinto super feliz por ter participado dessa insanidade (love) que é Die. o~~ Flafy, você é love!

_I just know there's no escape now_

_Once it sets it's eyes on you._

_But I won't run, have to stare it in the eye._

**Stand My Ground by Within Temptation**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Sentou-se à frente dela, esperando-a acordar. Em algum ponto até ali, Hermione tinha desmaiado, e Sirius estava apenas esperando, sua dona conversando com ele.

_Sabe bem que ela está com medo._

-Mas ela vai aceitar. Ela me beijou.

_Eu senti. Mas e se ela não aceitar?_

-Não existe essa possibilidade.

_Tem certeza?_

Sirius não respondeu, apenas continuou sentado no chão, a calça tingindo-se de vermelho pelo chão que ainda tinha sangue. Parecia que algum cano estourado deixava a água misturar-se com o líquido vermelho, e isso o fazia espalhar-se para todos os lados, apesar de estar coagulando nas paredes. Abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a nas mãos. Doía pensar que Hermione talvez não aceitasse ser sua, que talvez ela o amasse mas não permitisse aquilo. E Sirius não poderia deixar de servir sua dona. Ela lhe dera a vida, assim como Hermione. As duas eram sua vida, e enquanto uma apenas pedia sangue, a outra pedia sua alma. E Sirius entregava, sem pensar. Elas haviam lhe salvado, elas eram seu tudo.

Levantou a cabeça, as mãos repousando no chão ensanguentado, manchando-o. Sua dona apenas queria sangue, e isso ele poderia entregar o de Mione, ela daria de bom grado como fizera da última vez estiveram juntos. Respirou fundo, observando-a. Hermione era uma garota, tornava-se mulher agora, ainda crescendo. E por mais que fosse madura, ainda tinha aquele jeito inocente. E fora isso, esse jeito inocente, de acreditar no bem que existe dentro das pessoas, que ele conseguira infiltrar-se no coração e na mente dela. Porque sabia, a garota não se deixaria enganar se não estivesse tão cega, apaixonada.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, sangue escorrendo pelos fios agora, caindo em sua pele, escorrendo por seus ombros e costas. Sentia os dedos de seu dona escorrendo por sua pele, querendo aquele sangue, mesmo que não fosse novo. Ela era movida disso, e Sirius era movido por ela. Sorriu brevemente, vendo que os braços de Hermione erguidos acima da cabeça, nas tiras de couro, estavam começando a ficar marcados, logo a morena reclamaria. Mas não poderia soltá-la, ainda não. Esperaria que ela acordasse, explicaria, mostraria o que fazia, contaria tudo, a deixaria ciente de sua dona, e então, tinha certeza de que ela mudaria. Não pediria para ele se entregar, não pediria para ele deixá-la ir. Ela pediria por ele, e somente isso.

Os pés dela estavam raspando o chão, o corpo suspenso logo pediria por apoio, e ela acordaria. Havia a deixado presa em uma altura que ela pudesse ficar de pé, mesmo que o movimento para os lados fosse limitado pelos braços presos acima da cabeça. Não era o melhor modo de se conversar com ela, mas até que ela entendesse, seria assim. Após isso se desculparia, a teria e então seguiriam dali. Sabia que ela poderia querer voltar para os amigos, porém, explicaria, mostraria que eles o prenderiam, o machucariam. E se ela o amasse, como sabia que ela o amava, ela não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Não permitiria que ninguém, nem mesmo Harry o levasse dela. Isso era amor.

Respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça devagar. Tudo doía. Parecia que tinha apanhado, e seu corpo estivesse desistindo. Abriu os olhos, primeiro não conseguindo divisar o que via, porém, algo movendo-se a sua frente chamou sua atenção. Subiu os olhos para ver o que poderia estar à sua frente, e viu Sirius. Tentou mover-se na direção dele, mas algo segurou seus braços. Olhou pra cima, sua visão já melhor, e observando que seus braços estavam presos pelo pulso em tiras de couro. Desceu os olhos novamente para Sirius, observando.

E então realmente o viu. Ele ainda estava sem camisa, pequenas gotas de sangue desciam por seus cabelos, a calça estava ainda mais manchada e ensopada de sangue. E quando olhou o chão, desejou não ter feito. Um grito escapou por sua boca e ecoou pelas paredes. Por Deus, era ali. O sangue das vítimas estavam no chão, todo lugar que olhasse tinha sangue. Tentou levantar os pés, segurar-se nas correntes e nas tiras, mas os braços já estava doendo, não conseguia erguer-se. Não queria tocar com os pés no sangue daquelas mulheres, mas não pôde fazer nada. Seus pés apoiaram no chão, dando sustentação ao corpo, livrando os braços doloridos do peso. Olhou para Sirius novamente vendo que ele a olhava, um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, como se estivesse escondendo um segredo dela.

-Sirius, o que está acontecendo?

-Tive que prendê-la, Hermione. Você não estava cooperando. - explicou, dessa vez aproximando-se, segurando-a pelo rosto. - Quando acalmar-se, a solto.

-Solte-me, Sirius. - pediu puxando as mãos das tiras, sem conseguir soltar-se. - Isso não é certo. Esse não é você.

-Não sou eu? - perguntou acariciando o rosto dela, vendo-a balançar a cabeça, assentindo. - Como assim?

-Essa Sombra, esse monstro dentro de você. Eu sei que você não quis...

-Ela me pediu, e eu fiz. - cortou-a, observando como os olhos dela arregalavam-se assustados.

-O quê?

-Vamos Hermione, entenda, eu não poderia recusar o pedido de alguém que me deu a vida.

-É assassinato, Sirius. - gritou, o fundo da garganta ardendo.

-É apenas sangue. - explicou afastando-se, as mãos correndo por seus cabelos, empurrando-os para trás, impedindo-os de cair nos olhos. - Por tudo que ela me fez, é realmente pouco. Ela me deu a vida, permitiu que você me trouxesse de volta.

-Sirius não justifica matar Ginny, Luna, as outras mulheres. - gritou novamente, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, o coração partindo-se.

-Eram apenas algumas mulheres. - explicou-se, começando a ficar irritado. - Ela poderia ter me pedido por você, e eu não poderia ter negado.

-Você me mataria? - a pergunta saiu como um sussurro, o medo fechando sua garganta. - Teria coragem de me retalhar como fez com as outras?

O gritou ecoou toda a sala, Sirius apenas mirava o rosto de Hermione, as mãos geladas de sua dona não estavam presentes, talvez ela estivesse apenas assistindo o que estava acontecendo. Sabia que um hora sua dona começaria a falar, e ele teria que mostrar para Hermione porque sua dona era como era, e apenas pedia isso, apenas sangue. Ela lhe dava vida, como Hermione poderia não ver isso?

-Ela não pediria por você.

-Como sabe? - outro grito.

-Ela teve seu sangue e não pediu por mais.

Hermione estremeceu. As duas vezes que sangrou, Sirius lambera seus ferimentos, Sirius tomara seu sangue. E o sangue satisfazia a Sombra. E se a Sombra estava feliz, Sirius estava no controle, e era isso. Hermione não podia negar, seu coração partia-se, era quase audível, sentia a dor rasgando seu peito. Porém, ela o amava mesmo assim. Sirius fora um homem que sofrera a vida toda, e se houvesse algo que pudesse ser feito para isso, Hermione havia jurado ajudar. E agora aquilo. Aquela situação, as mortes, o sangue, o segredo dele. Respirou fundo, a mente trabalhando rápida, seu coração batendo rápido enquanto quebrava-se. Queria gritar, queria chorar, bater em Sirius, matar a Sombra. Entretanto, a Sombra não morria, a Sombra já era Sirius, estava dentro dele, era metade do que ele era. Não havia como matá-la sem matar Sirius.

-E se ela pedir minha morte? - era apenas um sussurro e Sirius voltou para perto dela, segurando seu rosto novamente, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Ela não vai.

-Como tem certeza? - perguntou, o rosto inclinando-se contra a mão dele. - Solte-me.

Sirius afastou-se, olhando-a puxando as mãos presas. Talvez se a soltasse, eles pudessem conversar. Hermione não parecia correr risco de fugir, ou tentar algo. E sua dona não parecia que iria contra isso. Mirou o corpo de Mione, observando como os olhos dela corriam o chão, os dedos cobertos por sangue diluído em água, e como a pele clara estava manchada. Sorriu fracamente, talvez fosse o caso de que o amor dela por si estivesse vencendo a razão, o medo. Talvez ela fosse sua realmente, independente do que ele pudesse fazer. Subiu seus olhos, observando como o rosto dela estava manchado de lágrimas, como seu rosto virava-se para todos os lados, como que procurando por algo. Os punhos estavam machucados, a pele já começava a abrir-se.

_Não solte-a._

Parou no passo, o hálito gelado de sua dona em sua orelha, as mãos segurando as suas. Ela o estava segurando, impedindo que chegasse perto de Hermione. E viu. Seus olhos cinza viram quando os olhos castanhos dela lhe mirando com receio. O medo estava escrito nas íris castanhas. Por um momento apenas ficou ali, porque não poderia a soltar? Ela seria um perigo? Desarmada, machucada e apaixonada, Hermione ofereceria perigo?

_Ela pode lhe matar._

-Não!

Hermione observou Sirius. Algo parecia segurar suas mãos para trás, a postura tensa, os olhos lhe analisando, mas parecia que ele estava escutando algo que ela não estava. Realização passou por seu rosto no momento em que observou que ele realmente escutava algo, era a Sombra. A Sombra dizia algo, segurava Sirius, e se fosse possível vê-la, veria que as mãos dela seguravam as dele. Parou de tentar soltar-se, fitando o moreno. Quis saber o que ela dizia, quis saber o porque Sirius estava lhe fitando daquele modo. E então ele disse: 'Não!'. A forma dita lhe assustou, parecia que estava brigando com a Sombra. O que ela poderia ter pedido? Será que finalmente teria pedido sua morte?

_Se soltá-la, ela vai matá-lo._

-Ela não o teria como.

_Não a subestime._

Não respondeu, apenas tentou puxar o braço do aperto dela, apenas para saber. Saber se conseguiria enfrentá-la, mesmo sem saber se o queria realmente.

_Não ME subestime._

Sirius moveu a mão, mas a frase dela lhe deixou preocupado. O que sua dona poderia fazer? Matá-lo? Retirar metade da vida que havia lhe devolvido? Sentiu o hálito dela novamente em seu ouvido, sentindo as mãos dela soltarem seus braços, o corpo parecendo encaixar-se ao seu por trás, moldando-se ao seu.

_Ela é sua. Mas se ela estiver solta, vai matá-lo._

-Ela não me mataria.

_Mataria. E se soltá-la, ela vai matá-lo._

-Ela me ama.

-Eu o amo, Sirius.

Hermione sabia que ele estava conversando com a Sombra, sabia que ela deveria estar dizendo que Hermione não o amava, que ele teria que matá-la, e tinha que fazer Sirius ver que o amava, mesmo com tudo que ele tinha feito. Era a Sombra, entendia agora. Nunca o desculparia, nunca poderia perdoá-lo pelas coisas que fez, mas estaria a seu lado, faria com que ele lutasse contra a Sombra, mesmo que ela fosse parte dele. O viu lhe fitando sério, falou novamente.

-Eu te amo, Sirius. Solte-me.

_Ela vai matá-lo._

-Não, não vai.

_Ela vai matar você. Eliminar a mim._

-Deixe-me soltá-la?

_Certifique-se que ela morra antes, se nos atacar._

Sirius não respondeu, apenas aproximou-se de Mione, as mãos encontrando as tiras de couro, soltando os punhos da morena. Hermione ficou todo o tempo observando o rosto de Sirius, o modo como ele se portava, soltando-a. Sabia que ele deveria ter lutado contra a Sombra para fazer isso, e sabia que ele estava realmente querendo negar aos pedidos _dela_. Só não tinha certeza se Sirius seria forte o suficiente, porém, até ali estava tudo bem. Ele lhe soltando poderia fugir, poderia chamar ajuda e ajudar Sirius a enfrentar esse seu lado dominado pela Sombra.

Assim que baixou seus braços, Mione os enlaçou na cintura de Sirius, sentindo a pele quente do peito dele em seu rosto. Tentou não pensar nas mortes, tentou não pensar no que ele havia feito. E tentou evitar tais pensamentos porque no fundo, tudo era sua culpa. Essas mulheres, suas amigas, estavam mortas por sua culpa. Ela o trouxe, ela o protegeu, ela lhe deu abrigo, abriu os braços e cuidou dele, enquanto ele saia a matava. Abusava, matava, cortava e desfigurava aquelas mulheres.

-Você é minha? - perguntou segurando o rosto dela com força, olhando-a bem fundo nos olhos.

-Sim. - não havia outra resposta.

Beijou-a. Deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios, sem força, sem pressa, apenas para sentir a boca dela contra a sua. E Sirius não sentiu sua dona enquanto estava perto de Hermione. Na verdade, sua dona parecia estar distante outra vez, como se estivesse novamente analisando o que tinha acontecido. Separou seus lábios dos dela, olhando-a e sorrindo fracamente, sabendo que por hora, a morena estava assustada, tudo era novidade e ainda precisaria de tempo para fazê-la ver o que tudo aquilo era.

Hermione deixou suas mãos caírem para os lados, e então a ponta de seus dedos esquerdos roçaram em algo duro dentro do bolso da calça de Sirius. Rapidamente apoiou sua testa ao peito dele, evitando que ele visse seu rosto, tinha certeza de que ficara surpresa e seu rosto demonstrava isso. Sua mente trabalhou rápido, precisava fazer o que sempre fizera, colocar a razão por cima das emoções. Lembrou-se das garotas cortadas, todas foram cortadas por uma navalha. A mesma navalha. Navalha. Metal. Pequena. Era isso. Era isso que a ponta de seus dedos tinham roçado. A navalha que Sirius usara para matar as outras garotas estava com ele, ali, no bolso direito da calça.

Começou a pensar na possibilidade de que talvez, se Sirius se destraisse por alguns segundos poderia pegar a navalha, poderia sumir com ela, fazer Sirius ver que o amor dela apenas lhe daria forças para superar tudo isso. Talvez se o fizesse lutar contra a Sombra, e ela o ajudaria, ficaria a seu lado para o que precisasse. Faria de tudo para provar que Sirius poderia lutar contra esse lado horrível dele. Afastou-se dele, olhando-o nos olhos conforme via que novamente ele estava sério, como se escutasse algo. Sabia que a Sombra estava lhe dizendo algo. Queria que ele respondesse, assim poderia ter ao menos noção do que poderia estar sendo pedido. Porém, Sirius apenas fico em silêncio, apenas escutando, pensando. Quis aproximar-se, mas apenas afastou-se, dando passos para trás, ouvindo o som que seus pés faziam na água e sangue misturados no chão.

_Ela está planejando._

Sirius viu como Hermione o mirava séria, como se estivesse pensando em algo importante demais.

_Mate-a._

Não moveu-se, ainda observando-a, vendo-a se afastar, dando passos vacilantes para trás, saindo de seu alcance.

_Machuque-a._

Sentiu que sua mão movia-se, sozinha. Sentiu o metal frio da navalha nos dedos, mas não o tirou do bolso, vira que Hermione olhava para lá, como se esperasse para ver o que ele faria.

_Faça._

-Sirius? - chamou de longe, vendo-o ainda parado com a mão no bolso. Sabia que ele estava escutando a Sombra, que agora ele segurava o canivete. Tinha que impedi-lo de lhe ferir, aquilo não era o que ele queria realmente. -Sirius?

-Venha até aqui. - pediu soltando a navalha no bolso.

-O que a Sombra te pediu? - afastou-se mais alguns passos, contornando algo que parecia ser uma mesa. -Sirius? - chamou quando não obteve resposta dele, apesar de que via seus olhos cinza colados em si. -Ela pediu que me matasse?

_Vê? Ela quer feri-lo, ou então não estaria afastando-se._

-Sirius?

_Machuque-a._

Hermione sentiu as mãos tocando em algo, mas teve medo de olhar e perder os movimentos de Sirius. Porém, abaixou os olhos mesmo assim, vendo que no canto do que parecia ser uma mesa, estava a camisa de Sirius, e a varinha de Malfoy. Sua mão direita segurou a varinha, enquanto a esquerda levantava-se, inconscientemente, apenas para talvez defendê-la de algum ataque.

_Mate-a ou vamos morrer._

Passou-se bem devagar tudo o que se seguiu. Sirius viu conforme Hermione segurava a varinha de Malfoy, e antes mesmo que ela fechasse os dedo sobre a madeira, já havia fechado os seus sobre o metal da navalha. Enquanto dava dois passos para a frente, abriu a navalha, e viu o braço dela, o com a varinha, levantar-se em sua direção. A luz azul que deixou a ponta da varinha, passou por seu ombro, mas não lhe atingiu, e sua mão desferiu um pequeno arco no ar, acertando o braço esquerdo dela que estava levantado em defesa. E o sangue vermelho escorreu pela pele clara, e ela gritou.

A varinha apontou para ele outra vez, mas não houve tempo. Nenhuma palavra deixou sua boca, nenhum outro movimento foi feito, Hermione sentiu as mãos de Sirius segurando seus braços, prendendo-os ao lado do corpo. O braço ferido ardendo, a varinha caiu no chão, mas a navalha estava na mão dele. Sirius empurrou Hermione para trás, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Não vai tirá-la de mim. - disse, a boca seca de desespero pelo que teria que fazer.

_Mate-a._

A navalha escorreu da mão de Sirius e perdeu-se, mas o moreno soltou momentaneamente Hermione, apenas para segurar as correntes atrás dela. E quando a morena ouviu o barulho das correntes tentou fugir, mas algo a prendeu. Sirius puxou a corrente, fazendo-a correr no elo preso ao teto, e a tira de couro fixou-se no pescoço de Hermione. Deu um primeiro puxão, apenas para fazê-la voltar ao lugar, e prendeu fortemente a tira dessa vez. A morena começou a gritar e Sirius aproximou-se.

-Eu te amo. Morra.

Hermione não conseguiu gritar em resposta, os lábios dele bateram de encontro ao seu e a corrente foi puxada. Sirius puxou com mais força a corrente, suspendendo o corpo dela no ar, prendendo a corrente ao gancho no chão. Viu o desespero dela começar ao perceber o que estava acontecendo. Não tinha idéia de que isso terminaria daquele modo. Mas não podia deixá-la lhe afastar de sua dona, matar a ambos. E era isso que ela tentara ao pegar a varinha. Ela tentara lhe matar, mesmo o amando. Ela queria vê-lo livre da Sombra, mas ele nunca poderia ficar sem sua dona. Nunca.

E mesmo dependurada, mesmo com a tira forçando cada vez mais seu pescoço, mexia os braços para os lados, debatendo-se. Sirius fitou-a sério, aproximando-se, querendo conter o corpo dela para que parasse de se mover tanto. Não queria vê-la, justamente ela, sofrer daquele modo. Segurou a cintura dela, parando-a, mas então, sentiu. E fora seu erro ter afastado-se, ela conseguira terminar de passar a lâmina. Se Sirius soubesse que afastando-se do aperto que estava no corpo dela, teria um corte extenso na garganta, teria continuado abraçado a ela. Mas afastou-se, e ela conseguira lhe cortar. Quando a navalha caíra da mão de Sirius, pousara na mão de Hermione, que fora aberta no segundo certo.

Hermione viu o vermelho jorrar do pescoço de Sirius, mas sua respiração falhou várias vezes, manchas negras estavam formando-se em sua visão, e soltou a navalha. Lágrimas caíam de seus olhos e sua boca secou. Sabia que era o fim, o maldito fim que não queria, mas tivera. Amava Sirius, assim mesmo como ele a amava, tinha certeza. E o amor deles era aquele, o de saber que o outro tinha que morrer, tinha que deixar de existir. Ele por nunca poder separar-se da Sombra, ela por nunca poder separar-se dele. Puxou o ar que nunca veio, e então negro. E então nada.

Sirius estava de joelhos, as mãos não conseguiam segurar o sangue dentro do corpo, era isso. Era o fim. Hermione o matara, exatamente como sua dona dissera que ela faria. Seu corpo foi ao chão, a visão borrando-se, a boca secando, a mente apagando-se. Sabia que iria morrer, e sentiu ódio. Ferveu ódio pelas veias que estavam secando, e Sirius Black, finalmente estava morto.

* * *

-Godric's Hollow. - Draco disse em voz baixa olhando dentro dos olhos de Harry.

Draco ficara vigiando sua varinha, no caso de Black ser descuidado e acabar por usá-la, e agora agradecia por isso. Ela fora usada, minutos atrás, e isso fora em Godric's Hollow. A notícia parecia que acertara Potter de tal maneira que ele poderia morrer ali, e nem ao menos saberiam o porquê. Mas então, lembrou-se, aquele era o lugar onde ele morara, onde seus pais foram assassinados. Não era o melhor lugar do mundo, mas Sirius Black poderia muito bem estar ali.

-Vamos.

Draco ouviu o que parecia ser a voz de Harry lhe chamando, porém, não disse nada. Eles teriam que se apressarem, Granger poderia ter usado a varinha para alertar onde estavam, porque estava em perigo de verdade, morrendo. Se ficassem a deliberar, encontrariam apenas seu cadáver.

Poucos minutos depois, Aurores reunidos, partiram para Godric's Hollow. E Harry não pensou duas vezes, seguiu na direção da casa destruída de sua família. Não pensou duas vezes ao entrar, e menos ainda ao ver que era lá. Lá existia água corrente escapando pela fresta debaixo da porta, lá existia sangue misturado a água. Lá estava o corpo de Sirius no chão, morto, ainda deixando sangue escorrer pela garganta. E lá estava Hermione, dependurada, morta, com sangue em uma das mãos. Lá era o local perfeito, era o local de mortes, de tristeza, de agonia, de dor. E tudo que aquele lugar representava, era sua ruína. Harry não tivera idéia de como soubera que era lá, apenas parecia ouvir que o chamavam para ali.

Draco entrou logo após, vendo a cena. Seus olhos fecharam-se, balançou a cabeça. As mortes que aquele lugar já havia presenciado, agora testemunhavam mais duas. Granger estava enforcada, Sirius praticamente degolado. Era o fim. O fim dos assassinatos, o fim de talvez uma excelente Auror ou Professora, o fim de várias outras mulheres. Olhou para o lado, Potter estava apenas mirando a cena a frente. Aquele também era fim de Harry Potter.

_Fim_

* * *

**Tradução:**

_Eu só sei que não há escapatória_ _a__gora_

_uma vez que se coloca os olhos em você__._

_Mas __e__u não fugirei, tenho que encarar isso de frente._


End file.
